Can I Keep You?
by DSMelody
Summary: She was thrown through time. He never loved anyone like he loved her... The universal longing for a perfect romantic love and for the union of physical desire with selfless selfsurrender HGSB JPLE GWRL Have re-edited chapters 1 - 4
1. Train Rides and Even Stranger Happenings

**Hey Guys**

**I'm just going through and making small changes on all the chapters up to maybe chapter 20. I was about 13/14 when I wrote the original and 15 when I wrote this one… and now I'm 19. And I'm looking at these first chapters and in some areas I'm just like… what? What? Why would you write that… Like not the whole story cause I love this story more than anything but I just wanna re-do some of the spur-of-the-moment additions that really just, yeah, make no sense to me now…**

**So these are the exact same chapters you read before I've just gone through and smoothed the rough patches out… I HAVE NOT COMPLETELY REWRITTEN THEM.. but if you do re-read them hopefully you'll notice the improvements!!!**

**SO FEAR NOT… I'M NOT CHANGING THE STORY JUST SOME MINOR EDITING… I've only done up to chapter 4 so far.**

**Chapter 1 **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of fifth year and Hermione, Harry and Ron sat silently, staring out their compartment's window. The silence that lay between them was like the words they refused to speak; the silence had been between them ever since Sirius died. They had not spoken about his death, or his life.

Harry's usually bright green eyes were now dull murky green, the death of his godfather had left him subdued and angst-y, he rarely spoke and never smiled. Ron had been trying to break through Harry's silence, trying to get him to talk to them, but after a couple of failed attempts and even more screaming fits, he gave in and sat in a moody silence most of the time, losing the spark that made him Ron.

Hermione was just as angry and silent as Harry and Ron, lost in her own world of suffering and silence. She never spoke, or laughed or smiled, she never did anything. She did the homework assigned in class but never any extra credit and she never raised her hand to answer the questions in class.

They just sat together in silence; during meals, during class and in the common room. Their sudden apathy for life has shocked the other students at first, but, after a while the wall that the three Gryffindors had built around them had been reluctantly accepted. All the teachers, even Snape, had approached the 'Golden Trio' and tried to break through the invisible wall but all they got in return was silence and blank stares.

Hermione only broke her silence around one person and never in public. She knew that Draco would never betray her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on the train for around three hours when Draco decided to make an appearance. The compartment door slid open, and much to two-thirds of the trio's surprise Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartment and slid onto the seat next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders she turned her face away from the windows and looked at him in the eyes.

"You're here" her voice was raspy from disuse. Draco nodded and his arm tightened around her shoulders, "I'm here, Mione, I'm here" she knew he knew and Hermione's face crumpled and she buried her head in his neck and sobbed silently, crying and crying.

Harry and Ron had instantly prepared themselves for anything when Draco had entered the compartment, finally coming out of their stupor and looking like someone had breathed their old lives back into them. Of course they had been prepared for anything but the blond boy wrapping his arm around their silent best friend who, like them, had been silent since the Ministry.

Ron was angry, very angry. The ferret had somehow bewitched Hermione that was the only way that he would ever be able to get Hermione to talk to him, right?

Harry was confused and angry, more confused than angry. He was glad Hermione had someone to talk to since she wasn't talking to them, but still he was uneasy at Malfoy's sudden change of heart. He cast an uneasy glance at Ron and saw his redheaded friend was about to blow.

"Ron no, not yet" he whispered, placing a strong and yet weak hand on Ron's shoulder not allowing the other boy to stand and start something. Ron glowered at him but still held enough commonsense not to argue when Harry had _that_ look on his face.

Hermione eventually stopped crying and fell into an uneasy sleep from exhaustion. When Draco brushed a stray curl from his best friend's face, he remembered that they weren't alone in the compartment and looked to Harry and Ron, who were both respectively glaring at him.

"What do you want Potter, Weasel?" Just because he was Hermione's friend didn't mean he was going to be nice to these idiots. He didn't know how she could stand to be around someone of _their _intelligence, but to each their own; after all he was forced to put up with his two idiot oafs.

"Get your filthy ferret hands of Hermione" Ron whispered, trying not to anger and wake Hermione, "No thanks weasel, my hands are happy where they are" he retorted, knowing that the way he had phrased his words would anger the weasel.

"Malfoy?" Potter's voice broke through their heated yet soft argument, "What Potty?" Draco snapped, shifting trying to dislodge Hermione incase this came to blows. "Why are you being nice?" Harry asked him, damn Potter. Draco snorted, "I'm not nice Potter," he sneered, "Malfoy's don't do_ nice_" he managed to make nice sound like a dirty word.

"You are, to Hermione, you hate Hermione" Harry pointed out, Draco shook his silvery blonde locks and sneered, "You have no idea Potter, there are things between myself and Mione that will stay between us" he glared menacingly at them.

"Whatever Malfoy, if you hurt her, I **will** kill you" Harry threatened him; Draco nodded sharply and continued to ignore them. Harry stood and pulled Ron into the next compartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry! Are you insane?" Ron broke free of the hold Harry had on him, "That's MALFOY in there, you know the ferret! The one who relentlessly teased and tormented her!" Ron was yelling now.

"No Ron, he's different, I can sense it" Harry shook his head slowly, and sank into the bench, "He won't hurt her, he… he _cares_ about her" Ron collapsed onto the bench across from him, "It's… it's not possible, he's, he's Malfoy" Ron took a shuddering breath.

Harry smiled grimly and nodded sadly, "She's been different Ron, all three of us are, surely you noticed, since… since the... well it" Harry sighed heavily his shoulders drooped. "I watched her, she disappeared for ages at a time. Oh how I wanted to follow her and find out what she was doing, but she always came back looking a little happier each time." He shrugged, "I didn't want to ask her, not after that time she got that owl, the one from her parents then she just disappeared and came back two hours later, calmer than before"

Ron nodded and spoke, "I noticed as well, I mean, she _was_ different, but I thought it was because of, well it, I never thought anything more of it" he sighed and shook his head, "I've been a real idiot Harry, haven't I?" Harry cracked a weak smile and nodded.

Both boys broke into weak grins and spent the time until the platform quietly laughing and joking with each other, slowly beginning to find themselves again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Draco and Hermione. **

"Drac?" Hermione mumbled softly, her voice even raspier from crying. "Hey Mione, you're awake. Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, "Yeah," she gave a small smile, "I'll be fine, really" she added seeing his disbelieving look.

"Where're Harry and Ron?" She asked, noting the absence of her best friends, Draco scoffed, "Potty and the weasel are probably shagging somewhere" Hermione glared at him and Draco quickly shut his mouth and restart his sentence, "They left when you fell asleep… ooh look the platform" he was suddenly interested in the platform.

Hermione snickered and Draco turned to glare at her, she just grinned innocently back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the platform

Harry and Ron looked around anxiously for Hermione, even for Malfoy, what they never expected was that the two of them would be together and greeting his parents. Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa were both cold and beautiful, both arrogant and at the same time graceful.

Mrs. Weasley swept Harry and Ron into bone crushing hugs while Ginny giggled behind them, rolling her eyes at the two boys, her eyes twinkling. Mr. Weasley hugged Ron and shook Harry's hand before giving him a swift hug, Tonks grinned at them both, Kingsley nodded and Mad-eye was staring off in the direction that Hermione was with the Malfoy's.

He strode off in that direction not a moment later, leaving the rest of the order to stare after him and gasp at what they saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hermione and the Malfoy's

Draco and Hermione strode through the masses towards the end of the platform and found Narcissa and Lucius glaring at anyone who looked at them for too long, most people were in awe of the Richest family in the whole of the Northern Hemisphere and the fact they were even at the platform.

"Oh, Lucius, here they come" Narcissa's usually cold voice held a trace of warmth when the two 15 near 16 year old children. Lucius's lips curled faintly upward at the two approaching children before dropping back to his usually emotionless face.

"Father, Mother" Draco said respectively, nodding to his parents, they smiled faintly and Draco saw the emotions in their eyes that others couldn't see; Love, pride and happiness.

"Lucius, Narcissa" Hermione smiled at the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Malfoy family, they nodded to her and that meant the world to Hermione. She smiled again and they chattered for a while until Mad-eye came barging through the crowds and grabbed Hermione's arm and started to drag her away.

"Let me go" she struggled to break free and he let her go, with the momentum Hermione fell to the floor, Draco rushed to her side and helped her up while glaring at Mad-eye.

Hermione dusted herself off, "You could have just asked nicely, no need to drag me half way round the platform" Lucius glared and Narcissa sniffed her disapproval of Mad-eye's handling of Hermione.

Hermione smiled to the Malfoy's once more and mouthed _'three days'_ before walking off towards Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Tonks, Molly, Arthur and Kinsley. "Wotcher Hermione" Tonks said in a stunned voice, Molly Arthur, Fred, George and Kingsley just opened and closed their mouths, Ginny smiled, Harry and Ron just stood and Mad-eye came over, grabbed their stuff, shrunk it and held out a pizza box for them to grab.

Hermione shook her head sadly, her eyes darkening and her mouth set in a grim line, she would do anything to not return here, _his_ house, Sirius's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore awaited them in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place, when he saw the group of bedraggled and tired students, his attention focused on Hermione. He opened his mouth but she held up her hand, "Please, not now" and brushed past them all and up the stairs into her room.

After a few seconds Ginny followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Hermione found the room she would be sharing with Ginny completely clean; the windows were open, the beds clean, no dust and their trunks had been unpacked. Kreacher had always looked out for Hermione and done as she asked; Hermione figured it was because she was nice to him.

"Hermione?" Ginny voice was muffled through the door, "Come in Gin, it is your room too" Hermione said softly, her voice was better after drinking some water. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked softly, not meeting her friend's eyes. Hermione raised a brow in a Malfoy-ish way, causing Ginny to giggle. "You look like them when you do little things like that, you do know that don't you?" Ginny giggled, Hermione smirked, causing Ginny to giggle more. Hermione threw a pillow at her friend, knocking her on the chair she was perched precariously on.

"What choice is there?" she replied to Ginny's earlier question, a steely resolve in her voice "If I have to reorder time to bring Sirius back then I will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Shopping and Potions

**Chapter 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen the order angry/shocked/disbelieving whispers were heard throughout the room. "Please, Please, calm down" Dumbledore's voice rose over that of the room, ceasing the chatter and causing all the heads to turn to him.

"What has happened?" he asked slowly, raising his hand when the voices rose again, catching various phrases he began to piece together what they were trying to tell him.

"Hermione-"

"Malfoy's-"

"Talking and laughing-"

"_Muggleborn_"

"Not possible, they were-"

"**Friendly**"

"I take it that this has something to do with Hermione and the Malfoy's" he stated calmly.

"They were _talking_ to her Albus! They were being _nice_" Molly Weasley shrieked, the others that had been there too were nodding in agreement.

Albus took a deep breath before he addressed the room "I am, in fact, aware of the friendship between the Malfoy's and our own Hermione. I encourage it actually" The entire Order just stared at their esteemed leader in shock. He _encouraged_ the friendship between a Death Eater family and the brilliant, muggleborn Gryffindor?

The Headmaster waited for the murmurs to die down before continuing "Hermione is a capable young woman and is entitled to make her own choices. Yes Lucius is a Death Eater and yes, it is likely that young Draco will follow in his father's footsteps but I do not believe that Hermione is in any danger from them." He paused and met the eyes of several Order members "Has it really been so long that you have forgotten, that some of you once called Lucius Malfoy your friend?" and with that he dismissed those that were not staying for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs in their room, Hermione and Ginny were finalizing their plans. "So we'll sneak off tomorrow and do our shopping" Hermione reiterated. Ginny paused and looked at her friend, "You know we could just ask to go" Hermione snorted and replied sarcastically " Oh yes because we want Harry and Ron and the entire Order there when I purchase a dark potions book and you're buying manticore flesh"

There was silence in the room for a few moments "Do you think he likes it? You know, where he is?" Hermione asked tentatively, twisting her hands in the velvet comforter. Ginny looked at her friend uneasily, "He- he might, Hermione we have to try" towards the end her voice became more sure, more reassuring.

"We have to try" Hermione repeated somberly, nodding her head seriously, they had to do something, no one else was.

"So what's going on with the Malfoy's?" Ginny asked her friend, trying to bring her back from the dark place she had gone. Hermione shook her head, pushing back the overwhelming grief that had crept up "I'm going to go stay at the Manor for a little while. They're going to meet me in 3 days at the Leaky Cauldron" Her lips twitched a little, remembering her last visit to the Malfoy Manor.

"KIDS. DINNER" Arthur's voice drifted up the hall from the bottom of the staircase. Ginny reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand gently as they exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione lay in bed waiting for Ginny to return, the other girl had left the room earlier to take a walk but hadn't returned. It had been almost two hours and Hermione was starting to get nervous.

The door quietly creaked open and Hermione heard Ginny shuffle into the room. Hermione closed her eyes and faked breathing deeply; hoping that her friend wouldn't look to closely or she would know Hermione was only feigning sleep.

Ginny crept over to the bed where Hermione lay sleeping and sighed deeply, her breath hitching as she fought back tears "I really hope you know what you're doing Mione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning both girls rose early, dressed quickly and left a note taped on the door, explaining that they would like to be left undisturbed, hopefully that would keep them away for long enough.

They silently made their way to the grate before hopping in together, dropping the sparkly green powder and whispering forcefully, "Diagon Alley" before disappearing in the green inferno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley

They pulled their hoods over their heads and made their way to Gringotts Wizards Bank. Passing through all the doors and into the main room of the building, they made their way to the front desk and looked around fugitively before saying in quiet, but clear voices, "We'd like to make a withdrawal from vaults 115 and 116"

The goblin's head snapped up at the sound of the vault numbers, they held out their keys, which the goblin inspected closely before nodding sharply and motioning for another goblin to come foreword.

"This is Snipnose, he will take you to your vaults" and the goblin bowed before hurrying off. Snipnose led them to a cart and they began the breakneck journey to their vaults.

Hermione and Ginny didn't understand the fuss about their vaults; they had inherited them in their forth and third year at Hogwarts respectively. Gringotts owls had bought them the keys and short notes telling them that the gold in the vaults belonged to them.

When the cart stopped, Hermione and Ginny slid from it on shaky feet and waited for Snipnose to open the vault doors. It never ceased to amaze Hermione or Ginny how much money they had in the vaults, mountains upon mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were heaped in piles all throughout the rooms.

Hermione took her weightless bag from the pocket of her robe and filled the bag with about 3000 galleons, not even denting her piles of gold. They moved on to Ginny's vault and Ginny withdrew the same amount as Hermione, she had a feeling that they were going to need the leftover money.

Leaving Gringotts, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Opening the door and hearing the soft tinkling of the bell Hermione entered first to see the store deserted except for Madame Malkin herself.

The older, plump woman came over to them sedately and asked if they needed any help with anything.

"Yes, I would like 6 silk evening robes, 5 plain black Hogwarts robes, 3 days robes and seven silk dress robes. In dark blue, black, sapphire blue, green, pale pink, toffee brown and white" Hermione replied.

"And I will have the same. In crimson red, cornflower blue, azure, deep purple, black and rich blue" Ginny added

Madame Malkin looked at both of them in shock before snapping to attention and talking Hermione's measurements and Ginny's. While she was busy pulling out racks of robes for the girls to sift through and pick the styles they liked, Hermione and Ginny went to the wizarding day wear section of the store. Wizarding day wear was just like muggle clothes, aimed at the younger generation of Hogwarts students who did not wish to wear their robes outside of the classroom.

Looking at all the clothes, Hermione decided it wouldn't hurt to pick out a few bits and pieces just to have in her trunk if she ever felt sick of wearing her robes. She looked over at Ginny and found the other girl already had an armful of clothes; Ginny looked up and caught her eye, giving her friend an innocent look. In the end, both girls ended up with; a couple pairs of jeans, some shirts, singlets, summer dresses and shorts.

Once the girls had piled all their selections on the counter and selected the robes styles from the robes that Madame Malkin had picked out, the girls were ready to pay and move on to the next thing. Madame Malkin paled when she rung up their purchases but Hermione and Ginny handed over the 700 galleons without blinking.

They girls were walking past Madame Leoni's for Hair and Nails when Ginny suddenly piped up "Hermione you should dye your hair." Hermione shot Ginny an incredulous look "Don't be ridiculous Ginny, I love my hair!"

Ginny shrugged "Fine, I dare you too" Hermione gaped at Ginny "What is wrong with you? Wait! What's wrong with my hair?" Ginny just smiled at her friend and replied "Nothing, nothing! I just think you need a change" Hermione scrutinized her friend for a moment longer, it seemed really important to the other girl for some reason.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going blonde" she looked at Ginny's red hair before adding "Or red" Ginny just gave Hermione a megawatt smile "Black it is" before shoving her friend into the shop before she changed her mind.

Two hours later and they came out and Hermione was still fiddling with her hair, "It's just so different" she sighed. Ginny giggled at Hermione's antics, "Suits you though" Hermione just sighed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But why do you need a new trunk?" Ginny whined, trunk shopping was boring, possibly the most boring thing on the planet. "I told you Ginny, I don't have enough room for all my books in the old one, now come on, it'll only take two minutes if you stop complaining every second"

Entering the small, brightly lit shop, Hermione went browsing for what she needed; she found what she wanted at the back of the shop. Four compartments each, plenty of space for all her book plus other things that she might need. Dragging two trunks to the front counter and inquired, "These trunks, how much extra would it cost to have self-shrinking, weightless and resistance (fire, water, hexes, jinxes, yada yada) charms put on them?"

The shopkeeper looked at her in surprise before replying, "100 galleons each, plus the 200 galleons each for the trunks" Hermione put 400 galleons on the counter and waited for the man to complete the spells. Ginny looked at Hermione oddly, "Why do you need TWO trunks, you don't have _that_ many books Mione" Hermione shook her head, "One's for you"

After placing all of the shopping from Madame Malkin's into their separate trunks, Ginny headed for the Apothecary while Hermione pulled her hood over her head and made her way to Knockturn Alley for other things they would need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmauld Place

"They're gone!" it was 3pm when the order had decided to break into the girls' room after a day of silence from the room. "Gone?! They can't be gone!" Molly shrieked and Tonks nodded her head emphatically.

Ron and Harry nodded dumbly and opened the door so the whole order could see into the neat empty room. "We'll floo Albus" Arthur said calmly, moving for the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley

Ginny moved in the Apothecary, which was empty-ish thankfully, only a few odd looking people that wouldn't pay attention to her. Swiftly she went to the powdered newt's eyes, then the hair of a banshee, toenails of a blast-ended skrewt, tears of a phoenix, powdered tooth of a basilisk and blood of a demon.

Looking around for the last item on the list, flesh of a manticore, she wondered how Hermione was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knockturn Alley

Hermione moved swiftly and silently through the crowd, avoiding making contact with the people that walked past her or leered at her. Swiftly making a sharp turn, she entered the dark dank dimly lit shop.

It was full of illegal potions texts and ingredients. She moved to the texts, picking up a few while searching for a particular text that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black's Library was missing that was vital for the spell they were attempting that night.

She came across it, **Moste Dark Potions for Evil Uses** this was exactly what she wanted. This text was highly illegal for several reasons, the main one being that it contained the recipe for a potion that could take you back in time. Just what they needed.

Taking the text to the counter, the clerk tried to see who was under the hood, but was unable to discern her appearance. "400 galleons" Hermione wordlessly handed over the gold and took her purchase, shoving the book into a bag, she left the shop and headed to the entry of the Alley to meet up with Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmauld Place

"They're in Diagon Alley, Albus said we are to retrieve them now" Arthur informed the group. "Tonks, Myself and Emmeline will be going to collect them" he old the group, "Molly, take the children to do more cleaning, the drawing room is a mess" and Tonks, Emmeline and himself went to the fireplace while Molly ushered, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Neville towards the drawing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley

Hermione and Ginny had just met up and were heading to Gringotts again when they bumped into three very worried and very irate people. Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Emmeline Vance.

"Eeep" Ginny muttered, catching sight of her angry father, who grabbed her by the arm, Vance doing the same to Hermione and they dragged them to the grate, pushing the two girls in together and whispering the destination.

Following the two girls, the three adults were not prepared for the pandemonium they would return too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST A BIT OF SHOPPING!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, bearing down on the two girls, "Oh for Merlin's sake Mrs. Weasley, you're not my mother!" Hermione yelled, "If your mother could here you Hermione" Mrs. Weasley started, but she was cut off by Hermione, "Yeah, but she's dead"

And she walked from the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. Ginny once again, trailed after her, "Hermione?" she asked, tapping lightly on the door and finding it slightly ajar.

Hermione was sitting in her bed, the text in front of her; she was perusing it at length. Ginny sat calmly and quietly on her bed and started to unpack the ingredients from her bags, leaving all other purchases in her pocket.

Quietly, Hermione let out a small "Ah ha" and pointed to a specific page, "got it. It's just like the other book said it would be. Really helpful to give us the ingredients and their quantities but not the actual order of the making"

She placed the open book in front of them and they sat in silence while brewing the potion.

***3 hours later***

Hermione brushed beads of sweat from her forehead again and went back to counting the stirs, once she had done thirty-seven counter clockwise stirs; Hermione took the potion of the fire and let it cool.

"Okay Ginny, let's change and in an hour it'll be ready to drink" Ginny nodded while putting the text into the hiding space they had agreed on and went into one of the showers while Hermione used the other.

***1 hour later***

"Okay, are you ready?" Hermione was wearing one of her new day robes in black while Ginny was wearing her new azure one. They both held beakers in their hands, full of the red, strawberry smelling stuff.

"Yes" Ginny replied confidently, though they were both nervous. "Okay" Hermione whispered and they both downed the potion.

Seconds later, they both opened their eyes, "Oh" Hermione murmured in surprise when nothing happened, but all of a sudden she felt a familiar lurch in her stomach like a portkey and then a dizzying sensation and the familiar feeling of the ground rushing up to meet your face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 weeks earlier **

Sirius heard a thump coming from on of the empty rooms that belonged to Hermione and Ginny, he was alone seeing as most of the Order was on business and Harry and his friends were back at Hogwarts.

Warily, he went to the door and heard a soft groaning and then the sound of shuffling of feet. Slowly he opened the door and saw two people that he thought he'd never see again.

"Arianna? Alexia?" he whispered in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End 2

Eeep lights out

Night all

DSMelody

Reviews

IamSiriusgrl- Thanks very much, I hope you liked this chapter as well

kittysaymeow75- Yes, this is it, but when it got deleted I rewrote it, I felt it needed to be rewritten...badly

Rane2920072 - Emailed you when I read your review Rane, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

lilred-07- Hope you liked this one, the next chapter for One Sleepless night will be up soon

Silver Wolf Of Cosmos- Hope you liked this one and I hope it's just as good as the lsat chapter!

soul chaser- Thanks very much, I hope the rest of the story reaches your expectations and that you enjoy reading it.

sandrilene lily potter- Hope this was quick enough, Thanks, I'm glad to hear that the old CIKY was appreciated even though in my opinion, badly written.

Thanks all!


	3. Blood is everything

**Chapter 3**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 weeks earlier **

Sirius heard a thump coming from one of the empty rooms that belonged to Hermione and Ginny, he was alone seeing as most of the order was on business and Harry and his friends were back at Hogwarts.

Warily, he went to the door and heard a soft groaning and then the sound of shuffling of feet. Slowly he opened the door and saw two people that he thought he'd never see again.

"Arianna? Alexia?" he whispered in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius?" Hermione looked at the soon-to-be-dead man in a daze. "Ari?" he repeated warily, looking at her closely, like he was memorizing every detail on her face. "Sirius!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him in a bone-crushing hug, "Oh Sirius you're _alive_" and a few tears fell from her eyes seeing him alive and well just **seeing **him.

"Arianna?" he mumbled, not returning her embrace, Hermione noticed this and pulled away, "Sirius? It's me, Hermione" she shot him a searching glance. His eyes widened involuntarily, she, no it wasn't possible, and he _refused_ to believe it.

"Hermione?" he looked at her in new eyes, "Oh my, Sirius I know my hair's a bit different" 'Hermione' said and glared at 'Ginny' before continuing, "Sirius? It's Gin and I" he looked at them blankly, "It's not possible… _dead_… You can't be Hermione and Ginny, they're at school," he growled, glaring at them.

"Well I should hope we would be," Hermione snapped, "We're Hermione and Ginny from the _future_" Ginny said in a quiet voice, Sirius's eyes widened again, "You're _WHAT?!_" he yelled in disbelief.

"You died" Hermione shrugged, as if to cover the shaking of her shoulders, "WHAT!" Sirius went ashen, "Sirius sit down" Hermione commanded, "Ginny, ummm could you go, you know, find Kreacher and bring him to us" and with that Sirius sat and Ginny was out the door.

"I'll start from the beginning, which for you is now," Hermione took a deep breath, readying herself for the torrents of pain she was about to inflict on them both. "In two days, there's a fight. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I will go to the Ministry of Magic, specifically the DoM… we were ambushed by a pack of Death Eaters. There was a big fight, we, you were told to stay here but you wouldn't listen and you followed Remus and the others. Bella – Bellatrix killed you, you were dueling" she stopped speaking and started to cry.

Sirius was next to her in an instant, hugging her and kissing her forehead, "Shh baby shh" he whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We-we couldn't _save _you. I-I-I just **stood there **and** watched you die**" sobs wreaked her body again; she buried her head into his chest.

Sirius murmured nonsensical words into her ear, kissing her forehead occasionally as she clutched him desperately, that was how Ginny found them five minutes later when she returned with Kreacher.

"Oh Hermione, sweetheart" Ginny rushed to her friends side, "Oh honey I thought you were telling Sirius about his… you know" Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath she continued.

"You died, when you fell through the veil and you were **gone**" she was composed now and didn't cry. Hermione honestly wasn't sure if there were any more tears left for her to cry.

"But at least I died for something I believed in Hermione, at least I died protecting you and Harry" he said passionately, "And with you dead what do Harry and I have to live for?" she asked him in a broken voice. Sirius looked stunned for a moment before lowering his head, "Don't live with or without me Hermione, live _for_ me" he whispered, tilting her head up and looking into her chocolate colored orbs.

They had forgotten Ginny was in the room before she cleared her throat very vocally, in an Umbridge sort of way, _"hem hem"_ that made the two spring apart and look guilty.

"Sorry Gin," Hermione said blushing and turning to Kreacher, "You are hereby banned from passing on any information about anything that happens in this house, you are also banned from leaving unless you are **specifically** told to leave"

The house elf bowed its head and started muttering to himself, "Yes mistress, of course mistress, Kreacher is very sorry if Kreacher be upsetting the mistress" Sirius was looking very dumbfounded now that Kreacher was showing complete obedience to Hermione, the only person he showed that much loyalty to was his mother and Arianna.

Then suddenly Hermione clutched her stomach, doubling over in pain, "Oh god Sirius it hurts" she gasped, trying not to dig her nails into her own soft flesh to try and make the pain stop.

Ginny doubled over next, her hands desperately clenching her stomach, "Not right… Hermione… something not right" and they passed out, disappearing from Number 12 Grimmauld Place at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**June 1976**

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a nice lovely stroll around the lake when two black, shapeless figures came out of nowhere and fell in front of him. Albus immediately drew his wand, keeping it trained on the two figures, should they happen to be Death Eaters.

Warily, he moved closer to the two of them, gently rolling one onto its back he saw they were both female, around 16 or so. They appeared to be unconscious, so Albus slowly lifted the left hand sleeve of each girls robe and let out a sigh of relief when he saw two pale, flawless arms staring back at him.

Gently, he levitated them up to the Infirmary, glad that Poppy never left the hospital wing in case of emergencies. She was in her office when the Headmaster entered, with the two girls floating in front of him.

"POPPY!" he cast his voice throughout the ward and the matron came running, gasping when she saw the two unfamiliar girls being levitated in front of the Headmaster. "Albus? What has happened to them?" she shrieked, motioning for him to place them gently on two beds.

"They appeared out of nowhere, around the lake, they were unconscious already" Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in a couple of complicated gestures before a scroll appeared before her, breaking the wax seal and read the contents of the sheet before her.

"O-o-oh my" Poppy Pomfrey stuttered out before cleanly fainting away, leaving the piece of parchment to flutter serenely to the floor. Dumbledore hurried to Poppy's side and decided that it would be better if she was asleep for now and levitated her to the far bed in the corner of the room.

Tentatively, Albus Dumbledore picked up the piece of parchment and started to read; as he reached the second line his mouth became slack at what he was reading, once he was finished with the parchment, Albus pointed his wand at the offending object and whispered, _"Incendio"_ burning the evidence.

Looking back to the two girls his mind settled on the only thing that was reasonable, he had enough knowledge about time travel to know that these girls wouldn't be going anywhere for a while and so they would be staying here. No, it was best to use the old magic; luckily very few practiced the old magic and even fewer knew about it, so he would be safe.

Casting sleeping charms on the three women, Dumbledore rushed to his office and collected the things that he would need for the spells, plus he thought _'I'll need to obliviate Poppy and they, they will need to obliviate me'_ hurrying back to the Hospital Wing he set up for the spell.

Before he did the spell, he obliviated any memory Poppy had of either of the girls he was about to spell. Standing between the head of the two beds, Dumbledore touched their foreheads, and sparks flew as he progressed into the spell, he touched different parts, now it was time for the crucial part of the spell.

Gently cutting through the layer of skin, the blood welled instantly, two bowls hovered in front of him pouring some of the blood into each bowl, he took out two more bowls full of a different peoples blood, mixing them together he said the ancient spell that would replace the blood in each girls system with the blood of the chosen girls 'parents'.

"_Blood is mixed, _

_Blood will seal, _

_Blood will make them family, _

_Blood must conceal_

_The truth and the lies,_

_Become one with this disguise,_

_Hiding the facts,_

_Of when they were born,_

_Of the loved ones that will mourn"_

The girls glowed gold for a second before they went back to normal. Dumbledore's face was covered in sweat and his breathing heavy, it had taken a lot of energy out him to do that spell and now all he wanted to do was sleep.

And with that thought Albus Dumbledore collapsed asleep on the bed beside the girl with black hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione opened her eyes, looking around the room through the slits; she deduced that she was in the Hogwarts hospital wing, which was the only place that could be this… _white_.

Opening her eyes more, she tried to move her head and found that although very stiff, she could move her body. Sitting on the edge of her bed and waiting for her head to stop spinning Hermione looked over at Ginny, whose hair, like her own stood out in the white room. No one but the two of them were in the room that she could see, but then again what did she know.

Ginny started to stir and somewhere not to far away Hermione could hear hurried footsteps approaching them, gingerly moving she turned around to see the Headmaster hurrying into the room.

He smiled at her, before conjuring a chair and seating himself in font of her, "Now, Miss Granger, a few things" he went slack jawed, this wasn't her Dumbledore, he was much changed. "You are in the year 1977, in two weeks our school term will start and you will join us as two exchange students. You will be under the alias of Arianna Aya Chase and your friend, Ginerva will be known as Alexia Alyssa Morgan. You will both be 6th years but will need to be resorted. You will be posing as my granddaughter and Alexia will be your best friend as per usual I would assume" he took a breath and leaned closer.

"Miss Granger do you know what the 'Old Magic' is?" he asked her, Hermione's eyes lit up, "Oh yes sir, the old magic is the magic of our ancestors time, much more complex spells drawing energy from the world and ourselves and bending it to our will. The old magic was mainly used by people back then as we use our wands today. Today, the people that can use old magic must be exceedingly powerful and they use it to help hide things, disguising their presence" she trailed off, "You used old magic on us, didn't you?"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled merrily before they became serious again, "Yes Miss Granger I did, I have obliviated Poppy, she will not remember you but you must obliviate me Miss Granger. I cannot know what I know, I will accept your story and take you under my wing as it would be expected of me with my own granddaughter but you must obliviate me" He handed Hermione her wand, she took it cautiously and pointed it between his eyes, "I'm so sorry sir," he nodded and she took a sharp breath _"Obliviate"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Albus blinked a few times and looked at her curiously, Arianna smiled shyly. "Grandfather?" her voice was as timid as sixteen year olds could be. "Grandfather are you quite alright?" he looked at her confused for a second before smiling, "My dear, I seem to bit a bit dazed, do please introduce yourselves and pray tell me what brings you here?"

"Grandfather, it's me. Arianna" Arianna said, she smiled innocently, "After what happened over the holidays, you brought me here to live with you and attend Hogwarts and I brought Alexia, my best friend" both girls smiled disarmingly.

Ah yes now he remembered, after what had happened with Charles and Clarisse Chase and Liam and Ella Morgan. The two girls were left orphans and his beautiful granddaughter Clarisse had made him sole guardian to his great-granddaughter Arianna and her best friend Alexia.

Smiling he nodded and pulled the young girl into an embrace that she returned, Hermione had never had grandparents before, they had been killed many years before she was born, but now, now she had a chance to have a grandfather, even if it was only pretend.

They pulled away and he smiled at the pair again, his eyes twinkling, "How about we get out of here before Poppy awakens?" he raised an eyebrow as the two girls scrambled out of their beds, tripping over on their robes several times in a race for the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore looked at the sleeping form of his great-granddaughter and her best friend. Arianna was in the adjourning room of his, each with their own bathroom and such. Alexia was across the hall. Arianna's room was all white with wicker furniture; a large mahogany four poster bed dominated the room with an armoire, mirror, desk and chair and also were wicker couches and chairs spread out across the room, with white cushions on them. There was a small balcony off her room, the floor to ceiling windows let the night's full moon spill into the room, throwing shadows across her beautiful face.

A week had passed and now there was no doubt in his mind now, like there had been at the start only after a few simple spells and a blood potion had revealed that she was in fact his great-granddaughter had he allowed himself to become attached to her.

He hadn't seen Clarisse in many a year, since she was born in fact. After that, he had grown, attended Beauxbatons and married Charles Chase, a pureblooded wizard from Drumstrang and had Arianna. They had moved into the Chase mansion somewhere in France to raise his great-granddaughter and the only contact they had with wizards was their neighbors and close friend's The Morgan's. Charles's best friend from Drumstrang Liam and Clarisse's best friend from Beauxbatons, Ella and their small daughter Alexia.

But now he had her back, his beautiful Arianna though the price was Clarisse's life, he was glad she was alive and now here he stood, looking down at the smooth planes of her face, her pale skin. Smiling softly, he stroked her face and she snuggled deeper into the covers before opening her eyes and blinking blearily and yawning a groggy "Granddad?" before closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

The headmaster's face softened and he smiled softly, watching her sleep a little longer before checking on his other charge and heading to bed himself. Tomorrow they would shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est tout.

See you next chapter.

DSMelody

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm really sorry for taking so long!

Reviewers:

Dark Me – Glad to know, not the dying part though! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

lilred-07 – Awesome, glad you like!

sporty12gd4u – Coolies! Here's the next installment

IamSiriusgrl – So glad you liked it, hope this one was just as good and not to confusing!

soul chaser – Wow, muchly appreciated! I'm so glad you like them! Hope you liked this chapter as much as the other two! Tell me what you think!

rane2920072 – Hey rane! I emailed you back again! Hope you liked the chapter! The email was sort cus I was sooo tired but I'll write more next time!

JamieGirl – Lol, wow you're good! I can't really tell you much but I hope you liked the chapter and that it explained and confused you some more! Glad you really liked it!

Brutallyhonest – I'm so sorry I haven't been updating much! I hope you're not angry… now I feel really bad. Ohh, I'm really sorry. Hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait!

Flavagurl – Does this answer questions or give you more? Hope you liked it. Tell me if it makes any sense!

Thanks too –

Moony's-Mate, bluerain627, Coraz, Redpixie143


	4. Shopping, Marauders and Slytherins

**Chapter 4**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Arianna's Room**

**Hogwarts**

**June 1976**

*The next day*

Arianna awoke to find herself in a big room, a nice big room. Then it all came back to her, their trip to see Sirius, falling further back in time and now she was posing as the great-granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, the revered Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Groaning, she fell back onto the copious amounts of soft pillows that were scattered across the bed. The door opened and the said Headmaster came into the room, smiled and jovially walked over to her bed, opening the sheer white hangings. "Good morning Arianna" his eyes twinkled more than ever today and she remembered why, shopping, but Gin-_Alexia_ and she had already done their shopping except for the books, they'd need new books now that they were in the past, it would not do well from someone to get their hands onto her copy of _'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'_

Smiling at her enthused Grandfather, Arianna threw back the silk sheets and slid out of bed, "Grandfather, wake Alexia, I'll be ready in a minute" she laughed, shooing him from her room and shutting the door behind him.

Summoning her clothes from her trunk rather than going into the room, she dressed in a white summer dress, which fluttered an inch above her knees and her black and white slip on slides. Brushing her now black curls until they shone with life and fluttered around her waist then appling a little lip-gloss, eyeliner and mascara.

Grabbing one of her new handbags (a black one) she exited the room and found Dumbledore and G- Alexia waiting for her, Alexia was wearing baggy jeans and black tank top and her black slides, her slightly wavy red hair fell around her to her elbows.

"Are we ready to go then? Diagon Alley will not wait forever" His eyes just wouldn't stop twinkling and Arianna began to wonder if it was natural for the Headmaster of Hogwarts to be that happy, but Harry had always told her that the headmaster had only stopped being happy where it concerned Voldemort, his one time pupil.

Arianna and Alexia caught each other's eyes and nodded, it was now or never and maybe Diagon Alley would be different twenty years past. Taking the proffered hand Arianna took some floo powder from the floo pot and threw it into the flames, stepping in and yelling "Diagon Alley"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the future

"DUMBLEDORE!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy ran throughout the man's office and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the floo a moment later, "WHERE IS SHE?" now Malfoy's usually weren't ones to yell but Lucius deemed this an exception to the rule.

"Who?" Dumbledore feigned ignorance, "Hermione" the blond aristocrat bit out, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Oh, you mean Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes pierced the silvery-grey ones of Lucius Malfoy. "Miss Granger _and_ Miss Weasley **both disappeared **two days ago from The Burrow and have not been seen or heard from since" he sighed heavily and Lucius sank into one of plush chairs, "It's not possible, she was too meet us today, we were taking her **home**" he faltered and the next sentence came out a whisper "I failed you Ari, I failed you" He stood abruptly and swooped over the desk, slamming his hands down on the said object, "Find her" he growled, glaring at the Headmaster.

Stalking gracefully to the fireplace he disdainfully threw some floo powder into it and stated "Malfoy Manor" and disappeared into the green flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*In the Past*

*Diagon Alley*

"Wow" Arianna murmured, Diagon Alley looked… shinier, newer, and brighter and less crowded, not as shabby nor as grimy. "Yes, quite spectacular, isn't it?" her grandfather commented, "Yes, it's still fairly new, built about two thousand years ago. It has the best wards, besides Hogwarts, Gringotts and the Ministry" He nodded and looked around again before motioning for them to follow him.

They followed him to Gringotts, "Withdrawal from vault's 115 and 116" The goblin nodded and snapped his fingers and another goblin appeared, "This is Slipknot, he will take you to your vaults" And then the goblin went back to his paperwork.

The breakneck speed journey was quick enough and before Arianna and Alexia knew what was happening they were back on Diagon Alley and Dumbledore was ushering them towards _'Flourish and Blotts' _

Whilst the Headmaster took their lists up to the front counter and Arianna and Alexia were given some money and sent to buy ice cream, whilst on their way to buy the ice cream, Arianna ran into someone and knocked them both to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry" she murmured against a solid chest, looking up she saw she was looking into a pair of intense silver eyes that were staring at her in wonder.

"It's ok," he mumbled, "But could you maybe get up now, breathing is always good for the brain" one of the other boys laughed and Arianna blushed a deep shade of red, Alexia was talking with another of the boys, tall, pale, shaggy light brown hair. This reminded her of someone else, namely Remus Lupin but since when had Remus looked so young… but then they were in 1976… Harry's parent's, Sirius and Remus's 6th year, Alexia and herself were in 6th year this year.

Then the tall, muscular, messy black haired, hazel eyed boy that looked suspiciously like Harry must be James Potter, the guy Alexia was talking to had to be Remus Lupin, the short, pudgy, squinty eyed, blonde boy must be _Peter Pettigrew _and that must mean that the cute, muscular, tall, handsome, cute, silver eyed, black haired and did she mention cute guy she had landed on had to be… _"Sirius?!" _

His eyes widened, as did his friends, Arianna stood quickly and turned away, "Hey!" Sirius called, scrambling to his feet and grabbing her arm, "How'd you know my name?" he asked her and then something occurred to him, "Wait, what's _your_ name?" his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Alexia moved to her friends side, when Arianna felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder, squeezing gently, "Messer's Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, I look forward to the new school term" and then he squeezed Arianna's shoulder harder, "It's time to leave, too many people here for it to be safe anymore" and he proceeded to turn and maneuver them away, through the throngs of people.

"Wait, I didn't get your name" Sirius called and Arianna turned her head slightly and smiled, "My name's Arianna" she called back and then they disappeared from sight.

"Arianna" he whispered before turning back to his friends and they continued with their shopping, the pale, slight, chocolate eyed, black haired girl lingering on Sirius's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were back at school, Dumbledore took them to their rooms and placed their purchases in their rooms before taking them downstairs to the Great Hall, where all the teacher's were assembled.

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice to get their attention, which it did, "This is Arianna Chase, my great-granddaughter and her best friend Alexia Morgan" he presented them and most of them gasped when they heard who Arianna was.

"Arianna, Alexia these people are Professors McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration and is also Head of Gryffindor House, Flitwick who is Head of Ravenclaw and teaches charms, Grubblyplank is our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Sprout Head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology, Wolfram is Head of Slytherin and teaches Potions, Trelawney who is our Dinavation Professor and sadly the other professors aren't here"

Both girls nodded and smiled, they'd been taught by most of these Professors already. After dinner they retired to Dumbledore's chambers where they played a game of chess while the teachers had a meeting.

Saying goodnight, both girls slid into bed, thinking about their day and certain Marauders who shall remain nameless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week passed smoothly enough, until, one day when Arianna was walking back from the library by herself at night and she bumped into someone. "Sorry" she murmured picking up her books and when she looked up she was met by three pairs of eyes, two sets of silvery grey eyes and one set of dark brown almost black eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy at your service" one of the boy's purred and placed a small kiss on her hands, "Narcissa Black and Severus Snape" he nodded to the two behind him and Arianna saw the ring on Narcissa's left hand ring finger, they were already engaged.

"Arianna Chase" she smirked at the looks on their faces and removed her hand from Lucius's. "Charmed" Narcissa smiled and walked forward, offering her hand to Arianna, who smiled and took it.

"So, Chase, as in **the** Chase's, the wizarding family?" Snape sneered, Arianna turned her eyes on him, "Yes, as in the Noble wizarding line of Chase and I am sole heir to the Chase fortune" she smirked and raised an eyebrow. The only way to play nice with these Slytherins was to play snob.

"Shall we walk?" Narcissa drawled, her silvery blonde hair shone in the moonlight and her silver/grey eyes were warm at the prospect of having a friend who wasn't intimidated or scared away by Lucius or Severus.

Arianna nodded and Narcissa wrapped an arm around one of Arianna's and they began to walk again, "Have you been sorted yet?" Narcissa asked, turning her head to face Arianna. "No, Alexia, my friend, and I will be sorted with the first years" Arianna replied, hoping that the tentative friendship she'd begun with Narcissa, Lucius and Severus wouldn't be ruined if she got placed into Gryffindor.

Smiling and chatting warmly as they walked around the school, Arianna checked her wizotch* and noticed that she was 1 hour past her curfew. She stopped walking "I'm so sorry but I have to go, I'm late, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she gave Narcissa a swift hug and ran down the corridors towards the Headmasters office, not knowing that in that minute he was in his office with all the teachers surrounding him while the normally calm and serene Headmaster went mad with worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Headmaster's office

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled, "I WANT HER FOUND NOW! I DON'T CARE IF WE HAVE TO SEARCH THE CASTLE ALL NIGHT, JUST FIND HER" When the door to his office slammed opened and an out-of-breath Arianna came stumbling in. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Dumbledore yelled, "Grandfather, I'm so sorry" she managed to gasp out between deep gulps of air, "I just l-l-lost track of the time" and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Albus strode the seven paces between them and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Shhh my dear, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you" he whispered, she nodded and buried deeper into his comforting embrace.

The Professors slowly dispersed, leaving the two of them alone in his office, they pulled apart and Arianna and the Headmaster made their way up the secret staircase and into their chambers, where Dumbledore took her to bed, tucked her in and sat with her until she fell asleep and beyond that, just sitting with her and watching her sleep brought a new emotion to the aged Headmaster's heart, possessiveness. No one would take her away from him, not even death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed quickly, Alexia didn't really get along with Narcissa, Lucius or Severus but they stayed cordial for Arianna's sake. On the other hand, Arianna had become quite close to the three Slytherins, spending lots of time with them, Alexia and the headmaster, she was surprised when she checked her calendar and saw that it was September 1st.

Arianna and Alexia sat in the Great Hall with the three Slytherins, talking quietly and waiting for the time to pass until it was time for the other students to arrive. They assured each other that they would stay friends no matter what happened with the sorting, but each silently wondered if their tentative friendship could survive a crushing Gryffindor blow. It was during one of these talks that Arianna asked her friends something that had been plaguing her since she met the three Slytherins.

"Luc," Arianna called trying to get the blonde's attention. "Yeah Ari?" Lucius looked away from Narcissa, who was laying with her head in his lap. "If all the other students are only coming today, why are you guys here?" she asked not expecting everyone to take such an interest in her question.

Narcissa sat up and Alexia and Severus looked away from the game of chess they were playing to hear Lucius's explanation.

"My father is on the School Board of Governors and he _asked_ the Headmaster to allow the three of us to spend the last three weeks of holidays here as our parents had other business to attend to" Lucius didn't meet Arianna's eyes as he told her why they were here and Arianna could only imagine what business the three Slytherin's parents might be up to with their children sequestered away at Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorting feast had arrived and all the first years had been sorted, it was now time for them to be sorted, so when the Headmaster stood and announced the two new exchange students from Beauxbatons they whole school (save 3) were surprised.

"Oh my god" Sirius murmured when Arianna and Alexia walked onto the dais, and McGonagall called;

"Chase, Arianna"

And Arianna moved towards the stool with a cool confidence befitting someone royal, she sat elegantly on the stool and placed the worn hat on her head.

_'Mmm interesting, very interesting, you have quite a few secrets my dear, oh but you're brave, yes no doubt about that, and that stunt you pulled, pure Slytherin, your intellect and thirst for knowledge could make you a Ravenclaw, but your loyalty could be Hufflepuff, but I seemed too have deemed you a Gryffindor before, but now, so many traits, you could be in any house my dear, So will it be with the Ravens, Snakes, Lions or Badgers? Your choice'_

_'Gryffindor, definitely Gryffindor' _Arianna murmured in response, the hat seemed to agreed with her and nodded, _'You will need him to get through this all' _and the hat went silent before calling out_ "Gryffindor" _for the whole hall to hear.

It was Alexia's turn next. Arianna smiled and stood at her friend's side, offering her silent support.

"Morgan, Alexia"

_'Well it must be my day too sort difficult people, but you my dear, will be much easier to sort than to other I hope. Ahh there is darkness in your past, death in your future, but still you fight the inevitable, you must not give in, there is a gift in the past, that will make your future more bearable, but maybe the gift will wait for you in the future. The other has a gift here too, but I cannot tell if it will still be there for her when you return, if you return, I gave the other a choice, but you don't need one, your heart lies in Gryffindor and so ye shall be GRYFFINDOR'_

Amid the cheers the two girls walked down to where a pretty red-head was motioning them to sit, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans and these are my friends, James Potter, who's also my boyfriend, Sirius Black, his best friend, Remus Lupin, Gryffindor Prefect with me and Peter Pettigrew"

Sirius smirked and looked at Arianna, "We've met"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End 4

Sorry guys but I'm really sick and it was a struggle to write the chapter today, let alone end it.

Answers to reviews –

Thanks to -

lilred-07, IamSiriusgrl, sporty12gd4u, StarsLover

Flavagurl- Thanks for the review, really if youhave any questions just ask! Don't click the little email button because I can't get on that email account at school so tell me and leave me an email address in a review and I'll email you from my school email. Thanks again for the review!

Rane2920072- Well once you've you've read this chapter, tell me if you're still confused and explain in one of my e's too you. Thanks for the email and review!

JamieGirl- Thanks for the really positive review! Well it's more like she was in denial that she liked/loved him, let alone cared about him, but since he died she finally admitted that she liked him. Does that explain it? Or did it confuse you more?

soul chaser- Thanks so much, that was really sweet, I'm glad you liked the dialogue between the two and I hope this chapter was just as good.

BrutallyHonest - I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry, okay I'll just shut up now, no really thanks for thr review, I'm glad you like the story.

Dark Me- You're always the one who's getting me to blush, I seriously don't need that much praise! Though your review did brighten my day! Thanks so much, I'm really, reallyhappy that you like the story that much.

Le Grimoire - I like your name! Now aren't you very inquisitive, it's the third chapter! Seriously though, I have no idea what Mary sues are, I admit, but I'll try to keep them in Character, but I'm really just writing and if I write OOC I can't help it because when you do fics like this, you are taking them OOC because can you really see the same Hermione going back in time and acting the exact same way she did in the future? I can't. And I don't know enough about Ginny's character to make sure she's completely in character. I'm sorry if I've taken them too much OOC but thanks for the review amd I hope you like the character.

ShadowOnTheMoon- Thanks so much, glad you like it. I'll try to work on the next chapter soon but I'm just so tired. Okay, thanks again, hope you like this chapter.


	5. The First Fight

**Good Luck to all my fantastic readers and reviewers who might have exams coming up, just like me!**

Just some good lyrics –

A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again

Forgotten, Linkin Park

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've met?" Lily raised an eyebrow, turning to James, "Pray, tell me James, when and **where** you would meet these two girls" James smiled at Lily, "Chill Lils, we met at Diagon Alley when… Arianna? Yes, when Arianna tripped over Padfoot, it was like two seconds" Lily nodded and turned to the two new girls smiling, "Well, welcome to Gryffindor, with these idiots around you'll never be bored" It wasn't perfect, but it broke the ice.

The seven of them sat at Gryffindor table, eating and laughing until the hall was emptied and it was fast approaching curfew, standing, still talking and laughing, the group did not notice the four sets of eyes watching them very closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy was not happy, he was sure that she'd be in Slytherin, but no, there she was now, talking and laughing with the **Gryffindors**! He wasn't sure what to do, to associate with, with _Gryffindors_ was blasphemous and yet he did not want to lose the close friendship that had developed between the three of them and Arianna.

Sighing, he watched them leave the hall, still talking and laughing. He looked across at Narcissa who was watching her new friend leave with a forlorn expression and the hurt on his girlfriend's face upset him. He looked at Severus who was also watching them, the black look on his face was enough to convince Lucius that Severus was barely constraining himself from killing the Gryffindors right now.

Signaling that it was time for them to leave, they stood and the three of them plus Crabbe and Goyle who hung around in the background as silent bodyguards of the three richest, most influential people in Slytherin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore watched the interaction at the Gryffindor table closely that night, watching every hand gesture and face, making sure that Arianna and Alexia were happy was his main priority at that moment.

As the night fell around them and the seven Gryffindors still sat and chatted away happily, oblivious to the stares that the group attracted, the Marauders were of course the most popular boys in the school, he was well aware of that, added to the fact that they had Lily Evans, one of the brightest and beautiful witches in the school and they were the elite of the three houses.

In Slytherin, he was aware that there was an entirely different form of control; Lucius Malfoy ruled over Slytherin house, he designed every prank, harsh word and hex. Next year, it would pass to Severus Snape and so on, what Lucius Malfoy said was law and Lucius Malfoy had taken a liking to his granddaughter, add him to the Marauders and Arianna and Alexia were fine.

Smiling as he watched them leave, only to be followed by five Slytherins minutes later, he too, stood and retired to his chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna was curled up on one of the couches in Gryffindor Tower; the others were all in bed. They had stayed up for hours after they had returned and Arianna felt like she had lived here and known them forever but after the Marauders, Lily and then Alexia had drifted to bed, Arianna was still wake and staring into the fire, thinking back on dinner and the past two weeks, she realized she had completely forgotten about Narcissa, Lucius and Severus in her joy.

She would have to make it up to them tomorrow; she'd… sit with them at breakfast! Smiling widely, Arianna made her way up the stairs, humming an old tune under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unlike she had assumed, the marauders weren't asleep, they were in actual fact lounging around the dorm, still talking, mainly about the girls though.

"Did you see Arianna?" Sirius hadn't shut up about the black haired girl all night, he was constantly talking about her and the others hadn't ever seen him this enamored by anyone before, as such, they weren't about to clue him in that he liked the black haired enchantress.

Remus's own mind was taken kept returning to Alexia, even if he banished her from it with the single thought of, _'You are a werewolf, she can never love you'_ and yet, the small irrational part of him that never prevailed in any of his thoughts traitorously whispered 'But why? You are attracted to her, she doesn't need to know'

But Remus knew, and even the traitorous little voice knew that they could never do that to her. They could never deceive her into loving him, but still he hoped that somewhere, deep down inside her she could learn to love him, even if he wasn't worthy of her love.

James just looked on as his friends spoke; he saw the way Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black had looked at the girls and it worried him, he was planning. Planning on playing such a prank on them that they'd never want to be near Arianna and Alexia again, Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't mix.

While he schemed, Sirius and Remus were carried away with their thoughts; none of them noticed the dark look crossing Peter's face as he watched the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna made her way up to the bed, she wasn't going to sleep, merely lie there and read because right now she couldn't sleep. Arianna was thinking about tomorrow, she could **feel** it; it wasn't going to be a good day. The Marauders occupied some of her thoughts, Dumbledore others and Harry and Ron too, made appearances.

Sighing she closed her eyes, this wouldn't be easy, but after being friends with Harry and Ron for six years, she could deal with difficult. It would be the knowing; knowing what was coming and not being able to prevent it would be hard.

Oh how she wanted to change what would happen, but the consequences could be worse, but then, wouldn't being here already stuff up the timeline? Arianna was confused and she had no one to turn too this time.

Dawn broke over the horizon and Arianna rose, completing her morning ritual, she left the room and headed down to the Great Hall, knowing that Lucius, Severus and Narcissa would already be there.

The hall was half full already, it seemed that everyone was buzzing about for the first day. Arianna spotted Lucius sitting at the head of the table, Severus on his right, Narcissa next to him and two boys on his left.

"'Cissa," Arianna called, racing down the table to the only female she could count as a friend in this time besides Alexia, the hall silenced as the new Gryffindor raced down between the tables to the Heiress and future Matriarch of the Malfoy family.

"Arianna" Narcissa stood and hugged her friend warmly, Lucius smiled and stood, kissing her hand, a ritual Severus repeated, smiling warmly when Lucius offered her a seat (on his left, he'd kicked the other buffoons down the table. Arianna slid into the place and they started to talk whilst eating.

Noise began to fill the hall as shocked whispers spread through the hall, the Slytherins were the Marauders worst enemies, what was the new girl doing there, talking so intimately with them? But the four paid them no mind and Arianna relaxed completely, feeling content in their presence.

That was until the Marauders were brought up in conversation and as Arianna listened she grew pale, Sirius was apparently quite popular with the ladies, they spoke of his activities, of how he charmed girls, slept with them and dumped them. Arianna was shocked, the same charming, funny, polite boy she'd spoke with last night and the quiet, solemn man she'd known to love were this, this arrogant, womanizing boy her three friends spoke of. Harry had told her in the strictest confidence of what he's seen in the pensive and Arianna found herself changing her opinion of the Gryffindors she'd grown to like immensely overnight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING THERE FOR!" James's voice drowned out the conversation in the hall, "Eating, talking with friends" Arianna replied offhand, "This is Lucius, Severus and Narcissa," she smiled brightly and James felt his own lips curling into a smile until he shook his head, "They're _Slytherin_" he hissed the word _Slytherin_.

Arianna ignored him, "James meet my friends Lucius, Narcissa and Severus" she was still smiling, it dimmed when Sirius entered, followed by Lily, Remus, Alexia and Peter, who immediately came over.

Alexia smiled and slid in the seat beside Arianna, grabbing a slice of toast off her friends plate, "Morning Lucius, Severus, Narcissa" she said between bites, they smiled slightly and nodded, not being as well acquainted with her as they were with Arianna.

"Arianna, why are you sitting with the Slytherins?" Sirius growled, "They're my friends" she stopped herself from spiting the word _Black_ out, "They're _Slytherins_" he said, "So…?" Arianna said, raising an eyebrow.

Lily's lips twitched, Remus smiled faintly, Peter glared, James huffed and Sirius stalked back to the Gryffindor table, the other four followed him.

Arianna sighed and turned back to the three Slytherins, smiling softly, she looked into Lucius's eyes and noticed that they weren't so cold anymore. (This is not LM/HG, they'll just be close friends, and you'll find out why he failed her later)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day passed quickly, Arianna flew through her classes with ease. They had had Transfiguration, Potions and Charms, her three best classes besides all the others she took, maybe just the ones she enjoyed the most.

Most of the students regarded her with awe, some just scoffed. They were in the common room; Arianna, Lily and Alexia were sitting by themselves, when the Marauders came over. "Hey" James said shortly, Sirius just sat mutely, Arianna just nodded and continued with her homework, Lily smiled, greeted everyone and asked Arianna about a problem she'd had with Potions.

Alexia smiled, "Hey, what's up?" she asked, noticing their tense postures. "We have to talk with you two," James replied, standing and walking up the stairs, Sirius followed and Remus and Peter stayed behind.

Arianna and Alexia climbed the stairs and entered the 6th year boys' dorm. "Well," Arianna said curtly, Alexia sighed, her friend was stubborn, "What are you doing mixing with the Slytherins?" James asked, "They're my friends, they were my friends before I knew you, or Slytherin and Gryffindor and I'm not giving them up because **you** say it's wrong" she said dangerously, alexia shivered when Arianna used _that_ tone of voice.

"Why are you being like this?" Sirius said angrily, Arianna glared at him, "Because I know all about you, I heard about you. All of you, the way you act like you own the school, hexing everybody because they _annoy _you or because you're **bored**! What kind of people are you? What gives you the right? I've heard about how you sleep with girls and dump them and I want no part of it!" she yelled, putting her whole heart into the argument, she stood and strode gracefully from the room.

Alexia shrugged apologetically and walked from the room, Remus stood at the door and looked at them sadly, "Remus? We're… we're not like she said we are, are we?" James asked softly and Remus smiled apologetically and nodded sadly, turning and walking away from them.

Sirius growled and slammed his fist into the stonewall, "What the hell is going on around here!" he yelled in frustration, Arianna's angry and hurt faced swarmed into her mind's eye and he heaved a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Arianna had stormed into the girls dorms, Lily had seen her face and immediately demanded to know what was going on, after Arianna explained what had happened Lily sighed, James and Sirius had toned down since the end of last year, but they still were far too arrogant, they still treated people like annoying flies buzzing around.

Lily smiled encouragingly when Alexia entered, followed by Remus who explained that the Marauders had found a way around the enchantments. He smirked slightly, "This has been one hell of a first day" he grinned roguishly and the girls giggled. Arianna smiled and hugged Remus on impulse, "Thank you" she whispered in his ear, but he just gave her a squeeze, "No, thank you, maybe you'll be good for them" he whispered.

Arianna let him go, saying goodnight to everyone, she slid behind the curtains of her bed and lay down, thinking about everything that had happened and found herself wishing for her Grandfather.

Suddenly, she got a funny feeling in her stomach, like she was freefalling and the floor rose up to meet her, letting out a shriek of surprise, she was shocked to see where she had landed,

"Hello Arianna," the voice spoke from behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ha-ha, another chapter complete. I just thought I'd warn you, exams are coming up so there won't be much updating okay, I'm working on chapters for everything basically, but it will take time.**

Reviews –

StarsLover – You'll find out in later chapters, ;) Thanks for the review!

Flavagurl – Thanks so much! I didn't get ur full email though, so you can give it to me again if you want. Thanks for the review!

JamieGirl – Thanks so much, I think that's the longest review I've ever gotten! I'm glad you enjoy the story do much! I'm surprised sometimes at the amount of positively wonderful reviews I get. Yes, whenever I check my reviews, I always get this great big smile on my face and my friends know exactly what I'm doing, they're so jealous of some of the things you all say. XD Thanks so much.

Rane2920072 - Mwah, thanks.

Dark Me – Hello! Sirius is extra yummy drools slightly I'm much more happier with this version of the story too, I'm glad it's going better for the reader's too. Hopefully I don't change it too much, but there will be things in there before that I left out earlier. Thanks for the review.

IamSiriusgrl- Thanks, that's a little confusing because I had a review telling me that the story was going at a good pace Oo

Oh well. Thanks for the review!

BrutallyHonest – More Slytherin/Arianna in this chapter and I daresay there will be more in the future winks Hope you liked this chapter!

soul chaser - Thanks, I'm glad the descriptions helped somewhat, otherwise I think we'd all have different perceptions on what they'd look like and I'm not saying it's a bad thing but I like everyone being able to visualize the characters.

Moony's-Mate – Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and continue to read, review and love the story! Thanks for the review!

charming flirt – Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter!


	6. Getting To Know You Better and Hogsmeade

Haha, exams are over and I'm home! My new house is brilliant! XD! Well on with the story.

Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold

Hilary Duff, Dangerous to Know

Another good song is 'Ballad for Dead Friends' By Dashboard Prophets. Or 'Sugar Water' by Cibo Matto.

**LUCIUS IS A 7TH YEAR IN THIS and EVERYONE ELSE IS A 6TH YEAR**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Arianna," the voice spoke from behind her.

Arianna spun around, her eyes widening when she saw her grandfather in a long fluro green nightshirt with bright purple spots and hot pink stripes on it. Arianna had to cringe, lowering her eyes; she took a deep breath and looked up again.

"Grandfather" she said, "What troubles you child?" he asked, folding his hands together and looking at her with his penetrating gaze. "I-Noth- The Gryffindors, they- they're intolerable" she sank into one of the plush chairs, Dumbledore raised one of his bushy eyebrows and gave her that look that made you feel he knew _exactly _what you were trying to say, but you couldn't quite say.

He smiled gently, "You mean The Marauders" he wasn't posing a question. She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, Arianna looked up at the Headmaster from underneath her eyelashes, "How did you know?" she asked quietly. His eyes twinkled merrily, Dumbledore smiled and she knew he wouldn't tell her, 'granddaughter' or not. "I just do, it's my job" damn his twinkling eyes!

Sighing, Arianna snuggled into the warmth of the chair, "Well, if you know that then, you can do the talking and I can sleep" he laughed at her glowering face, "Grandfather!" she admonished, "It's a school night, I'm tired and you're not helping!" she pouted, eyes dancing with amusement.

He smiled gently, "Give them time" was all he said in response and Arianna suddenly found herself back in her own bed, smiling faintly, Arianna sank deeply into the covers and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next week, a silent truce was formed between The Marauders and Arianna over her friendship with the Slytherins, and it wasn't uncommon to see either, Arianna or both girls eating at the Slytherin table.

Though she was still great friends with Lucius, Severus and Narcissa, Arianna and Alexia became closer and closer everyday to the Marauders. Peter had often absented himself when the two girls were in his friends' presence, often he shot James jealous looks from afar causing speculation from Alexia and Arianna that he was secretly in love with Lily.

However, as the weekend drew nearer and the first weekend of the term approached, a notice on the notice board in the Gryffindor Common Room appeared, declaring the weekend as a Hogsmeade weekend.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily had eagerly been telling the two girls about the weekend and everything that was at Hogsmeade, whilst when Arianna had seen Lucius, Narcissa and Severus after the notice was placed up, they had asked her to spend at least half the day with them. Arianna gladly agreed, finding that she liked the younger versions of the three Slytherins more than their older counter-parts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend was upon them and Arianna was besieged by her excited friends, all wanting to show her everything that Hogsmeade had to offer and yet, she could not bring herself to share their excitement. Going to Hogsmeade... Harry... Ron..._ Sirius_.

How could she refuse them this simple pleasure though, and in that case, found herself being pulled by an eager group of Marauders that Saturday morning. Smiling and laughing as they pulled her along the dirt road to Hogsmeade, Arianna couldn't help but think that Sirius looked good with his face lit up by a smile, his silky black hair shining in the sun and his eyes dancing as he looked at her… wait, as he looked at her?

Blushing and ducking her head in embarrassment at being caught by Sirius staring at him, she was surprised to note he said naught, just smiled and kept up a lively conversation with James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Arianna, Alexia had been observing her friend and Arianna's behavior had confirmed her fears, Arianna liked Sirius and not as in the way she thought of James, not as a brother. Sighing, Alexia looked over to her… what was he? The older Remus was her mentor, friend, confidant and… something, she cared for him but his younger version. The bright, fun-loving ball of energy that still believed in the good in people, people who would turn their backs on him, people who would shun him, kill his friends and she wanted to bring him into her arms and never let go. She wanted to shower his face with kisses. She wanted him.

Alexia's face burned bright at the thought of kissing him, it was like a song that was stuck on repeat in her head, kissing Remus, kissing Remus, kissing Remus, _kissing Remus._ Focusing on the road and not on the thoughts centered on the sandy blonde haired boy talking to Lily ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first half of the day was spent laughing, talking and getting to know each other better, although Sirius, Remus, Arianna and Alexia all kept sneaking looks among themselves.

When Lucius, Severus and Narcissa swept majestically into the Three Broomsticks where the six had been sitting eating lunch and talking animatedly, the room was plunged into silence as they approached the Marauders table.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Mudb-Evans," Lucius addressed and nodded at the four Gryffindors before turning to Alexia, "Alexia," he nodded and turned to Arianna, "_Ma petite_," he leaned over and kissed her hand, before helping her up. "We'll see you guys later," Arianna smiled brightly, reaching for Alexia's hand.

Alexia shook her head, "No, Ari, you go" she smiled at the look of confusion marring Arianna's face, "I'll be okay, seriously, I'll stick with Remus. But Ari, not that I don't like you guys, we're not close, not like you and Arianna" A small smile graced Narcissa's face, "We understand" Lucius said, nodding to the small red-headed girl.

Arianna looked torn for a second before nodding, it was hard, she hadn't spent a moment away from Alexia in three months if you excluded the toilet, they studied together, ate together, took classes together and slept in the same room. Alexia turned her eyes on the three Slytherins; they were hard with seriousness "Keep her warm (alive)," she whispered.

Arianna smiled, "I'll be safe Lexi" but the look in Alexia's eyes was one of worry and fear, "Not from _him_ you won't," she whispered. Arianna paled, "We should go," Arianna said weakly, tugging on Severus's robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon both Arianna and Alexia were quiet and subdued, whoever Alexia had mentioned he was apparently one to worry about. Although she was quiet and subdued, Arianna still immensely enjoyed her afternoon with Lucius, Narcissa and Severus.

They went to the fence near the shrieking shack, sat, talked, went to Zonko's and Gladrags, Honeydukes and as the shadows elongated, they headed back to the castle. When the small group reached the Entrance hall, they stopped.

Arianna hugged Narcissa, Severus and Lucius, the last two kissed her cheek and Narcissa hugged her tighter. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said softly behind turning around in and silently fading into the shadows, "How does she do that?" Severus murmured to his friends before they too, turned and headed in the direction of the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna entered the Gryffindor Common Room and found Alexia curled up on the couch asleep, she had obviously been waiting for Arianna to return and had fell asleep waiting for the black haired girl.

Arianna smiled softly, walking noiselessly over to the fire, she stoked it before covering Alexia with a blanket. Settling herself down in one of the big armchairs that were scattered around the inviting common room, Arianna was lulled to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke in the morning to Sirius and Remus shouting and Peter sitting on the end of his bed watching the argument silently between two of his friends. "SHUT UP!" James yelled, still blinking the sleep from his eyes and clearing the cobwebs that clouded his brain.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily said, walking into the room, she had awoken to find Arianna and Alexia's beds empty, when she passed through the common room Lily had seen the two friends curled into different pieces of furniture, both still deeply asleep. Lily smirked evilly when she thought of the prank she could play on the boys when she heard shouting coming from their dorm.

"Well?" Lily demanded, glaring at both Sirius and Remus, trying not to focus on James's exposed toned chest. James grinned at her sleepily, his eyes still blinking and his hair all mussed, he looked sexy! James got up and went over to Lily, giving her and quick kiss on the forehead, "Arianna and Alexia never came back to the room last night" she blurted out, injecting just the right amount of worry into her voice, well it was true, they were in the common room, neither had been up in their room. All activity in the room stopped, the four boys turned to stare at her.

"Are- are you sure?" Peter asked hesitantly, James's muscles tensed as they waited with baited breath for her answer, Lily nodded and Sirius shot out of the room, Remus and James behind him, Peter followed more sedately and Lily brought up the rear. When they reached to bottom of the stairs and Sirius stopped at the picture presented to him, Arianna curled tight into a ball and Alexia spread out over the couch, they looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

James and Remus had no time to slow down as they rammed into Sirius back full speed, the three crumpled to the floor, the room resonated with a loud thump from the impact in which they hit the floor. Scrambling to his feet, Sirius looked to the sleeping pair of girls and found them still sleeping deeply, sighing in relief, Sirius wandered silently over to Arianna's side, kneeling next to her, he caressed the side of her face, brushing away a stray lock of hair in the process.

She stirred under his touch, a smile making its way onto her face; he caressed her cheek again, smiling softly down at her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw James standing next to him smiling; his friends were truly amazing. James gently pulled Sirius away from the sleeping girl he's come to think as a sister in the short time they had known each other.

Remus had pulled the blanket Arianna had covered Alexia with back up, tucking it in and stepping away quietly. Sirius and James approached him silently, they moved towards the door when Alexia yawned and awoke, blinking blearily and her eyes fell on them.

"Hi-iiiii" she yawned again, in the middle of her sentence. Lily smiled and went over to her, "Hey, what are you doing down here?" Lily asked, looking the uncomfortable position the other girl was in on the couch.

"I waited for Arianna to get back… I guess I kinda fell asleep" Suddenly she was very alert, "Arianna! Where is she?" Alexia was breathing quicker, her eyes darting to each of faces for some trace of emotion when she mentioned her friend's name. Lily smiled, "She's over there, asleep on one of the couches" Sirius said softly; Alexia craned her neck until she caught sight of her sleeping friend and then she relaxed her tense frame.

"What's ha-ha-ppening today?" she asked, yawning again, Remus smiled, the tight planes on his face softened as she yawned. "Well, we figured we'd show the two of you around the school because classes start tomorrow" Peter offered. Alexia shot him a look; it was half glare, half dislike. "Uh, guys? We've been at the castle for a while, we kinda know our way around" a voice interrupted, the others looked startled when Arianna answered instead of Alexia, they hadn't even heard her wake up.

They all shot sideways looks at each other, "How 'bout we prank some Slytherins?" a new voice added in, they all spun round and looked the new person in shock….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter is bad and short but I thought it would be better to update and have a short one then not update and not know when I could again. I'm finishing chapters for my other stories but these past two months have been hell.

In the first day of holidays my laptop was broken so I had no computer and so I had to wait until school started before I could get it fixed and then I had to wait for it to come back so sorry guys!

I want to thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope that you will all review again even if it did take me ages to update! Thanks again, you're all angels!

Well Thanks go too:

Sirael, StarsLover, sandrilene lily potter, ThePrincessOfTheCoathangers, Rane2920072, PadfootObssesed329, Gone-Goonie, Kira Vorhees / A.n.K, profet, BlackFairy76, Stepahanie, charming flirt, Moony'sMate

Celi – They were at school early because Lucius's father Mercius is a school governor, (like Lucius in the future) and he was too busy to look after Lucius, so he was sent to school early. Severus was there because his family doesn't notice if he's there or not and he wanted to be with Lucius and finally Narcissa is there because she wanted to be with the both of them and Dumbledore couldn't turn them away now, could he? Thanks muchly.

IamSiriusgrl – Is this chapter better? Sorry. Thanks for the review!

Dark Me – Hey! Well unfortunately yes Peter is a bad little munchkin! Sirius is always gonna be hot but naughty Sirius is just plain sexy! No, I think there will be a falling out though, wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy later but not for a while, not sure actually but he won't be like in the first version. I think Lily was a bit jealous, I mean if your boyfriend was suddenly chummy with these two beautiful girls I think we'd all be a little jealous. What's your favorite song of theirs? Thanks very much, I always love your reviews!

Brutally Honest – Thanks for the review! Wow I'm impressed at how you seem to pick up on the smaller but still important details of the story, not many people can but a few do. Do you think they're going to fast? Wow, you really get me thinking about all this! I like it.

Cerri – Don't worry they will! I'm totally the same, I want them to just fall in love already and I'm writing the story! Oh well, they will. Thanks heaps for the review much appreciated.

LetMeBreath – Don't worry, I'll let you all in on that soon. Thanks for the review!

Fallen Angel of Hell - Is this enough for now? There'll be more soon; I'm really getting into my writing now that I've got my laptop back. Thanks muchly

Flavagurl – Thanks for the review and your email. I'll email you once I've posted!

Lexi – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story and I hope it is as good as you think it is! In the first version she wasn't, I included all that stuff so that the story ran more clearly instead of jumping around heaps. Yeah, it is a Hermione centered fic but then again, this is mainly about Hermione/Sirius, everyone else is just included because they're all big parts in those two characters lives. Thanks for the rating, never had one before!

JamieGirl – Wow you're really inquisitive! Severus is the same age; Lucius is a year older than everyone else! ; )

Well I hope this chapter answered most of your questions and that you liked it as much as you liked the last one! When Harry told her that he saw Sirius mannerisms and how James and Sirius were arrogant and such. How Remus had hinted at what a ladies man Sirius used to be before.

Thanks for the review anymore-favorite lines? I believe you're the first person to have one! Thanks so much for your wonderful review!


	7. Fighting, Snogging and Tears

Chapter 7

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Evanescence 'Missing'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, smirking at the looks of astonishment she was receiving from the room full of Gryffindors.

"What-what are you doing here?" one of the younger students asked, looking at Narcissa with something akin to fear, "BOO!" Narcissa smiled when the little girl gave a scream and went running up the stairs to her room. "Cissa," Arianna said chastising, Narcissa had the sense to lower her head but you could see the smirk plastered across her pale face.

Narcissa looked up again and wiped the smirk from her features, becoming serious again in an instant, "So, want to be bad?" she asked the assembled group, the marauders looked at her with open dislike and distrust but Remus, Lily and Alexia nodded and Peter made himself absent.

James looked to Sirius, who looking at the pleading face of his friend, could only agree. Arianna's face lit up into an incandescent smile, like an angel, Sirius stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Narcissa.

Narcissa grinned evilly before addressing the assembled group, "Now, here's what we're going to do" and the group huddled together, silent except for the whispered plans they shared together. After half an hour of planning, the group all leaned back with identical smirks on their faces, James grinned; "This is going to be great" everyone nodded in agreement.

And they spilt apart to gather the materials for the prank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius kept glancing around the room, trying to keep his eyes off Arianna; of course he was unsuccessful as his eyes were drawn to her.

Arianna knew Sirius was sneaking glances at her but after a long internal debate she knew getting involved with him was unfair to them both and in the long run, potentially dangerous to the future. Therefore she was trying to ignore his stares.

Alexia was watching the interaction between the two and could feel the sparks shooting between her best friend and Sirius, it was the most amazing thing, next to Remus that was, nothing could top the sandy-blonde in her books.

Lily and James kept stealing kisses instead of working and Narcissa shook her head at the disarray of the group and yet amazement at how flawlessly they worked together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the prank was set up, all the Marauders had to do was wait for dinner, which was still another couple hours away. The group had been working for so long they hadn't even noticed the storm that had started raging overhead.

James decided it was the perfect moment for a game of 'hide and seek' in the middle of a storm, in an old castle, great idea, except the rules were no leaving Gryffindor Tower. Narcissa had begged off, saying that if she spent too much time away from Slytherin they might get suspicious or worse, she might start acting like a Gryffindork, in her words.

So, it was just the six of them for the game, Lily was the person who looked for everyone else, while Sirius, James, Arianna, Remus and Alexia hid.

Arianna thought she had the perfect hiding spot, she picked the boys cupboard, Lily would never dream that she would hide in there because Arianna hated dark, enclosed spaces. She was willing to overlook that for the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had decided on the perfect hiding spot, one problem. Someone was already in the cupboard, the exact someone he was desperate to talk too, the someone who wouldn't even look him in the eyes now without flinching.

"Arianna" he said her name, she flinched, "Don't say my name like that" she scowled, Sirius looked puzzled, "Like what? Arianna?" he asked, "Like an endearment" she whispered harshly.

He started towards her, "No, Sirius, leave me alone" she whispered pleadingly, he took no notice, so involved in her was he. "Sirius" her breathing was ragged, "Stay away from me" she said, her voice trembling. "Problem is" he whispered, caressing her cheek, "I don't think I can" and his lips were meeting hers desperately, hungering, like they were trying to devour her and hers were meeting his with the same amount of desperation and hunger.

"No" she whispered weakly against his lips, but her mouth accepted his when he took her lips in another kiss, "Please Sirius," she whispered against his mouth, he pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

He smirked, "Tell me you don't want it, say it and I'll stop" he was descending upon her lips again and Arianna was helpless to stop him until she heard Lily yell from somewhere not too far away, "Got ya"

Arianna jumped away, looking at him with wide eyes before she scrambled out of the closet and ran into her dorm room, refusing to leave for the entire day, no matter what Lily and Alexia said. She even missed the prank, of course seeing half the Slytherins dancing around on their tabletop dressed in full clown suits whilst singing 'Lady Marmalade' would've given her a kick, she wasn't in the mood to face Sirius. She didn't mind the harmless flirting or anything else about him, what scared her was his kiss and how it affected her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had been trying to get her attention all week, but she was getting good at ignoring him, James had attempted to find out what was going on, but Arianna figured he got the message after she turned him into a baboon for three hours.

So, after an entire week of being ignored, Sirius was getting pretty fed up with Arianna and yet at the same time, all he wanted to do was pull her into the nearest broom closet and show her how mad he was and the blatant sexual tension between the two was palpable to Remus, Alexia and Lily.

Finally Sirius corned her alone in the library, "Arianna" he said softly, she jumped in her chaired, her eyes met his and he saw the panic in them turned resigned as she realized there was no way she could escape here.

Sirius held out his hand to her and she took it reluctantly, he led her through a maze of halls, passageways and secret corridors before he finally stopped in front of a door marked 'Padfoot's Palace'

He mumbled something and the door opened, revealing a room full of things in disarray. Couches, chairs, desks, books, pranking material, money and quidditch gear was scattered around the room. A huge fireplace dominated half of a wall and opposite to that was a wall of windows. The room was ornate, elegant and beautiful, even with Sirius's stuff tossed all over the place.

"Welcome to 'Padfoot's Palace'" he whispered in her ear, his broad chest pressing against her back, she shivered at the contact and he hid a grin. "Now Arianna, we have to talk" he said seriously, walking over to one of the couches and sitting, gesturing for her to sit also.

She stood, her arms wrapped around her body as if she was trying to protect herself from him. "Well?" she asked, looking around the room, anywhere but at him, he stared at her hard, before standing suddenly and striding towards her. Gripping her upper arms, he pulled her to him and their lips met in another fiery kiss, and this time, instead of using her arms to push him away, she was pulling him closer to her.

Finally, they both pulled away, both their breathing ragged and lips swollen. "Sirius we can't" she whispered desperately, "You don't know who I am" she said, moving over to the windows to look out at the stormy night, the moon was half-full, "10 days" she whispered softly, but Sirius heard her and his head shot up and his eyes focused on the moon also.

"Then tell me who you are" he said, moving to stand beside her, "I – I – I can't" she whispered brokenly, "Believe me Sirius if I could I would, but I have been sworn to secrecy, I gave my word" tears rose unbidden in her eyes and Sirius was compelled to hold her in his arms and comfort her as she cried.

After she stopped crying, Arianna pulled away from Sirius, "Don't make this harder than it already is Sirius, you should go" she said, thanking the stars that her voice didn't tremble, didn't make it known that she was ripping out her own heart and stomping on it. "Please Arianna," Sirius was looking her in the eyes, "Don't do this," he whispered, she looked away, the first to break their eye contact. "You don't understand, it's not that simple" she tried again and then Sirius lost it.

"Then make me understand, make it that simple" he yelled, "I want to be with you" he continued softer, looking at her pleadingly, Arianna was close to having an emotional breakdown, "I don't" she said, there she said it. She didn't have to mean it, but by god she'd said it.

He turned and walked away from her. Arianna ran outside in the rain, at night and fell to the ground crying, "Are you happy now? Why did you bring me back only to take him from me? I'm not strong enough! I can't do it without him! I can't" and that was where Lily, Alexia and Albus found her hours later, still curled up in a little ball, laying in the rainy night whispering the same words over and over again

"But I need him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus carried her and the four of them went to his rooms where he lay her in his master bed, nestled under the covers Arianna looked petite and fragile and for the first time, true terror gripped his heart. The thought of losing this one small girl was enough to turn him into a quivering fool.

The three of them sat in his living room above his office and had hot chocolate, waiting for Arianna to wake and tell them what transpired to hurt her so bad.

A few hours later when the sun was starting to rise and people were beginning to rise within the stone walls of the ancient castle, did Arianna arise to find her memory blank of the night before. She sat puzzling over the problem for a few minutes before her memory came back in broken bits. As what she had done and said the night before came back, Arianna broke down and sobbed onto the silken sheets.

Albus, Alexia and Lily watched as their friend and granddaughter broke down, the much loved girl crying against the soft pillow was enough to bring out the vengeful side in anyone and these three were feeling pretty vengeful at that moment.

"Ari, oh Ari, what happened?" Alexia whispered, curling up beside her friend and wrapping her arms around the other girl, Arianna managed to sob out the main parts of what had transpired only hours earlier and when the general gist had been given, the other three's heart were breaking at the sadness permuting from the petite girl, she fell asleep, wrapped in Alexia's comforting embrace and whispered before falling asleep, "love you" and Alexia echoed the sentiment, "Love you too" **(AN – THIS IS ONLY A LOVE SHARED BETWEEN _FRIENDS_ NOT FEMMESLASH)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Arianna next awoke, the room was empty and a scroll was floating next to the bed, she read it, jumping from the bed when she'd finished the note –

_Arianna, _

_You were having nightmares, gave you Dreamless Sleep. We're all in class, just state what you need and it'll appear. _

_Love _

_Alexia, Lily and Grandfather_

Arianna called, "Umm… Uniform, transfiguration books and my wand" she looked around the room expectantly until a few seconds later, looking disappointed, Arianna groaned and fell back against the pillow, only to be hit in the back of the bed by something. Turning around she found her books, wand and uniform folded neatly on her pillow, sighing, she rose from the bed and started preparing for transfiguration, it was a double and she'd only missed the first twenty-five minutes, it's be another ten before she reached the classroom.

Rushing around the upper floor of her grandfather's quarters, she ran out the door and all the way to her transfiguration class. Stumbling through the door and into the class, she blushed when everyone turned to look at her; she hated it when they stared.

Sirius turned away when he saw her and then she really hung her head in shame, but knowing she was doing it to prevent them both hurting, she sighed and made her way towards Lily and Alexia, but she veered over a few rows and slid into the seat next to Lucius, who gently squeezed her hand under the table and before starting to write notes again.

Smiling softly as McGonagall started up her lecture on turning people into inanimate objects, she slipped into her other side, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire and meticulous note taker. "… and the consequences of when Theodore turned himself into a Teapot…? He was unable to change himself back and currently resides in the accidental magical reversal department within the Ministry, they're still trying to change him back…" McGonagall continued on for quite some time.

After Transfiguration finished, Arianna stuck with Lucius as he led her through the halls and towards the Slytherin common room before Lily or anyone else could protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing Arianna knew she was curled up in Lucius's room, they were both waiting for Narcissa and Severus to return from whatever had kept them from attending Transfiguration. Arianna however was not disappointed when not five minutes later, Narcissa and Severus breezed into the room with two suspicious looking bags in their hands.

"Ari!" Narcissa blinked twice before running and pulling her friend into a tight embrace, "I heard from Alexia what happened, she thought I should know, even if the two of us aren't best friends" Arianna smiled again and returned the embrace fiercely, "Thanks Cissa, but it's my own fault" she whispered, Narcissa pulled away and regarded her with shrewd eyes, "No," she whispered, "Whatever happened between you and Sirius was not your fault, my cousin is just too stupid to see how much you like him"

Severus snorted and raised an eyebrow; reminiscent of what he did when he taught her potions. Opening his arms, he mock-sighed, "My turn?" he said with mock exasperation, nodding, she laughed softly and hugged him tightly, "Honestly woman, you and your hugs are going to give us Slytherins a bad name"

Arianna nodded and moved from his arms and back to the bed, "You gave yourself one Sev" she said and he sneered at the nickname she'd given him earlier, while Narcissa suppressed her laughter and Lucius snorted from his spot on the bed.

"Oh shut up **Luc**" Severus mimicked, smirking when Lucius's face fell and he growled, "Shut it _Sev_" Narcissa and Arianna laughed at the boys expressions before they got down to serious business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Narcissa yelled, jumping up in shock…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end of that.

What'd you think?

Well, thanks go to…

Raspberri13, mizzlilme, SerenityEmrys, amrawo, sirius'girl4eva99

Brutally Honest – Well there wasn't much focus on the prank, more on the result of the game. What did you think honestly? I think you're right, the fighting over the issue did add realness but what about this chapter? I don't really know when their relationship should start and how but I'm working on it. I feel heaps better now. Loves it.

Sireal – I think most fans hate Wormtail but not many loathe him, I think those of us that want to change the stpry by writing these little filcets are the ones that truly loathe what he is, but then there are the people out there who like him. Thanks for the review.

Lanhar – You'll find out about the Malfoy's later, let's just say Arianna had something to do with it. I guess this is a bit AU. Hmm……… oh well, loves it.

Moony'sMate – Loves it, thanks so much for the review.

Barfing – Wow, I think you're my first angry review, thanks for that. BTB (by the by) I can recommend a great doctor to remove the stick from your ass. Loves it.

Rane2920072 – Yea, I have my email taken off me pulls collar nervously whoops, I'm doing good now, how bout you? Holidays soon? Have a great weekend!


	8. And Yet More Fighting and Snogging

Chapter 8

Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away

The Used "Take It Away"

Friend fluff - James/Arianna

Romance/angst - Sirius/Arianna

Does anyone listen to Le Chemin? So cool!

Hey everyone, So sorry I didn't update sooner but I was in hospital sick! But I'm back! Guys 12 days until I go to France, so I haven't abandoned you, I'll be on a school trip for 6-7 weeks! Yay but a sad yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Narcissa yelled, jumping up in shock…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm pregnant" Arianna said with a straight look on her face, silence befell the room and she felt all three sets of eyes on her, looking around at the astonished faces of the three usually composed Slytherins around her, Severus, who had been drinking when she made the announcement promptly started choking on his water and Arianna stared laughing. "No seriously, you heard me the first time, I'm going home with Lily for the Christmas holidays"

Lucius sniffed in disgust and Severus raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, Lucius, you act like your father" "I am **nothing** like that man!" Lucius immediately growled, "That's what Draco said" she whispered to herself, although the three Slytherins heard her. Arianna immediately regretted opening her mouth on the subject of his future son, the one he knew nothing about. "Who's Draco? And what the hell does he have to do with this conversation?" Severus piped up, Arianna looked away guiltily and averted her eyes from theirs as she answered "He's…he's a friend, one of my best" she sniffed and looked away.

"Well, I should be going, Alexia might be looking for me" Arianna stood and walked quickly for the exit, "Wait!" Narcissa stood to stop her from leaving but Arianna had already vanished, Lucius swore when he saw she was gone, "how does she _do_ that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna whispered the password to the fat lady and slipped noiselessly into the Gryffindor common room and bypassed all the people talking, some called for her too join them, but Arianna just ducked her head and moved swiftly towards the girl's dorm.

Taking the stairs two at a time she quickly reached the sixth year dorms and was hidden from prying eyes. The entire school knew she'd had a falling out with Sirius and everyone was curious to hear about it, but the group was keeping it silent. What she didn't expect when she opened the curtains surrounding her four-poster bed was James to be sitting cross-legged in the centre.

"Argh!" Arianna screamed when she found him on her bed, "What no hugs?" he said, holding his arms open wide, she walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the window looking out at the stormy sky, it would be snowing in a couple weeks.

"James this is the girls dorm" she said, "There's supposed to be a spell on the stairs to keep boys from coming in" He raised an eyebrow "And how did you know that?" she smirked, "Hogwarts: A History and my grandfather, he assured me of privacy, obviously he was wrong" James slide off the bed and walked to the door, "Well if that's the way you want it" he said, opening the door.

"Wait James" she said, moving from her spot at the window and turning to look at him, tears shimmering in her eyes "I'm sorry, so sorry" she whispered, and the tears started to fall and as she said the next sentence she collapsed crying into his arms, "I didn't want it to end this way, I didn't want to push him away" James picked her up wedding style and carried Arianna over to her bed, laying down and holding her while she cried.

James listened to the story that she managed to choke out while she cried and he truly felt sorry for the girl in his arms who was making her own little space in his heart. Once she'd calmed down some, James asked her the question he'd been itching to ask her since she said that last sentence that set her off, "Why'd you do it then?"

Arianna looked up at him, her green eyes clouded and heavy with feelings, "Because I had too, he would've only gotten hurt in the end" she whispered, "How?" he kept pushing her for answers, "Because I don't … I can't…" she looked away, the tears refilling in her eyes, "because I don't deserve him James, I'd only bring him pain" she looked away, "I never told you did I? I never told you that it was my fault that my parents died, I was and Alexia's friendship with me cost her her parents. Voldemort was looking for me" James looked shocked and Arianna remembered the day she had asked Dumbledore what had happened to her "parents"

Flashback 

"_Headm-Grandfather," she began, "What happened to my parents?" he looked up from the pile of paperwork sitting in front of him and as the color drained from his face he managed to choke out "You-you don't remember?" she shook her head, this would help her make a back story, whatever he told her about Charles and Clarisse Chase would help her cover story just a bit more. _

"_Voldemort came, he's been trying to kill me for years and when he found out I had a family, instead of coming for me to just kill me, he went for the people who were most important too me. Aberforth, you and I are the only people left to the once vast Dumbledore clan" he took a breath, tears shimmered in his bright blue eyes that were unusually dulled with grief. _

"_When Voldemort came they had Alexia's parents, Ella and Liam over, the two of you were out shopping and he killed them, furious that my most precious and dear great-granddaughter was not there he burned down the house in his anger, luckily that was only the summer house you were staying at. The Morgan, Chase and Dumbledore manors are all still very much in tact. The two of you arrived home and I guess that's where you performed that great feat of magic, shifting the two of you onto Hogwarts grounds and you passed out. The authorities found the house maybe a quarter off an hour later after I flooed them, you were still out of it and so was I" _

_End Flashback_

"Have you ever told anyone else that?" he asked tentatively, her eyes snapped to his and burned with green fire, "What do you want me to do James? Throw a party saying my parents are dead and it's my fault, tattoo 'poor little rich girl' to my forehead or run through the school screaming and crying? They're dead and nothing is ever going to bring them back" he hugged her, "If it helps, I don't think it will but I don't think Sirius would very much mind if his parents were dead" Arianna slapped his shoulder but managed to give a weak grin.

He smiled, "Just go to sleep, everything will be better when you wake up" her eyes met his, "Promise?" she whispered sounding like a little kid, he nodded and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, "I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lily and Alexia entered the room a little while later with the other marauders under the invisibility cloak behind them, none of them were prepared for the sight that greeted them, James and Arianna curled up on her bed together with tear tracks on Arianna's face.

Lily and Alexia quietly moved to their beds and sat down, Remus pulled the invisibility cloak of them and took a seat on the edge of Alexia's bed, Peter sat on the edge of Lily's and Sirius went over to the window seat and slid down the wall onto that, his eyes never leaving Arianna.

About an hour later, Arianna's eyes fluttered open and as she felt the other body next to her she bolted upright, although she didn't disturb James from his deep slumber. Looking around the room she found five sets of eyes on her: Lily, Alexia, Peter, Remus and Sirius… Sirius. Dammit! "Uhhh" she said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, "Not your most eloquent" Alexia noted.

"What do you want me to say?" Arianna said softly, Sirius stood abruptly and grabbed her arm, "Excuse us" and he pulled her out the door and up the stairs, past the seventh year dorms and the empty head-room, stopping in front of a 'brick wall' he tapped it twice and pulled her into the corridor and opened the door to a random room.

As far as the room went it was average with couches, chairs, a fireplace and windows, bookcases and desks. "What was that?" he asked her in a low, gravelly voice, Arianna glared, "I was upset, he comforted me, we fell asleep" she sighed, "Sirius I'm not your girlfriend" He growled, really growled before calming himself. "No, you're not but I still like you" he said in a deceptively calm voice, Arianna moved closer, "Sirius, this can't ever be anything, nothing can happen between us" she said, "Why?" he retorted. "Because" she said, Sirius snorted, "Well that solves it then, I'm cured of my feelings because you say so, it isn't that simple" he said sarcastically.

Arianna looked away, ashamed, "Well it has to be, you have to accept the fact that we can never be more because it'll only get you dead" she whispered, "When I kiss you, we don't all get to live happily ever after" she whispered, close to tears, "When you kiss me everything bad thing that I have done or that's happened to me disappears, when you kiss me, I want to die" he said seriously.

Arianna had had enough of the conversation and rushed past Sirius and back into the sixth year dorm that was suspiciously empty, Arianna fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius stalked into the sixth year boy's dorm and found James waiting for him, "What happened? You look pissed" he asked, Sirius kicked a chair, "What did she say to you?" James asked, surprised at his friend's anger. "She said that nothing could happen between us, that I'd only end up dead, whatever that means" James lit up like a christmas tree, "Of course!" he said excitedly, rushing over to Sirius, "She likes you and you genuinely like her, don't argue with me, and she's pushing you away. Damn You-Know-Who" he shouted.

"Whoa Jamie, back up a bit and tell the rest of the class" he said, gripping James's shoulders, "Voldemort killed her parents, he wanted to kill the person closest too Dumbledore and who else but his favored great-granddaughter? Voldemort came to her summerhouse, killed her parents, as well as Alexia's and burnt the house down when he found she wasn't there. She doesn't want anything to happen to you so she's distancing herself from you" James explained.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, "No you are" James made the same lame joke he had always made when Sirius asked him that question, James rolled his eyes, "Of course I am you git" Sirius let go of him and ran from the room, a plan forming in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily was sitting in the common room when Sirius came down the stairs at a full-blown run, "LILY!" he shouted loud enough to make the entire common room turn to look at the shouting marauder. "Lily, you gotta come with me right now" he was speaking so quickly that she could barely make sense of what he was saying, "Ok" she said and before she could get another word out he was off dragging her out of the common room and down a few corridors and such until he saw the tapestry on the seventh floor.

Sirius stopped abruptly and let go of her hand, walking in front of the same spot three times before a door appeared from nowhere, (A/N - like magic, she punned) Sirius quickly pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them. "Okay Sirius, what's with all the rushing and secrecy" she said whilst looking around the room, a couple comfy chairs, some windows and given the odd hue of the room, more than a few wards.

"Sit" he commanded and Lily shot him a strange glance before complying, "Now James has just told me some things that might explain Arianna's weird behavior and such… blah blah blah" he said, "I need your help bringing her here tonight so I can have one last shot at trying to make it with her" He was pacing and at the end of his impassioned speech, he looked at her to find skepticism on her face. "Please Lily, I really like this girl and I need your help" he looked so sad, so lost that she felt pangs of sympathy stirring within her romantic heart, "Fine Padfoot, but if you hurt her or screw this up, that's it, you need to let her go, feelings or not" Lily bargained and he nodded enthusiastically, "Marauder's Honor" and they sealed the deal with the marauder handshake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later……….

"Arianna… come on" Lily was dragging her reluctant friend through the halls of Hogwarts and to her hopeful-knight-in-shining-amour-to-be. Lily concentrated on Sirius as she paced in front of the R.o.R's door and suddenly a greenish hued door appeared and Lily pushed Arianna towards it, "Shouldn't you be going in first?" Arianna asked Lily, who just gave her puffy-eyed friend another shove. Arianna hadn't dressed up before coming; Lily had merely pulled her from her bed where she was laying with red-rimmed, puffy eyes in her misery, thinking about Sirius.

Arianna opened the door and her mouth fell open in wonder before she opened her mouth, Lily had given her one final shove into the room and she fell, her open mouth emitting a surprised squeal while the floor rose up to met her when a pair of strong arms shot out and the door slammed shut behind her….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bye Guys!

Bons baisers de

DSMelody !

Reviews –

Thanks too - sirius'girl4eva99, profet, Celi, amrawo, andrettamaiebodi (That would be telling!) Raspberri13, Blossom1098, AngelFYI13, goldfish682,

Mikki – Wow, thanks for the eager review! Hope you like the chapter!

Raspberri13 – Thanks heaps for reviewing, it doesn't matter when and you don't need to do it every chapter but really thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

mizzlilme – That would have been my eager little self's mistake, sometimes I get carried away… maybe they have one lesson every two weeks together to get the sixth years thinkgin about NEWTS or something… Thanks for the review!

Lovelie - Yeah, I did, I hope you like this one! Thanks muchly for the review!

IamSiriusgrl – How was it? Was it good? Well I hope you liked this one as well! Loves it!

Lanhar – Close but no and yes, you're very good at this, but you read the chapter, so now you know! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

readerofHP – well you see it's a chain, they (Lucius, Severus and Narcissa) became nice to her in the future and then she was nice to them in the past, making them nice to her in the future! Exhausting…. Thanks for the review!

aCharmedOne – Thanks your so sweet! Oh, that's really nice, thanks so much! You really made my day… well night! Thanks for the review!

prin69 – Thanks for your reviews, very appreciated! You were so sweet!

Elyse Bennet – Thanks for the ideas, I'm kinda leaning towards the Remus-Ginny love next chapter but there will be no sex for a while, I can tell you that! I need to develop them… okay that was weird, well thanks for the reviews!

LadyDagger – Not dead, just sick, exams, preparing for france and assignments… sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you like the chapter… thanks for the review, it was really nice and sweet!

Kipuna – Wow, thanks so much, I'm really glad you can get into the characters! Sometimes I'm afraid I go over the top but it's really good to hear how much you like the story, it's fun to write! Thanks for the review!

Dark Me – Hey stranger- just joking! Lol! Thanks for the review I'm glad the story continues to live up to your expectations! XD

floro13 – Honey we all want Sirius, cept they made him look bad in the movie: (

Thanks for the review!

JamieGirl – you have got to write the longest reviews in history and I couldn't be happier! I'm glad to see how much you get into the story and I hope this chapter does the previous ones justice! Sometimes I get so scared and just want to rewrite the whole chapter because I'm afraid it's that bad! Your theorizing is very good, sometimes it's like you're in my head! But you're basically right, just don't tell anyone! And try not to think to much about it or the story will lose it's meaning to you if you guess everything! Lol, thanks for the review! Loves it! XD


	9. Christmas Holidays and Dates

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And ill be the first to go

Lindsay Lohan 'Over'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap-

A few hours later……….

"Arianna… come on" Lily was dragging her reluctant friend through the halls of Hogwarts and to her hopeful-knight-in-shining-amour-to-be. Lily concentrated on Sirius as she paced in front of the R.o.R's door and suddenly a greenish hued door appeared and Lily pushed Arianna towards it, "Shouldn't you be going in first?" Arianna asked Lily, who just gave her puffy-eyed friend another shove. Arianna hadn't dressed up before coming; Lily had merely pulled her from her bed where she was laying with red-rimmed, puffy eyes in her misery, thinking about Sirius.

Arianna opened the door and her mouth fell open in wonder before she opened her mouth, Lily had given her one final shove into the room and she fell, her open mouth emitting a surprised squeal while the floor rose up to met her when a pair of strong arms shot out and the door slammed shut behind her….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omph" was the first thing Arianna said when her body was slammed against another after being pulled up from hitting the ground. She turned around to thank the person that had rescued her from the ground and groaned, letting her head fall foreword and rest against Sirius's rather nice, muscled chest… _'It is a rather nice chest…'_ Arianna thought absentmindedly, nuzzling his shirt a bit and inhaling his smell.

Sirius smiled as he held her in his arms and sighed in contentment when he felt her begin to nuzzle his shirt, the material of the shirt began to cause a _delicious_ friction against his smooth torso.

Arianna felt such warmth envelop her as his warm body was willingly pressed up against her own, warm, pliant one. Sirius's body felt so warm and safe, holding her petite frame against his much broader, muscled one. "Sirius" she breathed, her soft mouth caressed his name as she said it. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly and securely around her body and held her close, like she was the most delicate and precious gem in the world and to him, she was.

Pressing closer to his body, Arianna lifted her head to look him in the eyes, his stormy grey ones met her own dark chocolate brown ones and he saw the sign he'd been waiting for all along. His messy black locks feel around to frame his handsome face as his lips lowered to meet her own.

Arianna gasped at the sensation that his kiss elicited in her and her mouth opened under his own, the kiss became more passionate, like the previous ones they'd shared before, except this time, the kiss was more than just a passionate snog in a cupboard or a desperate, goodbye kiss in a hidden room. This kiss was a promise, a promise that she felt exactly the same as he did and that this time, she wouldn't be walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REMUS AND ALEXIA

Remus watched Alexia hunched over her homework across the other side of the common room, his delicate wolf nose picking up her anxiety and it wasn't about the potions essay in front of her. She was worried about something more substantial than that, he wondered what was worrying her when he felt James nudge him. Turning to look at one of his best friends, James nodded in the direction of Alexia, as if to say **'Go and talk to her, go _on_'** and James gave him a little push.

Sighing, Remus knew that James wouldn't let it rest, so rising, he made his way over to the table and the girl that occupied most of his waking thoughts and his dreams too.

"Hey Alexia" Remus said, startling the red-haired girl from her thoughts, "Remus, hey" a soft, kind of preoccupied smile graced her face and her eyes flashed warmly with an emotion he didn't know.

"What's worrying you?" he asked, getting to the heart of the problem, having no idea how to talk to the girl he liked and so they started talking, turns out the problem was she was worried about what would happen if Arianna didn't go out with Sirius, because lord knew that the girl wanted to… desperately. And as the conversation moved away from that and onto other topics, Remus found himself becoming so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't notice when it started raining, when people drifted from the common room into their own dorms to go to sleep, in fact, the only thing that finally broke them away from each other was when Alexia yawned. Noting the time, Remus was surprised at how long they had talked without noting the passing time.

He apologized profusely, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the girl's staircase. Quickly pecking his cheek, Alexia told him how much she had enjoyed herself and then she was gone, with one last, lingering look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wormtail

Peter looked around the dripping, weird smelling corridor in the dungeons in disgust and scurried along to meet his contact, the marauders had done nothing really note worthy to report, but he was told to report everything that happened. Peter hadn't spent, as much time with his old friends since he pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord, the only time he spent with them now was to collect information for the Dark Lord.

Pressing a hand against the rotted wooden door, Peter closed it behind him and turned to face his contact….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius and Arianna

They were sitting on the large picnic blanket he had laid out for them earlier, she was leaning back against his chest, he occasionally dropped a kiss on her neck and she occasionally kissed his fingers on the hand that held her own, wrapped around her waist. They were watching the rainfall; he had concentrated on the outside when he made their little setting, but he took precautions to protect them from the weather, so even if it was pouring rain like now, they'd both stay dry thanks to the rooms magic. The two of them were currently overlooking the lake and protected from the storm raging outside.

Arianna snuggled back against him and said, "Sirius, no matter what happens, this will always be our day, won't it?" she arched her neck to turn around and look at him, Sirius smiled softly down at her and nodded his head, "Ours" he smiled and held her tighter against his body.

"Sirius, I…I…I want to be with you, but I'm so scared" she whispered, thinking he wouldn't hear her against the steady beating of the rain, but he had, "When the time is right, you just let me know" he whispered in her ear, she turned around in his arms and whispered against his lips, "When the time is right" and pressed her lips against his own.

They broke away and snuggled together, not paying attention to the time, just happy to be in one another's company, content to lay there together for some time yet.

Some time later that night

Arianna had fallen asleep, snuggled against Sirius's side and he had fallen asleep a little while later, with her pressed tightly against him, arms still tightly intertwined.

In the morning, approx 7am

Arianna stretched as she awoke, feeling another warm body beside her own, as she turned around and encountered Sirius smooth body, memories of what had been most of the day and all night came rushing back to her; the two of them kissing, holding each other, whispering sweet things to each other and finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Looking at her wiz-otch (AN – wizarding version of 'Swotch' I guess) she saw they had fifteen minutes before breakfast and an hour until classes started for the day. Shaking the body beside her, Arianna tried not to think about the hard muscles under her smooth palm. Sirius stirred under her persistent hands and he blearily opened his eyes to find her chocolate-y ones staring back at him unblinkingly.

"Morning sunshine" she said, a small smile quirking her lips and Sirius couldn't help but give her a goofy grin in return, thinking about yesterday. "Come on Lover Boy, breakfast"

Standing, Arianna pointed her wand at herself first and then him, saying the same charm to clean them, "Freshus" (AN – Original ;) ) and they were wearing clean school robes, hair and teeth brushed and smelling faintly of mint.

Walking to the Great Hall, Arianna stopped before the closed doors, Sirius coming to rest beside her, Arianna quietly whispered to herself, "When the time is right" and she slipped her own far smaller hand in his larger one. Sirius looked down at Arianna in shock and seeing the small smile playing across her lips, he understood

Placing one hand on the Great hall doors each, Sirius and Arianna pushed them open; the entire hall went silent upon seeing them before pandemonium broke out all over the hall.

Alexia dragged Arianna over to Lily and immediately they started talking and saying how they knew it would happen. Alexia never once mentioned her fear yesterday; the terror that had gripped her heart as she thought of what Sirius might do if Arianna rejected him again.

Arianna looked over to the Slytherin and saw her three friends shooting her worried glances, subtly though, Arianna smiled fondly as she saw Lucius practically holding Narcissa in her chair. Not feeling that this was fair on her Slytherin friends, Arianna broke away from her two friends and walked towards the Slytherin table, leaving Lily in mid-sentence.

Sliding into the seat beside Narcissa and across from Lucius and Severus, Arianna started talking with her Slytherin friends, shooting Sirius, James, Alexia, Lily and Remus smiles throughout the meal. When breakfast was over and it was time to go to class, Arianna summoned her books, parchment, ink and quills before heading over to her almost-kinda-maybe boyfriend and friends.

Slowly the group trudged to Double Transfiguration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lessons that day, the group of six friends collapsed in the common room on 'their' couches, lots of students were trying to figure out the relationship between Arianna and Sirius. Smiling mysteriously every time she was asked what was going on between them, Arianna soon grew weary of all the noise and people.

Standing, kissing each boy on the cheek and bidding the group goodnight, Arianna was about to disappear up the girls dormitory stairs when Sirius grabbed her wrist and spun her around, the common room went silent, her body was pressed against his and she could feel every delicious inch of him. Looking into his eyes she saw an emotion there she couldn't describe, leaning down, his lips brushed hers for an instant "No more quick kisses" he whispered before their lips were pressed together in a hard, passionate kiss.

Breaking away and breathing erratically, Arianna smiled and pecked him on the lips before practically skipping up the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FRIDAY NIGHT

The week passed quickly and in a similar fashion; going to class, splitting her time before her two groups of friends, making time with Sirius, spending time with her grandfather and homework.

Everyone had long gone to sleep, Arianna included and she was in the middle of a nightmare:

_Arianna was running through the woods, she didn't know where she was running only she had to put as much space between herself and the thing that was pursuing her as possible. _

_Racing through the woods, Arianna saw a house come into view, it was a brick, two storey house and the lights were on inside… there were shrieks and the sound of curses being thrown, glass was tinkling as it broke. Arianna rushed towards the house, only to see James fall to the ground, his lifeless hazel eyes forever reflecting the bitterness of his defeat. Arianna paid no heed to the cloaked figure that had caused his death, instead running towards the fallen figure of her… he was like her brother. _

_Arianna sobbed and shook his body in the dream but he would not wake. _

Sitting up in bed Arianna gasped for breath, feeling her wet cheeks she felt the telltale tracks of her tears. Crawling from her bed, Arianna stumbled down the girls stairs and up too the 6th year boys dorm. Finding James's bed, Arianna curled up in a ball beside the warm, breathing body of her… brother.

James woke to the feeling of someone crawling into bed with him, looking down and seeing the mass of black ringlets, James lifted the covers so they covered her body as Arianna crawled into the bed beside him and rested her head on his chest. "What happened?" he asked, securing an arm around the girl who was like the sister he would never have. "Nightmare" she whispered back, shuddering against his body as if she was cold.

James just kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, feeling her body relax into the firm grasp of sleep and he too, fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an irate Alexia who found them the next morning, ranting and raving about 'not being told things' and 'heart attacks' and 'thought old Mouldy had you' Sirius had just opened his arms and let them envelop his pale and shaking almost-kinda-maybe girlfriend.

He had kept her close that day, not letting her out of his sight, carefully observing her every move. She was still shaky and pale, but other than that she was her usual self, sometimes her eyes would shoot up with an unfamiliar wildness in them, before they landed on Lily, James, Remus or himself and she seemed to calm. Alexia spoke with her in quite, controlled whispers and seemed to understand his almost-kinda-maybe girlfriend's problem.

Tomorrow was the Hogsmeade day for the month and Sirius was going to ask Arianna to go with him, it would be their first date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sirius approached Arianna from behind, to the rest of the school it was unofficially official that they were a couple and Lily and James had competition for the 'cutest couple'

Tapping her on the shoulder, he waited for her to spin around, which Arianna did and became unsteady on her feet, arms whipping out, Sirius steadied her, looking deep into her eyes and took a deep breath. He had never been this nervous before and that was probably because he had never liked anyone as much as he liked her and since he was the 'hottest' guy at Hogwarts, he was guaranteed not to be rejected. The entire common room silenced to hear him speak.

Pausing before opening his mouth and asking, "Arianna, will you go to Hogsmeade with me? As a date?" She paused before opening her mouth to respond.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, leaving him hanging in suspense, "It's okay, it was a stupid idea" Sirius hurriedly said, before turning, ready to sprint to the safety of his dorm room, but Arianna's soft, small hand gripped his forearm. "I was just joking, of course I'll go" her chocolate eyes looked at him beseechingly, begging for forgiveness.

Sirius pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, loving fashion, "It's okay baby, but you might have to kiss it better" he smiled slyly and his eyes brightened, Arianna giggled and nodded, she kissed his cheek, "Here?" she asked coyly, when he shook his head no, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his nose, neck and she nibbled on his ear, getting a slight groan in response, Arianna covered his lips with hers and his arms tightened around her waist, keeping her against him.

Someone cleared their throat behind the couple that had been making out in the center of the common room, "Umm, guys, try to keep it Pg-13 in the common room" Lily smiled at their joint dazed expressions, Arianna's eyes cleared and she blushed furiously before ducking her head and burying it in Sirius's shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James smiled over at Lily, bent over her homework with Arianna and Alexia, the three of them whispering amongst themselves. Instead of doing their homework, the three of them (James, Remus and Sirius) were holding a Marauder meeting, trying to decide on certain things, lately the three of them had been so involved in other things they hadn't had time to talk, but made time now, after all, the first Quidditch match of the season was next month.

James's eyes slid over to Arianna, his feelings for his friend were changing, at first he liked her as a friends and now his feeling were changing, he loved her dearly now, she was like the little sister he was never getting. He wanted to protect her and look after her. Sighing, James turned his attention back to Sirius, something about Arianna and Alexia was off slightly, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CARRIAGES TO HOGSMEADE

As the group of five left the carriage that transported them from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Remus had not joined them, he was spending the day in the hospital wing, claiming to not be well and truthfully, he didn't look too well. Arianna walked up to the Thestrals and pricked her finger with her house badge and let a drop of blood fall onto the waiting tongues, when she walked back to the group, she saw Sirius and James out a little way, talking in hushed voices.

JAMES AND SIRIUS

James had dragged Sirius aside once they had gotten off the carriages; he had to talk to Sirius now, while Ari was away and before he went crazy. Pulling his life-long friend away from the group slightly, James started speaking in a calm voice, his words slightly rushed.

"Sirius, I love you like a brother, hell we grew up as brothers, but if you hurt Arianna, so help me god I will break every bone in your body, hang you up in the great hall and use you to practice my sword throwing" Sirius just smirked.

"She got to you too huh?" he said nonchalantly, James nodded and let out a big breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Sirius just smiled and clasped James's shoulder, "I won't hurt her"

And a silent understanding passes between the two boys who were often mistaken for brothers, both would die before anyone would hurt the girl that they loved, as a sister and as a lover (potential).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna spent a wonderful day with her friends and her OMG boyfriend! Yes, Sirius had officially asked her out, in front of everyone in the Three Broomsticks, it had been the happiest and most embarrassing moment in her life as of yet.

She remembered well what happened and thinking back on it, Arianna felt that pleasant tingle go down her spine.

_Flashback_

_The Group was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, it was just under half an hour before the carriages would arrive and the six of them were enjoying a butterbeer to end the perfect day. _

_Sirius was shifting nervously in his seat and James kept nudging him and then Sirius stood and cleared his throat, shifting anxiously from foot to foot, "Um, Aria? Will you," clears throat, the entire room was silently watching them, "Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" he ploughed on. _

_Arianna smiled and threw her arms around his neck, trying to block out the excited whispers breaking out between the Hogwarts students in the room. Sirius kissed her forehead and felt her tears soaking his shirt._

_End Flashback_

Now she was regretting her earlier happiness, because it reminded her of one important thing she was beginning to forget, she didn't belong here and she was falling into the trap of thinking she did.

Wrapping her arms around her chest, Arianna hugged herself, trying to fend of the sudden chill she felt, sitting on the ledge of the window, Arianna stared out at the black night, looking at the bits that the full moon illuminated. The Marauders had disappeared earlier, murmuring something about having other 'guy things' too do and had been gone ever since.

Arianna and Alexia knew what was going on, but seeing as they couldn't outright say that, as it would bring up too many questions, they had smiled, nodded and kissed the boys goodbye.

Now, as Arianna looked out to the night, listening to the lone howl of a wolf, she was assaulted by memories of past or to be technical, future. She missed her friends desperately and she was especially worried about Draco, she had not meant to be gone as long as it was becoming apparent they were going to be here, a long time.

Feeling the gentle breeze caress her face, for the first time in her life, Arianna found no solace in the quiet, blackness of the night. Crawling from the windowsill, Arianna snuck quietly past Alexia and Lily's beds and down the stairs, through the empty common room and into the 6th year boys' dorm. Curling up in her boyfriend's bed, lulled into a restless street by her boyfriend's reassuring smell, tossing and turning until she was so exhausted, even after being asleep, her body just shut down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three months since Arianna had awoken to find Sirius's arms wrapped tightly around her in his bed and she herself had peacefully drifted off to sleep now that he had his arms wrapped around her.

Over the months she had grown closer to both her Gryffindor friends and her Slytherin ones, now the day before Christmas holidays, she was anxiously pacing the common room, she had not spent a moment away from any of her friends for any period of time since she had stumbled across Lucius, Narcissa and Severus during her holiday break before school had started.

Now she would not only be leaving her Grandfather, Boyfriend, Friend, Brother, Slytherin friends and her favorite 'Aunt' Minerva. Of course, she wasn't allowed to call the woman that in public but since she spent lots of time with her Grandfather, she had also spent a lot of time with the deputy headmistress, who had eventually adopted the girl as her 'niece'.

Already Arianna was dreading meeting Lily's horrid sister the infamous 'horse-faced' Petunia, who had also been Harry's horrible aunt and to leave her nice, safe and secure at Hogwarts, she was freaking out.

Something told her that her Christmas holidays were going to be eventful and not in a good way. Whenever someone mentioned the holidays, Arianna got this awful gut-wrenching sensation, like someone was twisting her insides around, she tried not to think about it too often but she knew that when the train pulled up at Kings Cross tomorrow, that leaving her life behind was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius saw his girlfriend pacing in the middle of the common room, walking silently up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently tugged her back, so her back was pressing up against his front, she relaxed against him and murmured, "How am I going to survive without you, James and Remus?" he smiled fondly down at her and kissed her forehead tenderly, "It's only for three weeks baby"

Sighing, she just closed her eyes and blocked her thoughts, simply enjoying being held by her boyfriend. Sirius pulled Aria over to the couches in the common room and they sat on one. He looked at her very seriously and held her hands before opening his mouth and saying, "Arianna…" he trailed off, not being able to convey what he wanted to say with words and simply pulled out the box and handed it to her.

Arianna opened the mystery box of navy velvet and gasped, almost dropping the box in shock; a silver bracelet, with the engraving **'Sirius and Arianna Forever'** on the bottom it had the date they started dating on it.

Tears coming to her eyes, Sirius slipped the bracelet from the box and secured it around her wrist, not knowing what to say in the wake of such a beautiful and thoughtful gift, Arianna flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, before pulling away and kissing him lovingly.

Sirius returned the kiss and held onto her tightly, this would be the last time her held her for three weeks and Sirius did not like that thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REMUS AND ALEXIA

Remus and Alexia were having another on of their famous debates in the library and when Madame Pince decided they were getting to vocal on their ideas, she kicked them from the library.

Having not found a suitable place to continue their argument, Alexia and Remus returned to the Common Room only to find it empty of all their friends, checking the time and finding it to be 12pm, Remus pulled Alexia into a hug before ushering her to the girls dormitory stairs, bidding her goodnight, Remus wasn't prepared for the goodnight peck she placed on his lips.

Smiling as he made his way to bed, Remus couldn't help but reply every second in **excruciating** detail of what had just happened with Alexia. Falling asleep with a small, contented smile on his face, Remus dreamed of his little redheaded vixen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopping on the train and into their compartment with their trunks in it, Arianna settled onto Sirius's lap for the journey, Lily curled up onto James's and Alexia and Remus sat on either side of the compartment.

The old witch with the food cart came in around twelve they all bought a pile of things and shared them, after the witch, a few boys came in and gruffly told the marauders to have a good holidays and nodded to the girls.

After that Arianna fell asleep and assumed she had sleep for the better part of the journey because the next thing she knew was she was being gently placed onto the seat and she heard "Malfoy" and she shot up instantly.

Arianna turned to find her boyfriend standing protectively in front of her, ever since they had begun dating Sirius had become possessive with her around her Slytherin friends, she understood that he didn't trust his cousin or Lucius and Severus and they had never really given him one.

She peered at them from behind Sirius and gave a little wave, "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, Sirius spun around and smiled softly at her, before sighing and sitting down beside her. Arianna pecked him on the cheek and stood, "I'm gonna go talk to Luc, Sev and Cissa for a while. Bye Guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna sat in the compartment with her friends, they talked and talked, sometimes they sat in a comfortable silence, but still, they were together. Finally when the sun was setting and she had been with her friends since 2 and it was now 6. Arianna stood and hugged them all, "Bye guys, I'll owl you" and she disappeared from the cabin and down the train a bit until she was curling herself up on Sirius's lap again. Sirius stirred briefly from his peaceful slumber before settling an arm around her waist and falling back to sleep.

Sirius was lifting her, holding her securely in his strong arms and carrying her to the platform, Lily was dragging their trunks with help from her parents, who had been anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter were there, waiting alongside the Evans for the three boys. Mrs. Potter was smiling and hugging her boys, save for Sirius who cradled his girlfriend and glared at Mr. Evans when he offered to take her.

"Bye James" Lily whispered, when it was time for both families to leave, the group of seix moved a bit away from their two sets of parents, Arianna was awake by then and stood pressed against Sirius, who was holding her too him tightly. Lily gave him a quick passionate kiss, gave quick hugs to Sirius and Remus.

Alexia looked at them and hugged James and Sirius but when she hugged Remus, she gave him a peck on his cheek, before running to Lily. Remus was stunned, his hand moved to his cheek where she'd kissed him. "Did that just happen?" he asked dumbly.

His friends laughed at him, now it was just Arianna and them, she gave Remus a hug and whispered into his ear, "She won't wait forever". Turning to James, she chuckled and said, "So long Brother Dearest" she hugged him tightly and he whispered in her ear, "Look after Lily" she smiled at him and said, "I'm all over it" James and Remus decided to give them so privacy, so they went off to James's parents, where they received another warm welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna looked up at Sirius, "I don't want you to go" Sirius pulled her to him and hugged her like it would be the last time. "I wish you could come to James's, I'll owl you all the time, okay and maybe James, Remus and I could sneak out for a while" he said waggling his eyebrows.

Hitting him on the arm she laughed lightly, "See it's less than month, we'll see each other again" he whispered, they shared a tender kiss, unknown to them it was full of love. "Goodbye" she whispered and she ran from him.

He watched her retreating back run through the platform towards Lily, struggling not to run after her himself, when she reached Lily's family they set off, and he just watched, just before they left, she threw one last look over her shoulder and he saw the tears shimmering bright in her eyes, before she turned away from him and went through the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius met up with James, Remus and James's parents. "Sirius" Mrs Potter cried, wrapping her arms around Sirius in what he could only describe as a motherly hug. He hugged her back, Mrs Potter had been like a mother to him, she even told him to call her 'mom' and Mr Potter 'dad' and he did.

He and Mr Potter had a very _'manly'_ shaking of hands.

"Come on" and they grabbed the portkey out of the platform and into Potter Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the Evans' home, Arianna was introduced to Lily's parents, Mr Evans had blonde hair and green eyes, he was very tall and lean, Mrs Evans had red hair and blue eyes, she was medium height and average build.

Petunia, Lily's older sister, had blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a long neck, tall, thin body, so overall she looked like a horse. Lily had laughed later when Arianna had told her that.

"Daddy this is Arianna Chase and Alexia Morgan, they both are Gryffindor 6th years and are my friends. Arianna is going out with Sirius, you remember Sirius?" Her father smiled and nodded, "He's a good lad" Mr Evans agreed, "Alexia likes Remus, but they aren't going out and Arianna is Headmaster Dumbledore's granddaughter" Lily wanted to tell her father **everything** about her new friends.

"Ari, Ali, this is my dad, Frank Evans" she said. Arianna smiled and shook his hand, Alexia followed, Aria's lead. Next was Mrs Evans, "Mum, these are my friends, Arianna and Alexia" she said pointing at them in turn. "This is my mum, Rose Evans" Lily announced proudly.

Smiling Arianna and Alexia both said "Hello" and Mrs Evans went off to cook dinner and Mr Evans was heaving their trunks upstairs, insisting that Lily introduce her friends to 'Petty'.

Lily led them upstairs and opened the door to her sister's room, she found her sister listening to music, while she painted her toenails, humming along with the tune. "Petunia" she said, pulling off her sister's headphone's. "These are my friends that are staying for the Christmas holidays, this is Arianna and Alexia" Lily introduced them.

Petunia it turned out was 19 and dating someone named Vernon Dursley, they were 'in love'. Petunia said, and she warned them to not lay a finger on her boyfriend, Lily snorted, but Arianna had a brilliant idea, "Wait here, and don't say a word.

She raced out of the room and was back in a second. "Here" she proclaimed happily. It was a group shot of the six marauders, Lily was on James's lap and he kissed her on the cheek before waving at the camera. Arianna was curled up on Sirius's lap and he had his arms wrapped securely around her waist, she was smiling widely and they were waving to the camera. Remus had his arm around Alexia neck and they were both blushing, but Alexia looked quite pleased with him.

"We won't lay a hand on your boyfriend, we have our own, that's James Potter, he's from an old, completely pureblooded family, he's totally in love with Lily. And that's Sirius Black, his family name is the same as the Potter's, not a drop of muggle blood, he's my boyfriend and James's best friend, and that's Remus Lupin, he's another pure-blood with any muggle in him, he likes Alexia. All three of them come from old money, just like me and Alexia" Arianna announced happily.

"Don't worry, with three guy's like this, why would we want a muggle?" Lily said, they smiled at the gob-smacked expression on her sister's face, "Yea, Sirius said, him and Remus might sneak away for a visit" Arianna brightened up.

"What about James?" Lily asked, "Lils, where there's a Sirius, There's a James" she said, "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms and then mine" Lily laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting a tour of the house, and a nice dinner from Mrs Evans, Lily took them to the upstairs lounge room, when there was a peaking at the window; it was an owl, carry three letters. One for each of them.

Arianna's was two letters in one, from both James and Sirius:

_Dear Arianna,_

_It's James here, your precious boyfriend will write next because I really don't want to read what he writes to you. How are you? Did you meet Lily's sister properly? She's a real cow! Don't tell Lily I said that but if you met her, you know it's true. How's Lily? And everyone else? Sirius misses you already and is moping around his room in the manor. Miss you heaps, little sister._

_P.S - Don't worry about Sirius, I've got my eyes on him, I won't let him do anything stupid, NO-Sirius put that DOWN! Stupid idiot, he's was playing with the well, just forget that. _

Have fun and be careful!  
Prongs

_Love James_

_To the most beautiful woman in the world, _

_How are you baby? I miss you heaps and so does James, he's complaining about me complaining about you not being here, when he's just as bad about Lily! Well baby, I hope your okay and Lily and Alexia and we'll be seeing you soon! _

_Love Sirius._

Lily's read:

**To my dearest Flower, **

**How are you honey? And Arianna and Alexia? Arianna looked really upset earlier. How's your sister treating you? I miss you heaps babe! Sirius, Remus and I will be around sometime soon. Love you heaps babe and I miss you!**

**Love James**

Alexia got one from Remus

Hey Alexia, 

Just checking in. How are you? Was the drive ok? James and Sirius miss you all. I miss you too. Well I have to go.

Bye

Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys! I'm off to France in two DAYS! Since I'll be over there I won't be able to update at all for the next two months! Sorry guys! I love you all! Please review this chapter still! I'm going to miss writing for you all!

Love

DSMelody.

Reviews –

Thanks to - dagworth, babygirl36554, little mimi, Singing diva1, mizzlilme, Crazy-Physco, Kira Vorhees / A.n.K, amrawo, Goldfish682, IamSiriusgrl, Raspberri13, Sesshomaru-is-my-master

prin69 – Yea they are, thanks for the review!

Moony'sMate – Thanks, glad to not disappoint you but now, you'll have to have another big wait! I hope that it only makes it better. Thanks for the positive review. Loves it.

PandylBas – OMG, you're going to ruin the whole story! You got it all completely right though! Well I hope you keep reading and thanks for the review… loves it.


	10. Diagon Alley

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms

'Right Kind of Wrong' Leann Rimes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap –

Girls have gone to Lily's for the Christmas holidays and the boy's are at James's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Arianna woke up with a harsh gasp; her sheets tangled around her body and her pajama's and hair plastered to her with sweat. Leaning back against the headboard, Arianna took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to process what had happened to make her sleep so restless. Hoping that she had not woken the entire house in her sleep, Arianna silently waited, listening attentively to the sounds of the night around her, when she was sure she hadn't disturbed Lily's family, Arianna crept to her open window and stuck her head out.

Lily had placed her in the guest room on the second floor with a great big oak tree right next to her window, so with practiced ease, Arianna slid out the window and onto the massive branch and watched the sun rise. She sat there for what felt like hours but in reality it was on 45 minutes, she was woken from her daze when she heard Rose Evans scream when she found an empty room and an open window.

Quickly scampering through the window, Arianna gave Rose the fright of her life as she came crashing through the window, leaves in her hair and clinging to her pajamas.

"Morning Mrs. Evans" she said cheerfully, trying not to convey her feelings of unease, Mrs. Evans smiled at her and took her hand from over her heart, "Please, call me Rose" she smiled. Arianna looked closely at Lily's mother and smiled in return, "Okay... Rose" and both women walked to breakfast, quietly conversing on a wide range of topics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POTTER MANOR

**SIRIUS'S ROOM**

Sirius watched the early morning sun as it rose higher and higher into the sky. Sounds of life in the Manor that he had called home for the past year and a half were just beginning. He wasn't quite sure, but Sirius suspected this was the first time in his life that he had woken before 8am, or without the assistance of some James related waking method.

He had been staring at the sunrise, thinking about his girlfriend, which for him was not uncommon, well the thinking about her part wasn't. All three of them had been moping since they left the train station, other years, when James was all hung up over Lily, Remus and he would cheer James up, but this year all three of them were moping over girls and no one was getting any happier as the time passed. By now on previous holidays they'd have been pranking people, thinking of new pranks, playing quidditch, sneaking off into Diagon Alley and generally making a nuisance of themselves.

His train of thought followed the sneaking off into Diagon Alley, which led him to think about Arianna and in turn, his marauder mind came up with the idea of all ideas... the way to kick start the holidays, sneak off to Diagon Alley _and_ meet up with the girls. He was brilliant!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAMES'S ROOM**

James had been peacefully sleeping when someone started jumping on his bed, rousing him from his deep slumber. Opening his bleary eyes, James looked at the floating clock beside his bed, the bright numbers 6:45am, stared back at him. James groaned and muttered, "Off with his head" before letting his head thump back onto his pillow.

But all chances of falling back asleep were lost when Sirius pulled back his velvet duvet and started poking and prodding him, James heard Remus's annoyed voice in the background as well.

Sighing dramatically, James gave up on falling back asleep and opened his eyes, Sirius immediately stopped poking him and started bouncing around on his bed again, looking like Christmas had come early, which was very different then he'd been looking over the past few days, over the past few days, he had looked like someone had shot his puppy or taken away his favorite toy.

James blinked and opened his eyes fully, letting them adjust to the light in the room. "Sirius," he groaned "Stop jumping on my bed" and he threw one of his pillows at his friend, Sirius ducked out of the way of the incoming pillow and chuckled. "Prongsie," he whined, "Don't you want to hear my most brilliantest of brilliantest ideas?" James shook his head at his friend's sentence, was brillantest even a word? He didn't think so.

"Prongsie, man, seriously" Sirius said well... seriously, James sighed and looked at the boy he considered a brother, "What?" his voice had an annoyed edge to it. "Let's sneak off to Diagon Alley... and waited for it," Sirius started, teasing his friends, both James and Remus's interests had been piqued when he mentioned sneaking away from the manor and heading into Diagon Alley for a day. "Meet up with Arianna, Alexia and Lily" tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, looking more excited then he'd seen his friend all holidays.

James shared a look with Remus, who grinned back at him, the Marauders were back and badder than ever. (AN – sorry about that but I couldn't resist that last line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evans Household**

_8.00am_

Alexia was eating breakfast and waiting for Arianna to come down when she received the letter from Remus and the other Marauders. She almost melted into a puddle of goo seeing Remus's handwriting on a letter addressed to her, opening it eagerly while Rose continued to chat with Lily and Arianna, Alexia poured over the contents of what Remus had written. Unable to conceal her squeal of happiness, she quickly ducked her head but not before making eye contact with both Lily and Arianna, her eyes conveying silently that they needed a moment alone in private, _very soon_.

Alexia quickly reread the letter before thanking Rose and racing up the stairs and into Lily's room, collapsing on her friend's bed. Short moments later she heard the telltale sounds of both Arianna and Lily rushing up the staircase and into the room.

Lily's room was different to both theirs, being hers was more personal. The walls were covered with pictures of her friends, quite a few of James (wink) and more recent one's of them all together, her bedspread was a plain navy blue, she also had a desk, dressing table, walk-in wardrobe and her own ensuite but all of that was lost on the girls as they waited for Alexia to share the news.

"Remus, James and Sirius have invited us to Diagon Alley for the **entire** day... today!" she squealed excitedly, Lily started jumping up and down and Alexia joined her, but when Arianna stayed motionless on the bed, both girls calmed down a bit and looked at her. "Arianna, why don't you look pleased at a chance to see Sirius?" Alexia asked, Arianna looked at her friend uneasily, "I don't know about this Lexi... sneaking off to Diagon Alley" she shrugged, but Sirius's face kept swarming into her mind... sighing she had made her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diagon Alley **

**The Leaky Cauldron**

_9.30am_

Sirius, Remus and James were waiting for the girls to show up, even though they weren't due for another half hour, Sirius still kept his eyes trained firmly on the grate that he knew his girlfriend would be stepping out of any minute now... well at least he hoped she would be. Glaring at the grate, he willed her to just come flying _whoosh_ out. Sirius just about toppled the table as he stood up lightening fast, only to be disappointed that the person who had entered The Leaky Cauldron was in fact Lucius Malfoy with his father, Mercius Malfoy.

Mercius Malfoy was feared and respected throughout the entire wizarding world, he held just as much power as the minister, being as he had the minister's ear, so to speak, he was the driving force behind anything the minister said. The minister was a marionette and he was the puppeteer. Lucius did not appear to be very happy to be out on a shopping trip with "Daddy dearest" For all his "My father will hear about this's" he really didn't appear to like his father but then again, what teenager did?

Lucius caught James' eyes as he swept past with his father, not wanting to draw his father's attention to the three Gryfffindors sitting at the table, he nodded before turning and looking straight ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evans House**

_am_

Arianna as dressed and ready when Lily and Alexia came down, she positioned herself beside the huge fireplace in the living room, waiting for her two friends. Mr. & Mrs. Evans had gone off to work and 'Petty' had gone to spend the day with Vernon and his parents.

Arianna sprung into action when her friends were at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing some floo powder out of the pot on the mantel, (disguised as a vase full of some relatives ashes) she threw it into the unlit fire place and the green flames sprung to life, stepping into the cool flames she shouted her destination, "DIAGON ALLEY" and she was gone with a _whoosh._

Alexia followed and Lily brought up the rear, praying that they all made it there safely and that they wouldn't get caught. Unknown to her, Arianna had prayed the same thing, because given her grandfather's reaction in the past, she didn't think he would be too happy if he found out about he running off into Diagon Alley unescorted, pushing those thoughts from her mind, Arianna stepped gracefully from the grate and looked around the dimly lit pub before spotting her boyfriend and two friends, but before she could manage any kind of greeting, Sirius had swept her into his arms and into a passionate kiss. She was so lost in the feel of his lips, she never heard Lily or Alexia arriving, nor did she hear James clear his throat, in fact Arianna's mind didn't register anything until Alexia clipped them both across the back of the head.

Blushing as they pulled apart, Arianna turned to hug James and Remus enthusiastically and before pecking each boy on the cheek. Alexia looked at them all, they were together again and she felt a deep sense of contentment swell in her.

Sirius wrapped an arm tightly around Arianna's waist and started towards Diagon Alley, he wasn't sure what they were going to do for the entire day, but Sirius was sure there were some parts of the Alley that the girls didn't know about, but above it, he was glad they were together again. Sadly (AN - or maybe not), no one spared a thought for Peter Pettigrew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus sighed as they entered the Quidditch shop for what seemed like the millionth time, he loved Quidditch as much as the next biy, but he also loved reading and right now, Remus and he also suspected the girls, were more interested in Florish and Blotts than looking at the latest shipment of quidditch gloves.

Noting his exasperate sigh, Alexia took his hand and squeezed it lightly, Remus had felt his stomach become no existent when she did that and he subtly tried to memorize the feeling of her much smaller hand in his much larger one when she never let go. Surprised, but happy, Remus looked into her eyes and smiled, tightening his grip on her hand.

Arianna was about to pull her hair out if she heard one more word about the difference between the use of break-resistant and normal gloves in a Quidditch. Tugging on Sirius sleeve, Arianna caught his attention, "Sirius Black if I spend one more minute in this shop today, I'm never going to kiss you again" she threatened and Sirius looked scare at how serious she was. "Okay Honey, we'll go where ever you want, just promise me you'll never say those words again" Arianna smiled at him and pecked his cheek, "Great, let's go to Florish and Blotts" and as quick as her threatening temper had come, it was gone. Sirius shook his head as she pranced of ahead with Lily, he shot a look at James and muttered "Women"

Arianna was perusing the 'Advanced Advanced Section' of her favorite bookshop when terror gripped her insides, she only knew a split second before it happened and it wasn't enough.

Arianna heard the loud **pops **and suddenly, people outside were running, screaming and disapperating before her eyes. Arianna dropped the book she has been reading when she heard the sounds begin outside, meaning to rush out and help the people who had stayed to fight the Death Eater's, she was surprised when Sirius grabbed her wrist. "Arianna, no!" he hissed, Arianna opened her mouth to argue but he cut off her words, "Stay here okay, don't go outside" and he had disappeared into crush outside.

Lily had started hyperventilating when James had ran outside and Alexia was trying to comfort her, but she was no better because Remus had followed his friend. Arianna made her way over to them, "I'm sorry guys, but I won't stay hidden in here while my boyfriend is out there fighting" Lily shakily stood, "Arianna's right, I'm going too" she hastily brushed her tears away on the sleeve of her robe, her breathing beginning to regulate at the thought of fighting at her boyfriend's side.

Alexia shrugged when both girls turned to her when she didn't say anything, "Onwards march" she said, she smiled, but it was a humorless smile, not meant for laughing. Arianna swirled on the spot and she stalked towards the front door of the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius aimed another _'Stupefy'_ at a black robed figure, he was concentrating fiercely on the battle unfolding in front of him, trying not to get killed, suddenly the Death Eater was taken down, before he could even finish the spell. Turning quickly and pointing his wand at the unknown person, Sirius felt his shoulders sag at the relief of seeing the headmaster, but his relief turned to worry when he saw the fury on the headmaster's face, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore ground out, "Where is she, Mr Black" and suddenly he knew he was in _very_ big trouble.

"Sir, Arianna is with Lily and Alexia, James, Remus and I left them at Florish and Blotts without giving our positions away" he stopped himself from saying anything but the requested information. Almost. Dumbledore sped away from him without another word and headed for Florish and Blotts when he saw a sight that made his aged heart wrench painfully.

Arianna was holding a small baby in her arms, trying to shield it from the Death Eater that was trying to hurt it. He ran towards them with speed that defied his old age sending spell after spell at the man attacking his granddaughter, when he reached them, he saw Lily and Alexia knocked out beside her.

Arianna's eyes met her grandfather's and she knew she was in big trouble, but right now, then man was too glad to see her alive to be angry. "Arianna," he didn't realize his voice could sound that relieved, "Come quickly child" he bent to the fallen forms of her friends and apperated them all to the safety of Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

After he had had them checked out by Poppy, who proclaimed all five of them in perfect health, she had disappeared off to Diagon Alley to help the wounded, even though St. Mungo's would have sent out mediwizards, she knew there where three boys she needed to bring back.

Once Poppy had disappeared, her grandfather had let it rip at the three girls, Arianna tried to quieten him so he did not wake the slumbering child in her arms, but he paid her no heed, so incised was he.

"**HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! AFTER ALL THE WARNINGS I GAVE YOU... ARIANNA YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN NEVER GO OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS WITHOUT AN ESCORT! YOU KNOW THIS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I WARN YOU BEFORE YOU REALIZE THAT VOLDEMORT WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET YOU"** and so he continued for another five minutes, by then he had woken the toddler in her arms, she'd had to quieten the child several times during her grandfather's rant, but when he'd finished, he'd seemed to deflate like a balloon right in front of her eyes. All the anger was gone and now he was just he concerned grandfather.

Suddenly, she was in his arms and he was hugging her, "I just can't lose you" he whispered. The baby in her arms reached up to tug at a strand of her hair, Arianna jumped a little and suddenly her grandfather's eyes were drawn to the bundle in her arms, "Hello," he said, quite surprised to see the baby, looking at his granddaughter, Albus archly raised a bushy eyebrow. " I found her," she defended herself, "her parents must have forgotten her when the Death Eaters attacked, I don't know how anyone could forget a little cutie like you" and she started talking to the baby in baby talk.

Albus held out his arms when his granddaughter was finished with talking to her charge in that strange language, the baby was happily cooing at her, but when she was shifted from her comfortable position in Arianna's arms, she immediately started bawling her eyes out. Looking confused, Albus handed the child back to Arianna, who immediately rested the baby against her shoulder and soothed her until she was quiet again. This had been a very strange day for her considering that she had no experience with children, but it all just felt natural.

A strange sort of peacefulness had settled on the Hospital wing when the doors burst open to reveal three worried adolescent wizards, Sirius immediately rushed to her side, stopping in his tracks when he saw the baby in her arms. "Ah... Ari, kinda wanna fill in the blanks?" his eyes were the size of saucers, cautiously he sat on the edge of the bed. "Um, you were sort of fighting and we didn't want to sit in the store, so we kinda left the shop and thenIfoundaDeathEatertryingtohurtthislittlebaby and Sirius, I just couldn't let them hurt her!" Sirius needed a minute to process what she said before he relaxed completely on the bed with her.

He lay beside her and stroked the baby girl's hair, "She's so little" he whispered, the baby cooed at him, catching his finger in her tiny fist and then Arianna saw his eyes soften and she knew he wouldn't mind her next suggestion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had nearly had a heart attack when he saw Lily curled up in bed waiting for him, "Lily?" he whispered, moving slowly and softly towards her bed. "James," her voice was strained and he moved to her side, "What happened?" he asked in a small voice, "I was knocked out by a Death Eater, so was Alexia. We were trying to help Arianna"

James thought she looked so pale and tire, leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "I love you Lily, get some rest" by the time he'd said that, Lily was drifting off, but she was still awake enough to whisper back, "love you James"

James settled back into the cushy armchair and sank into a peaceful slumber, intent on checking up on his other friends after he'd just rested for a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus had watched as his friends had rushed to their girlfriends bedsides, not knowing what to do, he moved to Alexia's bed, grateful to see her sleeping peacefully, he settled into the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his own. A small smile graced her face and he fell asleep next to her, dreaming of her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna awoke a few hours later to see all her friends asleep, the baby was asleep in her arms sucking it's thumb and when she turned to her other side, she let out a little shriek, someone was sitting beside her bed staring at her and it wasn't her grandfather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahaha tune in again soon to find out who's sitting next to Arianna!

Love, hugs and kisses

DSMelody

Now everyone I KNOW it's been a long time since I updated but it's been a rough few months, I was in France when I found out my mother had ovarian cancer, then when I came back my grandfather went in for major heart surgery and I've been fighting with friends, I had to hand my laptop in because I'm getting a new one next year and I'm moving into a new house. Basically the last couple months have sucked majorly but now I'm back and hopefully writing better then ever!

But my trip overseas rocked! I took like 800+ photos!

Bye everyone,

till next time,

DSMelody

Reviews – I'll answer next time but I have read them and I want to thank you all, you're all sweethearts!

JAT (Just A Thought) should the marauders be in a band... complete randomness, will probably regret this thought later and feel like a complete idiot, but what do you think? lol. I've been awake for around 36hrs...


	11. Articles, Skittles and Isabella

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In The Future**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius groaned and clutched his head, _'Merlin that hurt'_ he thought, rubbing the sore spot lightly. He opened his eyes but the harsh light of the room he was in was too much for his oversensitive eyes. Voices were raised around him, making his head spin with the pain of it all, but the voices didn't stop. They continued to get louder and louder until all Sirius could do, was lay on the ground, with his eyes closed and try to block out the pain.

They continued like this until Sirius succumbed to the blissful oblivion that claimed him, freeing him from the blinding pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auror Office **

**In the Future**

Tonks had been calmly filling out paperwork from her last assignment when a plain brown barn owl dropped the latest issue of he _Daily Prophet_ on her desk. Putting the money in the leather pouch attached to the owl's leg, Tonks turned her attention to the article on the front of the paper.

Her mouth dropped open in horror and Tonks let out a strangled cry of disbelief as she read the full page article.

**SIRIUS BLACK : INFAMOUS AZKABAN ESCAPEE CAPTURED**

_At 1.01am this morning, this reporter was contacted by the Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, who didn't appear to be gloating over Black's capture. Apparently, one of the Ministry's Unspeakables heard a disturbance the the D.O.M when he was patrolling the corridors. This official wishes to remain nameless, but he did however comment when contacted earlier today. _

"_The capture of Black was inevitable," he said smugly, "It was only a matter of time before he was desperate enough to show his face around here again" But what amazes this reporter is, How did Black manage to gain access to the Department of Mysteries undetected?_

_After a grueling meeting with Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump, Member of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot) the Minister agreed to give Black the trial that was denied to him when he betrayed the Potters. This trial will take place tomorrow night with full attendance expected from Ministry employees. _

_Reported by Rita Skeeter_

_For a full report on Sirius Black's betrayal of James and Lily Potter turn to page 2_

_For more information on the Department of Mysteries turn to page 4_

_For information on Black's crimes turn to pg 5_

_Turn to page 6,7,8 for information of Voldemort's last rise to power_

Tonks' cries caught the attention of the other Aurors around her, who watched in shock as she ran towards the fireplace, her appearance changing as she ran. Her spiky fluro green hair became black and grew until it reached her shoulder blades and her entire body structure changed until she looked like a completely different person.

Reaching the grate, Tonks threw in a handful of Floo powder and yelled her destination, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office" and she disappeared in the blazing green flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dumbledore's Office**

Albus Dumbledore was a patient man, in his line of work you had to be but what really vexed him was why did everything have to fall to pieces when he'd just opened a new bag of skittles? Every time the Headmaster opened his 1kg bag of skittles, something bad would happen, in this case, Albus thought himself safe. He'd opened the bag, waited a minute, before shrugging and and starting to sort his skittles by color. The Headmaster had just finished the red and was about to start on the orange when Nymphadora Tonks came through the floo and collapsed in a chair close to his desk.

The sight of her however, was expected but when she arrived looking thus, as she had when she was a small child came as a shock. Her black hair, the silver eyes, the last time he had seen Nymphadora in her real body had not been since she was 5 and that day was engraved deeply on his heart. Never to stop haunting him.

Albus watched in dismay as his skittles went flying everywhere as her foot knocked his desk as she rearranged herself in the chair. He heaved a sigh at the thought of not being able to finish sorting them now, in fact, the Headmaster wouldn't be surprised if he never opened another bag again, which was a shame because they caused his tongue to turn the most delightful shades and he could spend hours sorting them all.

Pushing all thoughts of his beloved skittles out of his mind, Albus turned his attention to the defeated looking Auror in front of him. "Nymphadora, please have a seat. Tea? A Lemon Drop perhaps?" This drew a forced smile across the lips that were set in a sad line.

"Please," she said, Tonks' voice was not above a whisper, "just tell me what happened" The Headmaster nodded miserably, putting down the bowl full of the clear-wrapped yellow candies. "I'm sure you've already read the _Prophet,_ what it says is more or less the truth. Sirius was found this morning, by an Unspeakable named David Kiely who immediately alerted the proper authorities and myself. I also spent the better part of this morning convincing Cornelius to give Sirius the trial he was denied last time," he paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"I was allowed a few minutes alone with him, he is in good health, better in fact, than when he went through all those weeks ago. He did, however, ask after you. I know this is hard for you Nymphadora, but you must not do or say anything until Sirius has been cleared of all charges" he looked at her piercingly and she met his eyes steadily, until at last she nodded and looked away, lest he see the tears filling her eyes.

"Until tomorrow then," and in that moment, it appeared their roles had switched, she was the aged one and he the young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**London**

**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

_Harry's Room_

Harry hadn't moved since he'd finished the article... The words Sirius, alive, Ministry, Dumbledore, Fudge kept swirling around in his head, Harry couldn't push them from his thoughts. His godfather was alive. The same man he had unintentionally sent to his death, the closest thing he had to a father was _alive_. And tomorrow, he would be free.

Free to live with Harry, they could be a family. Harry had never had a family, well, not one he remembered and Sirius had never mentioned that he had had a family. Harry smiled at the thought of having a family at last.

Something else had been bothering Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been missing for four days now, and if it weren't for the Headmaster's constant reassurances that he knew where both girls were, Harry would be worried that Voldemort had them. But now that Sirius had come back to him, Harry was sure that everything would turn out fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Malfoy Manor**

_Draco_

Draco was worried, not the _'virgin-on-my-wedding-night'_ nervous or the '_why-is-my-surprise-birthday-present-growling-when-i-shake-it' _but the _'oh-god-why-did-i-insult-Voldemort-to-his-face?' _kind of nervous.

His father had just told him Hermione was missing. _Hermione Granger, best friend of boy wonder and the weasel_ was **missing.** How can you lose a person? A _whole_ person! His Hermione, his best friend... missing! It was preposterous and when he found out who made her go** 'poof' **and disappear, they would pay.

For now, Draco would wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In The Past**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Arianna placed her hand over her heart, "Lucius," she hissed, shooting a glare at the platinum blond wizard "what are you doing here? At...," she looked at the clock beside her "2:27am" he looked at her intently and then scowled.

"You think I want to be awake at this ungodly hour?" his scowled deepened, "Cissa was worried, Severus was worried, I was worried and here I am. Though if it was up to me, we'd all be here later, much later. Like when then the sun is actually up" she snorted at this, albeit quietly, as not to wake her boyfriend, friends or the baby in her arms.

"So... are you okay?" he asked, scrutinizing her, "I'm fine. How many times must I be asked? Do I look that bad?" Lucius sighed and nodded before smiling, "In that case, I'll take my leave and come back... during the day" he kissed her forehead before striding over to the grate and disappearing when the green flames flared up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

_Next morning_

Lily groaned and clutched her head and covered her eyes as the overly bright that spilled into the Hospital Wing hurt her eyes. "Ah, so you're awake Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey said bustling over, wiping her hands on the white tunic she was under her open day robes. Lily wondered if the room was so bright just for that reason, open your eyes and _bam_ get an eyeful of bright light.

James stirred next to her and opened his eyes when Madam Pomfrey started shoving potions down her throat. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, James yawned and locked eyes with her, his eyes widening as Madam Pomfrey tipped another potion down her throat. "Okay Madam Pomfrey, I think you should back away from Lily and take your hands away from the pot-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as she shoved some foul tasting potion down _his_ throat... he wasn't even sick!

Laughter came from across the room, apparently Sirius had woken up during his tirade and caught the end of the show when Madam Pomfrey shoved a potion down his throat. She immediately left him and Lily, going over to wake the others before clucking and going to call house elves to prepare them breakfast and _after_ they had eaten and _after_ they had passed some more health checks, _then_ they could leave.

Dumbledore came in halfway through breakfast and sat next to Arianna, holding the infant while Arianna ate quickly, before reclaiming her. She wasn't old, maybe a year but definitely no older than that and seemed quite content to stay in Arianna's arms, if not Sirius's.

Everyone was stretching and slowly pulling themselves from the places they had slept, as Dumbledore had said he would like to see them all in his office once Madam Pomfrey had given them the all clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Headmaster's Office **

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the 6 teens and 1 child sitting comfortably in front of him, squirming under his penetrating gaze. "I think that I don't need to tell you how disappointed I am with the six of you," he began, his whole body seeming to be weighed down with his disappointment.

When he said this, Lily's eyes filled with tears, as had Arianna's. "Arianna, you of all people knew what could happen, you too Alexia," He continued, but not before looking pointedly at Alexia, who had the decency to look away.

"As it is, Miss Evans, your parents were contacted and told you would not be returning until later today, as were you parents James. I will not punish you, nor will your parents I should think, but I do hope, that this will make you think in the future"

Turning his gaze to the child that was sleeping in Sirius's arms, he smiled before frowning, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to look after her Arianna, just until her parents have been found and notified," Arianna's face turned from upset/worried to relieved. "I have explained this to your parents Lily, although they no nothing of the attack made on Diagon Alley, I will leave it up to the three of you to tell them. I will also personally return you and conjure the necessities that this young lady will need" he said, looking at the child in her arms. Arianna did not like the look in his eyes when he stared at her thus, the calculating gleam unnerved her and she knew that he knew something that she didn't know but she should know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evans House **

Rose Evans twisted her hands nervously in her lap, Frank sat calmly next to her, but Rose knew her husband and she knew he was just as anxious to see their daughter and her two friends come through the fireplace as she was.

It was 12:45pm in the afternoon and Petunia had left over an hour ago to go see Vernon. Rose disapproved of Vernon, he was a large, beefy, purple faced man who talked too loud and told horrid jokes about Japanese golfing. Rose wished that her eldest daughter could find a nice boy like Lily's James. Rose adored James and his two best friends Sirius and Remus.

Just as she was thinking this, the fire in the fireplace flared up several times and each time, someone fell out of the emerald green flames. Rose counted each person, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alexia, Professor Dumbledore and Arianna and was relieved that they had all come home safe until she saw what the black-haired witch held in her arms. It was a baby, around a year old. Rose could remember the time that both her girls had been that age, Lily had been a gorgeous baby, something her older sister begrudged her.

Immediately rising from the lounge, Rose fussed over each person until she reached Arianna and the child. The baby's silver-gray eyes focused on her, even as it snatched and chewed on Arianna's hair.

Sirius moved over to Arianna's side and kissed her forehead, removing the child from her arms and taking the hair from its mouth, replacing it with one of his fingers, which the little girl was only to happy to chew on.

Rose looked at the headmaster beseechingly, hoping that someone would explain where her daughter, Arianna and Alexia had been and why they had come back with a baby. After the Headmaster had explained the past 24 hours to her, Rose hugged them all again, tears in her eyes. When asked if it would be alright if Arianna kept the child with her until her parents were found and contacted, Rose instantly agreed, it would be like having her babies back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna pulled Sirius from the lounge room when Rose had removed the little girl from Sirius's arms and the Headmaster had gone upstairs to Arianna's room so he could conjure up the necessary items she would need to take care of her charge.

When they reached the Dining Room, Arianna put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss which lasted for several minutes. Sirius pulled away to take a breath before his lips met hers again with a bruising force, she was driving his senses wild. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled like heaven, Vanilla and musk, with a hint of violets.

His hands went from her waist to her hair, threading themselves into her silky black tresses, the ringlets, stretching and retracting as his fingers passed through them. He knew immediately why she loved playing with his hair, it felt like water running through his hands.

Pulling away for another breath, Arianna let out a small mewl in protest, her lips seeking his again, Sirius ran his tongue along the seam of her bottom lip, applying some pressure, she parted her lips and Sirius groaned when their tongues met and danced together.

Sometime during the kiss, Sirius had pushed Arianna against the wall and lifted her so that her feet were off the ground and her breasts were crushed against his chest. The feeling of her soft body against his hard one was enticing, in fact, if he hadn't heard the sounds of people moving closer, Sirius might not have been able to stop his sensual assault on his girlfriend's body. She was just too damn tempting!

Hands moving to her hips, Sirius slowly slid her down his body until her feet touched the ground again. Sirius felt her shiver as she slid down, he looked into her eyes and saw the desire slowly start to lift from them.

James and Lily entered the room just as Sirius had stepped away from his girlfriend's alluring form. James raised one of his eyebrows when he saw Arianna's swollen lips, flushed cheeks and slightly dazed expression. He chuckled and looked at Sirius, "That shade of lip gloss does you no justice my friend," he joked, Sirius ducked his head and wiped Arianna's strawberry lip gloss from his lips, "You're one to talk" he retorted, referring to Lily's smudged lip gloss.

Taking Arianna's hand, Sirius pulled her from the dining room with James and Lily following them back to the lounge room, where they found Alexia and Remus sitting and making awkward small talk. They still hadn't gotten over themselves and snogged yet and Sirius was getting tempted to lock them in a room together until the resolved whatever was keeping them apart.

He opened his mouth to say something when the Headmaster and Mr. & Mrs. Evans entered the room, debating over something. Rose handed the sleepy child back to Arianna and told her that she had fed the little girl but Arianna would need to think up a name because they couldn't keep referring to her as, the child, little girl or anything like that. She needed a name.

Arianna's eyes widened and her hand reflexively tightened on Sirius's, who gave her hand a small squeeze. "A name?" she said, it hadn't even occurred to her that the child needed a name, she hadn't even thought that much about it between talking to Lucius, the Headmaster and making out with Sirius.

Sirius looked down at his girl, he was totally smitten with her. The way she scrunched up her forehead when she was thinking hard, how she chewed her lip when she was unsure of something, the little noises she made when he kissed her but mostly because she liked him. Not for his looks, not for his money but because he was him and he loved her for it.

She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes before turning to the people in the room, "Can I – Can I call her Isabella?" the baby let out a gurgle of approval at her new name and it was decided, her new name was Isabella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour after the boys and her grandfather left, Arianna, Lily, Alexia and Rose had gone shopping for clothes, they weren't exactly sure how long Isabella would be with them, but she couldn't wear the same thing all the time.

Frank had driven them to a huge multi-story store called Harrods and had left them there, telling Rose he would be back in two hours to pick them up before kissing her goodbye.

The four of them had a fun time picking out the cutest outfits for Isabella, from little lacy pick dresses, to little white overalls and the tiny shoes with pictures on them, little hats and socks and shirts. In fact, as Arianna cradled Isabella to her whilst her friends picked out clothes for her charge, she couldn't help but overhear the loud whispers of the other shoppers.

"-Must be one of those _working_ girls-"

"-look more than 16-"

"-probably doesn't know who the father is-"

Arianna flushed with anger, but she couldn't do anything while she had Isabella in her arms and there was no way she could confront everyone in the shop and so, with her head held high, Arianna ignored the whispers that followed them around as she bought clothes for Isabella.

After they had paid for the clothes, having 6 shopping bags full, they walked outside to see Frank leaning against the car waiting for them. "Hi girls, have fun?" he asked, looking at the bags, filled to bursting point with clothes, he took the bags from them and put them in the trunk of th car. Arianna placed Isabella in her car seat before sliding in. The drive home was uneventful, deciding what was for dinner, asking about where Petunia was, when would she be home and where had Frank gone while they were shopping.

During the entire ride home, Arianna couldn't keep her eyes off Isabella, who reminded her of someone, she just couldn't place a name to the face, after an hour of debating it, Arianna shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Arianna's Room_

When Arianna reached her room, Isabella resting comfortably on her hip, she had not expected the amount of changes her room had undergone. Her grandfather had magically extended her room, making it bigger inside then it appeared outside. He had added a pink and white crib, changing table, a new dresser for all of Isabella's clothes, a large soft mat was on the ground with all sorts of things spread out on it, and a toy box filled with all sorts of brain exercising toys.

The crib was already fitted with a fitted pink sheet, a white blanket and had a fuzzy yellow soft teddy in it, the changing table had everything she would need, nappy rash cream, nappies, wipes, powder and anything she could dream of and the dresser was beckoning her to put away her purchases.

Arianna put Isabella on the rug, making sure that all the toys that were on the rug couldn't hurt or choke the baby and that her door was firmly shut to keep Isabella from leaving the room. Opening the six bags and taking out the clothes they had bought this afternoon, Arianna took off price tags, folded and stacked the clothes. Leaving out only the outfit she wanted Isabella to wear that night.

After she had put all the clothes away, filling up the dresser, she had opened her wardrode to find more things for Isabella; a highchair, portable crib, baby shampoo, conditioner and soap, an array of bath toys, small towels and wash cloths and an activity table.

(A/N - you know those things you put babies in and there's a table surrounding them with all sorts of things to do and they can't fall over or get out of it also, I have no idea if what I'm writing is correct, I'm too young for kids, I have no younger sibling or relations and no experience with anyone under 5... so bear with me... **CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT 1-YEAR-OLDS EAT**? **DO THEY WEAR DIAPERS?**)

Picking up Isabella and resting the baby against her hip, she opened her bedroom door and made her way downstairs where she found Frank. "Um, Mr. Evans?" she spoke softly, clearly nervous, "What can I do for you, Arianna?" he asked jovially. "My grandfather, the headmaster, put a highchair in my wardrobe and I was wondering if you could assemble it in the dining room, please?" she asked, obviously worried she might anger the man asking him to do this.

But Frank just smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about it Arianna, I'll have it set up in no time at all," he said reassuringly, before heading up the stairs, Arianna followed him mindful of Isabella. When Frank had left her room, Arianna lay Isabella on the changing table and changed her diaper and put her in the little white dress that one of them had grabbed today. Arianna took the small silver comb and brushed the small amount of hair on Isabella's head before placing her on the floor while she changed for dinner.

Arianna wore white three-quarters and a pink tank top and no shoes, her black hair was brushed but the loose ringlets were left unbound for Isabella to play with. Just as she'd finished getting ready, Rose called out up the stairs, "Dinner!" Arianna picked up Isabella and took her downstairs, she blushed as the memory of what she had done with Sirius in that very room assaulted her. As she approached the open door of the Dining Room, Arianna could here Petunia's shrill voice, Lily's soft voice growling and Mr. And Mrs. Evans trying to defuse the argument that had broken out between their daughters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna entered the room and a noticeable hush fell over the occupants, Petunia's eyes went from Arianna, to Isabella, to the highchair sitting next to the end of the table where Arianna sat. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened but before she could say a word, Frank cut in "Petunia, this is Isabella, Arianna's... charge, she'll be staying with us until either the girls go back or Isabella's family comes to collect her," he paused, no one noticed Arianna's hands hold Isabella closer to her with his last statement and Petunia moved to open her mouth again, "I won't hear another word on the matter" Petunia abruptly closed her mouth.

Dinner was delicious, but by the end off the meal, Arianna could see Isabella was tired and starting to get cranky, "Excuse me, I need to put Isabella to bed and I'm pretty tired myself, may I be excused?" Rose nodded, she had been in that same position when she'd first had Petunia and again four years later with Lily.

Hugging her two friends goodnight, nodding to Petunia, and smiling at Frank and Rose, Arianna left for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Arianna's Room_

When she reached her room, Arianna saw three owls on her desk but she needed to put Isabella to bed before she could read her mail. Laying Isabella on the change table, she took off the little white dress and put it in the dirty clothes bin beside her door before going to the dresser and taking out a yellow jumpsuit for her. After checking Isabella's diaper and dressing her in the jumpsuit, Arianna lay her in the crib, securing the side that pull down and tucking the blanket in around Isabella, with a whispered, "Night 'Bella" she kissed Isabella's forehead before turning out the lights and lighting the single magical candle she had bought to the muggle world.

It was charmed never to set fire to anything and that the wax disappeared instead of dripping, Arianna was used to reading by candlelight, after all, Hogwarts didn't have electricity, no magic building did.

She opened all her letters and gave the owls some water and owl treats, they had all stayed, so that meant the senders wanted her to reply. Opening the first, she saw it was from the Marauders, but a majority was Sirius.

_Dear Arianna, _

_Tis your most loyal slaves writing to you from within the prison walls that surround us. The ultimate act of war has been declared by the rogue who imprison us, we have been grounded for the rest of the holidays, save for Christmas Day, in which we have a precious 24 hours of freedom where we may move between Lily's house and our prison. After that, we will be captured again and locked away. _

_Love Moony, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Dearest Sister, _

_How are you and Isabella? Moony, Padfoot and I have many things planned for our one day of freedom, so you had all be afraid, very afraid! Anyway, I hope all goes well at Lily's, she hinted at problems with Petunia in an owl she sent us earlier, but when has there not been? Remember, if any of you need us for **any** reason at all, we're just a fire call or owl away! _

_Love Prongs_

_Lovely, _

_How are you and Isabella? I miss you like crazy, we have nothing to do now that mom's (A/N – Mrs. Potter told Sirius to call her mom in the 9th chap because she considers Sirius her son) grounded us all, I mean, we didn't mean to set fire to her favorite, prized, rare flowerbed... it just happened! Anyway, nothing really new to report here, because she took our brooms! My precious broom, being shoved and locked in some cupboard! I think Dad's going to bust them out for us though. I think he was just as shocked as I was when she took them! Anyway I have to go, I kissed this beautiful girl earlier and I just can't keep her off my mind! She has the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes and her hair! I've never felt such soft hair... but the one thing I can't stop thinking about are her lips... she was wearing strawberry lip gloss when I kissed her and now I can't get the taste off my lips. All I can think about is kissing her again. If you happen to see her around, can you ask her if she's thinking about me too?_

_Love the most-incredibly-handsome-guy-alive _

_AKA – Sirius _

Arianna chuckled before penning her reply,

**Dear Marauders, **

**I'll be sure to warn everyone that no one will be safe for the entire 24 hour period that is Christmas. I was very sad to hear that my slaves have been confined to the rogues prison, but I, as your Queen and Mistress, should be obligated to free you, but after recent events, I'm afraid that I cannot be of service to my most loyal. **

**Love Arianna, **

**Your Queen and Mistress. **

**Beloved Brother, **

**Isabella and I are fine, exhausted but fine. 'Bella, however, is sleeping right now and is likely to wake the minute I go to sleep. 'Tunia's precious Vernon is coming over for dinner in a week and she wants her abnormal sibling and friends far away, however, Rose came to our rescue and now, we're stuck here with that horrid man. I'm quite sure there'll be no reason for us to contact you, but thanks for the offer.**

**Love Ari**

**Dear M.I.H.G.A, **

**Isabella and I are fine, exhausted but fine. I'm glad Mrs. Potter grounded you, but I feel sorry for her, you lot will probably cause more trouble being grounded that you would if you weren't grounded! I'm sure you beloved brooms will be fine and no harm will come from them being locked away for a while and Mr. Potter shouldn't be giving them back to you! You're being punished. **

**It's a good thing your grounded so you don't going running off to this mysterious girl that you mentioned you kissed today. I, too, kissed someone today, he is the best looking guy I've seen in a while! I loved the feel of his lips against mine, how his body molded with mine the way his hands felt against my body. I don't know when I'll see him next, but I'll definitely be dreaming about him! **

**Love Aria. **

She gave the letter to what was obviously one of many Potter owls and turned to the second letter, it was from her grandfather.

Dear Arianna,

How are you, Alexia and Isabella getting on? I hope you're not struggling to care for her. I am looking for her parents, but it is a long and tedious task of going through the lists of names, dates and locations. Not even magic can help me narrow down the search. If however, her parents aren't found soon, I will have to look at other avenues. However, my workload has been increasing of late and I will probably not be able to contact you again until the return of school.

Take care of yourself

Love Grandfather

Arianna felt a surge of joy go through her when her grandfather said it might take him a while to find Isabella' real parents, but she was wondering what 'other' avenues might have to be taken when the appropriate time had passed. Then she felt guilty, Isabella's parents must be worried sick! Arianna was sad when she realized her grandfather would probably not make it to Christmas with them, if her grandfather thought his workload was increasing, then it was probably unfathomable. Her Grandfather was the master of understatement.

**Dear Grandfather, **

**Isabella, Alexia and I are fine. Although I am exhausted, I don not regret bring Isabella to the Evans's. I am, however, concerned about these 'other' avenues that might have to be taken. You, dearest Grandfather, are the master of understatement, you desk is probably over flowing with stuff the MINISTER should be doing, but then again, Cornwald Fudge is hopeless and you have to do more work because of it! I think that was your round-about way of saying you won't be joining us for Christmas, I can't say I'm happy Granddad, but I do understand. **

**Love,**

**Your Star, **

**Arianna**

She tied the letter to one of the school's plain barn owls and sent it off into the night and back to her Grandfather. Looking to the last owl, she Immediately saw it was different to the others, different meaning, it was a sleek black raven. Arianna knew straight away it was from her Slytherin friends.

Dear Ari, 

How are you? Did you find the parents of the baby? Tell us all about it! It's really boring here at Malfoy Manor with no company save for two boys who aren't interesting after knowing them your entire life. How's my cousin treating you? I suppose your having more fun with the muggles than I'm having here. What were you doing in Diagon Alley when You-Know-Who attacked anyway? 

Missing You

Narcissa Black

Dear Ari,

Narcissa is driving us bloody insane! Yes she is my fiancée and I do love her, but is she complains about being bored one more bloody time I'm going to jump off the highest tower at the Manor. 

_Don't worry about Luc, Ari, the Malfoy grounds are charmed against letting harm come to any Malfoy on the grounds, which means he'll have to wait until we're back at Hogwarts. I can see the headlines now, 'Malfoy Heir Commits Suicide Over Fiancée's Mindless Prattle' Crabbe and Goyle would be torn, should they follow him over? No, the elves had just baked some pastries, they'll have one last meal and then probably get lost with no Lucius to tell them what to do. The bloody buffoons are too stupid to kill themselves anyway. Dunderheads that lot of them!_

I would never kill myself without ordering Crabbe and Goyle to go first, a Malfoy must always make a statement and look good, they would break my fall...

_And stop you pretty face from breaking...In fact you'd probably just bounce back off them!_

Anyway, enough of Severus's mindless prattle, please do something about Narcissa! Send her an owl... a port key to Paris... my god, even... a book! Anything!

_Oh Lucius, stop being so over dramatic_

Love _Severus_ and Lucius

Arianna laughed quietly at this letter, Severus's dark, sarcastic comments mixed in with Lucius's affronted and haughty ones made it an interesting read. Pulling out a spare bit of parchment, she immediately started penning her reply.

**Dear 'Cissa**

**I'm fine. We haven't found Isabella's parents yet, I named her since I'll be looking after her until we do. I'm sure they're suffering as well 'Cissa, what did you do other holidays? Surely you could go to Wizarding Paris or Prague or something. Sirius is treating me just fine, he's an excellent kisser, but you probably didn't want yo know that, did you? Lexi, Lily and I were meeting the boys for some shopping when the Alley was attacked, we didn't mean to be there! **

**Miss you too**

**Love Ari**

**Dear Luc and Sev,**

**I'm sure 'Cissa isn't that bad! I mean, you must have spent other holidays with her! Maybe the three of you should go away for a day our two? Take her shopping or something... **

**I agree with you Sev, the press would have a field day if Lucius killed himself... I'm actually surprised your buffoons have made it this far, I'm not sure if they know which end of the wand to point at their opponent! I feel sorry for the things they transfigure! **

**Now now Luc, don't do anything you might regret! Like Sev said, we can't have you smashing up that pretty face! **

**Sev, I think if you pushed Crabbe and Goyle out of the Astronomy Tower they would bounce back, not stay there to cushion Luc's fall!**

**All my love, **

**Ari.**

Arianna sent of the last letter with a sigh and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change. She slept the entire night through and thankfully, Isabella did too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Week Later_

Arianna ran the brush through her hair one last time, smoothing the white fabric of the dress she wore, plucking the toy from 'Bella's hands, Arianna picked up the girl in her little pick dress, Isabella's hands went to Arianna's hair as she was adjusted so she was resting comfortably on Arianna's hip.

Negotiating the stairs in no time, Arianna smiled when she saw Lily making faces at Petunia's back. Petunia was wringing her hands in anxiousness as she screeched out reminders that Lily's freakish friends weren't to talk about their abnormality. Tonight, they were muggles.

Petunia was wearing a starch white blouse with little pearl buttons, beige pants, pearl earrings and her blond hair was coiffed. Lily had to choke back her giggles when she saw what her sister was wearing. Lily herself was wearing a pair of black hip- huggers, a red halter and skate shoes.

Alexia was wearing a knee length denim skirt, a white tank top and sketchers.

Arianna was wearing a white summer dress that was cut above the knees and flowed out softly from the waist; with it she wore some white slip on sandals.

Petunia nearly had a fit when she saw what her little sister and her friends were wearing, they looked very **hot**, just then the doorbell rang, "Vernon" she screeched, running to open the door, Lily's dad looked at them and winked and Lily's mum sent them a small smile, you could see the laughter in her eyes though.

"Father, Mother this is Vernon Dursley" Petunia said, introducing her boyfriend to her parents, he was beefy, no neck, red-faced, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Vernon, these are my parents and **that** is my little sister and her friends" she said, Vernon looked at the three of them like they were pieces of meat, Lily finally said in a sugary sweet voice, "Nice to meet you Vernon, sorry I haven't been here, but I've been at school, I'm Lily" she said offering him her hand, although you could see the disgust written plainly across her face.

He took her hand and dropped it quickly, "Hi, Vernon, I'm Arianna," she saw his eyes go directly Isabella, "How rude of me," she giggled, "This is Isabella" she kissed Isabella's cheek as the little girl turned to look at Vernon. Alexia stepped forward daintily, "Hello, you must be Vernon, Petty's told as such wonderful things about you" she gushed eyes twinkling, "I'm Alexia," she fluttered her eyelashes at the stunned man.

Vernon took his eyes away from the three gorgeous girls and turned to Mr. Evans, "Sir, the reason I came here this evening is," he paused and cleared his throat, "I want to ask for your permission to marry your daughter" His face had turned an unnatural shade of puce at the end of his speech.

"Mr. Dursley, you may marry my daughter, if she agrees," Vernon turned to Petunia, who threw her arms around his nonexistent neck. Vernon slipped a ring on her finger and everyone gave their congratulations to the happy couple, but Arianna had to say something...

"Petty dear, you did tell Vernon all about Hogwarts didn't you? I mean, after all, now he's family" Vernon looked confused at the mention of the magical school and looked at Petunia, "Petunia dear, what's a Hogwarts?"

Petunia opened her mouth to reply...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that only took me forever!

And now... the moment you've all been waiting for!

THE REVIEWS!

Hehheheheheh woke up happy this morning.

Thanks heaps to -

babygirl36554,SerenityEmrys,Winter Solace, little mimi, amrawo,screwtheperfectlife,Artemis, Moony-Mione-Padfoot,mizzlilme, cat-alike69,dumblydoor

Cerri - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story, it's takes a lot to try and keep everyone at least sort of in character (especially the marauders) whenwe all know so little about them! I hope you like this chapter.

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black- I know, Sirius is a total hottie and no offense to Gary but I kinda thought he'd be hotter in the movie! I wonder if this chapter made you drool as well? Her relationship with Draco will be revealed soon and her's with Lucius will be revealed later. Just please, keep the evil hamster army in their cages!

Alexia321- Well next installmentis here! I hope you're enjoying the story andI'm glad you're not giving up on me!Thanks for the luck, I might need it with school starting up again soon! Hugs,DSMelody

SH - Yes Sirius is still beside her but he's asleep. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

The Real Green Ranger- Offering cookies hope this is enough to make up forwhen I cutyou off before! Was it worth the wait though? Thanks for the review!

Sivaroobini Kalaimani - I thinkhe would've had a heart attack! I just think it's sad when you think about it, Dumbledore really doesn't have a family so I sent him one! It's sometimes just too cute not towrite! Thanks for the review,hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Flame of Night- Not exactly a week! But it was worth the wait... I hope! Thanks for the review!

Chapter Nine review replies-

devillish angel- I hope you've been checking for updates since I've returned from France! Thanks for the review!

Lilly - Pregnant? When did this happen? flicks through notes There is no pregnancy is the previous chapters! Huh? What? Help!

Gryffindorprincess11 -Glad you like the story so much! I have returned and plan on updatinghopefully more often! Thanks for the review!


	12. VERY IMPORTANT THING

Chapter 12

VERY IMPORTANT WILL FIX EARLIER MISTAKES!

Time line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 May 1996 – End of 5th year for the trio

31 July 1996 – Go back in time to warn Sirius

16 July 1976 – Appear in Marauders Time

17 July 1976 – Arianna meets Narcissa, Lucius and Severus

1 September 1976 - 6th year begins

7 October 1976 – Sirius and Arianna start dating

7 December 1976 – Isabella turned 1

– Christmas Holidays begin

8 December 1976 – Diagon Alley is attacked

– Find Isabella

9 December 1976 – Return Home

16 December 1976 - Vernon comes over for dinner.

Thar be the time line so far.

In the first couple of chapters I said they arrived in 1977 but when I worked it out, that would be the Marauder's 7th year and I wanted Arianna and Alexia to be there in the 6th year. Well every now and then I'll put another piece of the time line in so well all know when things are happening!

Thanks,

DSMelody.


	13. Almost Perfect

Chapter 13

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

James Blunt 'Goodbye My Lover'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap -

"Mr. Dursley, you may marry my daughter, if she agrees," Vernon turned to Petunia, who threw her arms around his nonexistent neck. Vernon slipped a ring on her finger and everyone gave their congratulations to the happy couple, but Arianna had to say something...

"Petty dear, you did tell Vernon all about Hogwarts didn't you? I mean, after all, now he's family" Vernon looked confused at the mention of the magical school and looked at Petunia, "Petunia dear, what's a Hogwarts?"

Petunia opened her mouth to reply...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Petunia opened her mouth to reply and then closed it before opening it again; she looked too shocked to say anything at all. "Well, Vernon, you see, my friends and I, we're witches. You see, with wands, not warts" Lily's smile was so innocent, so sweet, that she looked viscous.

Arianna was becoming seriously worried about Vernon; he had change colors too many times in the past five minutes for it to be good for his health. When he had walked in the door, he'd been a normal color, the red, puce, pink, pale and now he was sitting at white as a sheet but then the red started making a comeback.

Vernon made some stuttering noises before falling to the ground in a dead faint. Petunia screeched and fussed over her fallen fiancé, Frank cracked a smile and winked at the girls before helping Petunia try to wake Vernon and Rose walked into the kitchen to get some smelling salts.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, save the frightened glances that Vernon shot the girls when he thought no one was watching. After they had eaten Frank went into his study with Vernon for a bit of 'male bonding', Rose was in the kitchen cleaning up and that left Petunia, the three Hogwarts students and Isabella in the dining room.

When she was sure there was only the five of them in the room, Petunia turned on the three younger girls. "How dare you!" she screeched, Petunia's horse face took on an enraged expression and for a moment Arianna wasn't sure if she was going to hit Lily or not.

As it was, Lily's earlier triumph over Vernon and her sister, faded away as she cowered under her sister's anger. Alexia took Lily's hand and squeezed it, meanwhile Arianna pick Isabella up out of her chair and placed the child on her hip, before grabbing Lily hand and pulling the other two along with her, and she had come to one conclusion after tonight's events.

Petunia hated magic, she _resented_ Alexia, she **loathed** Arianna and she despised her own sister, Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Potter Manor **

**James' Room**

Sirius and James had been friends since they had met when they were four years old. Both had had a certain disregard for their parents and had snuck off away from them at Diagon Alley and had met at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

They had immediately stated talking and had become fast friends and had been inseparable since. During their years at Hogwarts when they got detention, they got it together, they did it all together and they said awful things to each other sometimes, but if either heard someone say a bad word about the other, you had too deal with both of them.

On this occasion, when they had come home to find the house empty and a hastily scrawled note from Mr. Potter detailing what they would be doing until the Potter's got home from the Auror duty and here they were, three hours later, sitting in James' room, thinking about what they had done.

"This is stupid! We didn't do anything wrong!" Sirius shouted suddenly, "No one told us that we couldn't sneak off to Diagon Alley and meet up with our girlfriends, no one told us there was going to be a Death Eater attack, no one told me that I had to stay away from the one person that I love, that I care about..." and a lone tear slid down his cheek. James gave his friend a one armed hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evans House**

**Christmas Morning**

Arianna had woken up to Lily's banging on her door, yelling at her to come downstairs and open her presents, unfortunately, Lily also forgot that Isabella was sleeping and didn't like to be woken before she was good and ready to get up.

Arianna dragged herself out of bed and went over to Isabella's crib and picked up the crying child, marveling at how much she had grown and continued to grow everyday. Stomping noisily down the stairs, Arianna walked into the lounge room to find the rest of the family sitting around the tree waiting for them.

Breaking out into a yawn halfway through her 'Good Morning', she seated herself on the floor with Isabella between her legs, blinking blearily at the others as Lily handed out the first round of presents.

(AN – I wasn't around in the seventies, so I'm making this up)

Frank received a record of Elvis's greatest hits, a book on gardening, some clothes, a new watch and his magical daughter and her friends gave him an owl; it was a tawny owl with intelligent brown eyes. Privately, Frank thought this was his favorite gift.

Rose was given some jewelry, dresses, tickets to see her favorite production and a new cookbook.

Petunia was given clothes, makeup and jewelry... the three things she desired.

Lily got dress robes, make up, new spell books, a bracelet from James with a short note explaining it was a family heirloom and from Arianna and Alexia she received a locket; but this was no ordinary locket, inside was eight empty spaces where she could spell photos into, there was two spaces per section and Lily already knew who she was going to put in it, her parents, James, Sirius, Remus, Alexia and Arianna, leaving a free space, the last space.

(AN - Guess who for? ; ) )

Alexia was given dress robes, make-up, the latest CD's (granted they were from the 70's) a necklace from Remus, clothes, money and Arianna gave her a silver frame with a picture in it they had taken a while ago. It was of Alexia and Remus snuggled up together in front of the fire, when Alexia unwrapped the gift, she looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes and the look she bestowed upon Arianna was well worth all the pain that had brought them to the past.

Arianna received books, spell books, clothes, dress robes, robes, money, a protection ring from Sirius from one of his family vaults and a photo album from Lily and Alexia full of photos from the past 3 and a bit months, including ones that had been taken with Isabella. Arianna didn't know which gift she prized more… her ring or her album.

After everyone had finished opening their presents, they shared a family breakfast before Petunia left to visit Vernon, Frank and Rose went into the living room to clean it up leaving the four girls quite alone and unsure of what to do.

That was only for a few minutes before Sirius, James and Remus came tumbling through the grate and landing where the pile of wrapping paper had been moments before. James grinned up at them before opening his mouth and the strangest words fell from his lips, " 'Ello Poppet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexia couldn't help it… she burst out laughing; the entire thing was too funny and just random. James pretended to cry but he couldn't hide the big grin that was plastered on his face. James engulfed Lily in a huge hug before kissing her and Remus shyly wrapped his arms around Alexia in a hesitant hug.

Arianna was swept into Sirius's arms before she knew what was happening. Looking at what he was wearing, baggy jeans and a short sleeved black button down shirt, she looked at him and smiled, "I'm impressed," Sirius looked at her before replying seriously, "Well, I'm in love"

The rest of the day was spent apart as couples or together as a group, Lily's parents had been surprised at the closeness of the group. They seemed impenetrable from the outside, but each understood the other, Arianna felt Sirius's pain over his parents hate for him as if it was her own.

Sirius and Arianna were sitting on her bed just holding hands, enjoying their time alone when the radio in Arianna's room started playing one of her favorite songs. She grabbed Sirius's hands and pulled him into the centre of the room, glad that Frank and Rose had taken Isabella for a walk.

Arianna and Sirius held each other close, merely rocking together in the middle of her room.

To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
But looking around  
I finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,

The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

_Chorus:_  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
But making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance.

The way that you feel  
Could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm sayin to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside,

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

_Chorus_

Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,

_Chorus_

Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

Hilary Duff 'To The Beat Of My Heart'

As the song ended Sirius's face fell, his eyes on the clock on the wall in front of him, Arianna's eyes started to tear up, "How long?" she whispered fearfully, clutching his shirt in her hands. "A minute," his voice was strained, her eyes grew wide, "it's not enough time" she whispered, desperately pressing her lips to his.

Sirius pulled himself away from Arianna and stumbled from the room… moments later Arianna heard the sound of floo and she knew he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna received another letter from Lucius and Severus a few days later, opening it, she was amused by the fact that it was a recorded message and when she opened it, she could hear her friends' voices again, her heart ached with longing and love of her Slytherin friends.

**Dear Arianna,**

How are you? Probably not good since you haven't owled us in a while… you better have a good reason too! We've been bored out of our minds! Even the trips (FREQUENT) to Wizarding Prague have lost their 'shiny, new and exciting' appeal… 

_Lucius has attempted to jump of the highest tower here at the manor several times… regrettably he seems to just float to the ground! Honestly, he's almost as bad as Cissa… bloody match made in hell that was! _

Hey! I resent that!

_gives him strange look_

Or possibly thank you…

_Right… Anyway… save me! These two are driving me up the wall, Narcissa's constant prattle and Lucius's non stop bitching/whining is killing me… I wonder what would happen if **I** jumped off the tower?... _

GIVE ME THE LETTER LOWER BEING!

_NO IT'S MY QUILL!_

STOP BEING A LETTER HOG

_THERE HE GOES WITH THE BITCHING AGAIN! HONESTLY_

WELL IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE HERE GO HOME!

_FINE I WLL!  
_

FINE

_FINE_

_NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH… WITH NARCISSA!_

**DOOR SLAMS IN BACKROUND**

Severus? 

**LONG SILENCE **

Well that didn't go according to plan… 

**Bye Arianna Darling, love you**

Lucius and _Severus_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the holiday break passed uneventfully, the three girls had seen movies, shopped and just spent quality time together. Arianna watched Isabella grow before her eyes during the three weeks that they were at the Evan's.

The 1st of January crept up on Arianna and before she knew it, the six of them were in the car and on the way to platform 9 ¾, Petunia was too busy with wedding details to see them off... or at least that was what she said.

Once they had said their goodbyes to the Evans's, the three girls and Arianna rushed onto the Platform. Her classmates stared when they saw the child she carried, but Arianna cared naught for their reactions, there were only six people she wanted to see right now.

"-RIANNA-" Arianna spun round to see her boyfriend's robed chest, "Sirius," she said, Arianna wasn't sure why, but she had never been able add hey, hi or hello onto her greetings of her boyfriend, they just didn't sound right. And there they were… and she knew these boys, these men, her friends, her adopted family, would always be there for her and protect her from everything...

Clutching Sirius to her she pressed her face into his robes, letting out a shuddering breath of relief… whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over again. Sirius locked his arms around Arianna and Isabella, burying his head in Arianna's curls before caressing Isabella's black hair.

James had to clear his throat several times before he couple before him would separate. James engulfed Arianna in a tight embrace, watching so not to hurt Isabella. Arianna returned the embrace, pulling away when Lily joked, "James is there something I should know…?"

Arianna went into Remus's arms next, smiling at the hesitant werewolf after a few minutes she pulled away and looked at the three of them, "My boys," she whispered softly but there were three people missing…

Once they had taken a seat on the carriage, Arianna had waited a couple hours before gently passing Isabella to Sirius and going to find Lucius, Severus and Narcissa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore stared at his great-granddaughter from over the rim of his cup; he thought she was handling the stares from her peers superbly. The other Professors watched her as well, she had wormed her way into all their hearts and now they could do naught but love her, even Minerva could deny Arianna nothing. He couldn't help but think as he watched her, _'We care for you, perhaps we care for you more than any other student we have ever taught.' _He dismissed them back to their house common rooms before heading up to his office to attend to the start of term paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix cornered Sirius after the feast, "Why are you doing this cousin? You could be great, you could be accepted back into the family and no longer a disgrace to the Black name… why do you insist on dallying with those mudbloods and blood traitors… and now you're dating one of them, it makes me sick," Bellatrix glared at Sirius, this was no longer the young boy she had played with and liked when she was a little girl. Sirius looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes, "You wanna know why?" he said, a soft smile settling on his face, "They make me laugh, they accept me and she...she makes me smile, she lights up the room when she walks into it and when I'm with her, nothing else matters," he said softly, turning from his cousin and hurrying back to his common room and to his girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So James when's the first Quidditch match this term?" Arianna asked once they had all decided on what they were going to the ball as. "Well, first is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor this time" James said, grinning malevolently. "So who's on the Quidditch team?" Alexia piped up, "Well, I'm a seeker, Sirius is a beater, Remus is the commentator, Andrew Wood is the keeper, Nicola Thompson is a chaser along with Thomas Bell and Jessica Jenkins, the other beater is Fred Spinnet" James listed the players on the team off on his fingers. "Fred is dating Nicola and Thomas likes Jessica and Jessica likes Thomas, but they won't admit it. Fred, Andrew and Nicola are seventh years and Thomas and Jessica are fifth years" Sirius cut in, causing James to throw a pillow at him.

Arianna looked on with detached interest… she had not been able to speak to Lucius, Severus or Narcissa yet. She missed her friends dearly; there were some things that she could only share with them, some things that only they could understand about each other. Her three Slytherin friends already knew there was something different about her… and she was forever slipping and mentioning Draco!

Arianna was about ready to scream with frustration, Poppy had insisted that Isabella stay with her on school nights, so for the first time in 3 weeks, Arianna was separated from the baby and now a majority of her thoughts were on if her baby girl was alright…

She also needed to speak with her grandfather about several things but he was so busy with school stuff and she didn't want to bother him. Arianna had never felt so alone. Sirius, James and Remus were off planning stuff, Alexia and Lily were playing wizard's chess and Arianna was alone, wallowing in self pity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she had met up with Narcissa, Lucius and Severus on the second day she had been close to tears, there they were and she could touch them. Almost her entire family was back… if only she could speak with her grandfather… how she missed him also.

The three Slytherins had all but dragged her back to their common room and then 20 questions began. It felt so good to be here with them again, but she hated the segregation between her two groups of friends… If she had of been sorted in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, the Gryffindors would have never befriended her but here she was a Gryffindor with Slytherin friends, probably the first since Salazar himself.

Sitting with them, talking and laughing with them again… for the first time in a while, Arianna was content and everything in her world was…

Almost perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for now people! School is of the bad! I miss the hols!

Hope everyone else is having a better time then me…

I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, but a lots been happening around here, first week back, HUGE ASSIGNMENT (… I'm still working on it…) I go out on weekends to friends places and during the week I have the evil homework, so normally I work on this at night, like say… midnight. Sorry, I'll try to update more often but I like giving you all loooong chapters…. gives puppy dog eyes forgive me?

Love

DSMelody

BIG thanks to –

Hotkat144, san01, Malfoy-Jacky, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andr..., Moony-Mione-Padfoot

Flame of Night – Hmmmm, this is probably really much too late for soon… I'm sorry! Thanks for your… lovely review, jks. I like that you love the story that much. This story is like my baby! If I had a baby…

Serenity Emrys - Thanks for the review, I love Ari(Hermione)/Sirius as well! I just love this pairing! They make such a cute couple!

screwtheperfectlife – Ummm, not Bellatrix… Bellatrix be at school with Sirius, the same year… Thanks for the review but don't try and guess everything… There's still HEAPS too come! chuckles evilly hehehehehe

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – I kind of thought there might be some connection between the two but I wasn't sure so… yeah. I think I might've seen him in another movie, not really sure but Zit's just, I thought he'd be really hot in PoA, then again he did just escape from prison! Maybe later in the movies! Hmmm, well let your school think what they will, they obviously don't know the magic of fanfiction… Am I still safe from the hamster army? throws some cookies over 6ft wall I am hiding behind… Take that hamsters! I'll send out my evil watermelon army!


	14. Say Bye Bye Isabella and Hello Ball

Chapter 14

Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.

Elvis Presley 'Love Me Tender'

**Disclaimer – As we all know, I own nothing… yada yada yada etc. If I did, good grades or not… I would drop out and live of the money I made from the songs and dear, sweet Harry Potter….. Sighs wistfully**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap-

When she had met up with Narcissa, Lucius and Severus on the second day she had been close to tears, there they were and she could touch them. Almost her entire family was back… if only she could speak with her grandfather… how she missed him also.

The three Slytherins had all but dragged her back to their common room and then 20 questions began. It felt so good to be here with them again, but she hated the segregation between her two groups of friends… If she had of been sorted in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, the Gryffindors would have never befriended her but here she was a Gryffindor with Slytherin friends, probably the first since Salazar himself.

Sitting with them, talking and laughing with them again… for the first time in a while, Arianna was content and everything in her world was…

Almost perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Week Later**

Arianna had settled back into school life flawlessly… she still missed Isabella madly during the night and woke up at 3am expecting to have to feed/ change her but found the dorm room empty, with only Alexia's breathing and Lily's soft snores to lull her back to sleep.

Classes were going especially well, everyone had a specialty; James excelled in Transfiguration, Sirius surpassed everyone in DADA, Lily was the charms expert, Alexia was the best with Herbology, Remus exceeded everyone in Ancient Runes and Arianna outshone everyone in Potions.

Tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade weekend for the term and all the marauders were excited to go to the little wizarding village again. They had invited Wormtail, but he had stuttered that he already had plans…

When classes were over for the day, the six marauders collapsed in the common room, "Why? Why did we have to finish with History of Magic… cruel, cruel world" Sirius moaned, James nodded, "It was torture Padfoot, but I did catch up on some sleep" he managed to wink before Lily smacked him across the back of the head.

"Honestly, you boys spend too much time training," Alexia glared at them, Sirius mocked gasped and turned to James, "Did you hear that, I cannot believe it!" he whispered to James as if he was talking about a scandal. James nodded before turning on Alexia, "I am ashamed to call you a Marauder! You can never spend too much time playing Quidditch," Sirius leaned foreword and shook Alexia playfully by the shoulders before repeating, "Never!"

Lily, Remus and Arianna just shook their heads and laughed.

Dinner was eventful, James and Sirius decided to have an eating contest and Alexia and Lily took bets on who could eat the most, Remus and Arianna argued over who could fit the most chicken in their mouth, in the end James had given up and Sirius still continued eating for another good five minutes.

Arianna wasn't sure if she was impressed or disgusted by her boyfriend's antics, although at the moment she was leaning towards disgusted, later she was sure she would fancy herself impressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hospital Wing**

"Poppy? I'm here to get Isabella" Arianna called as she walked into the Hospital Wing, heading in the direction of Isabella's room. Opening the door she found 'Bella on the floor playing with some toys Arianna had left out for her to play with, "Hey gorgeous girl," Arianna said, entering the room and making herself known to Isabella.

Arianna picked her up and grabbed the pre-packed overnight bag full of Isabella's things and left the room, closing the door behind her she stopped at the Matron's office for a chat before heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gryffindor Tower**

"… And so James dove to grab the snitch from underneath the Bludger and Sirius nearly took off his face when he went to hit the Bludger and didn't see James until the last minute!" Remus made exaggerated hand gestures during his little tale and they all laughed.

Arianna was distracted when she felt a tug at her robes, looking down she saw Isabella holding her robed and looking worn out, "Up," everyone fell silent, and Isabella tugged at her robes again and repeated, "Mama, up" Arianna looked at Alexia before saying, "Did she just…?" everyone nodded dumbly before Lily said slowly, "She just called you mom"

Annoyed at being ignored, Isabella made her way to Sirius on unsteady feet, "Da!" she said petulantly, holding up her arms. Sirius choked on the cauldron cake he was eating, James pounded him on the back, "How does she know these words?" Remus asked, looking at Arianna, "I've never said Mommy or Daddy around her but maybe Poppy or grandfather…?" Arianna said, "No doubt Poppy has mentioned finding her parents to her, maybe that's where she picked it up…"

Still in shock, Arianna bid everyone goodnight and took Isabella up to the dorm and changed her diaper before laying the small child down to rest, "Night gorgeous girl"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Morning**

Arianna was sitting at breakfast with Isabella on her lap at the Slytherin table with Lucius, Severus and Narcissa when her grandfather entered and walked towards her with a grave expression on his face.

Arianna immediately rose when he got closer to her, "Miss Chase, please come with me," sensing something was wrong, Sirius had stood and ran over to the Slytherin table and the headmaster turned to him, "You too, Mr. Black"

The walk up to the Headmaster's office was silent, when they were seated, he sighed and steepled his fingers. "There is," he began, "There is no easy way to say this, but I have found Isabella's parents" he paused and Arianna's gasp pierced the silence of the office, "No," she whispered looking at her grandfather pleadingly, but he just shook his head. "When…?" Sirius ventured to ask, "They'll be here in," he looked at the door when someone knocked on it, "Now"

The headmaster cleared his throat before inviting the people on the other side of the door in, two people dressed in muggle clothes; a woman with long, straight black hair, blue eyes and of thin frame and a man with blonde hair, brown eyes and with an average build. "Sirius?" the female one asked, Sirius looked at the woman for a minute before exclaiming "Andromeda!"

The woman nodded vigorously and embraced Sirius, before letting him go and letting the man shake Sirius's hand, "Ted, it's good to see you again" Sirius said, before turning to Arianna who had shrunk into her chair cradling Isabella during the exchange.

"Andy, Ted, this is my girlfriend Arianna…," before he could say anymore, Andromeda had swooped down and grabbed Isabella from Arianna. Shocked at her sudden removal from the warmth of Arianna's embrace, Isabella let out an ear piercing wail that startled Andromeda, who cooed at the baby, "Shh, Nymphadora, mommy's here" But she wouldn't stop crying. Nymphadora caught sight of Arianna and held her arms out to the girl; Arianna reached forward and took her from Andromeda's arms. "Hey gorgeous girl, stop crying" Arianna whispered and within two minutes, she had calmed down completely.

Shocked and slightly annoyed at the schoolgirl in front of her that had the audacity to take her child, Andromeda took Nymphadora back, handing her to Ted. Andromeda turned to the headmaster, "Albus, Albus thank you for finding our daughter," Andromeda said in a hoarse voice, looking to her husband and her daughter.

Arianna smiled a tight smile and looked at her grandfather before saying, "If that's all grandfather, may we go?" Andromeda, Sirius and Ted turned their attention to her, "Is this the girl that looked after our Nymphadora?" Ted asked, "Yes, this is my granddaughter Arianna Chase"

Andromeda and Ted started at her in shock, "THIS is Arianna CHASE!" Andromeda exclaimed, looking critically at her, Arianna stared defiantly back, daring the other woman to say something.

"Sirius, maybe you and Arianna should be heading to Hogsmeade?" the headmaster hinted, Sirius and Arianna stood together and smiled at the headmaster and then at the Tonks' before leaving the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Everyone was long gone to Hogsmeade when Sirius found Arianna was curled up in her favorite arm chair in front of the fire place.

"Hey," he said softly, leaning against the fireplace, Arianna smiled weakly back but didn't say anything. "My whole life people have seen me a certain way," she looked at him beseechingly, "What do you see?" Sirius leaned up and cupped her face, "Everything," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her fully.

"I love you," Arianna murmured before kissing him again, "I love you too" he said, breaking their kiss and hugging her tightly to him. "She called me mommy" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "It'll be okay" he added and they sat there in each other's arms until people started to come back from Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Slytherin Dorms**

**7th Year Boys Dorm**

Lucius looked at the black letter in his hands; this was it, what he had been waiting for since he was eleven. He should be happy, why wasn't he? Because of them… Arianna and Narcissa had made he see that he was worth so much more, he could be so much more than a servant to a power hungry maniac.

Lucius remembered when he and Severus had discussed 'The Family Business' and his friend had asked him "Do you really want this?" and back then he'd answered, "With all my black little heart" now Lucius wasn't so sure.

But what could he do? The Dark Lord would kill him, hell, his father would kill him. Sighing, Lucius knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Weeks before Valentine's Day**

**Dinner**

"Before we retire for the evening, I would also like to note that the Head Boy and Girl have decided to hold a ball this year, a Valentine's Day Ball and next weekend shall be a Hogsmeade weekend for those of you who will need things, the ball is for 4th years and up. Goodnight" And the headmaster dismissed them for the night.

The boys sighed and looked at each other but the entire hall was full of girls giggling and pointing and whispering to each other. "No," James moaned, banging his head against the Gryffindor table, Arianna smacked him across the back of the head and James looked up at her, "Owww" he complained, rubbing the back of his head, "Cruelty to James is not allowed" he muttered darkly. Sirius and Remus snorted and Lily smacked the back of his head this time, she was heard saying "Bad James"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogsmeade**

Arianna, Alexia and Lily had left the boys as soon as they had all arrived in Hogsmeade, agreeing to meet up in 3 hours at 'The Three Broomsticks'. The three giggling girls had left James, Remus, Sirius and Peter to find their own robes and do whatever else they wanted while the girls searched for the 'perfect' robes for the ball.

Lily had mentioned a little shop she had seen once before and had gone in curious as to what it had sold and she had found the most beautiful dress robes there. After telling Arianna and Alexia about it, the three of them had agreed to go there to find their robes for the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside Darlena's Dresses and Dress Robes**

"Hello my dears, can I help you?" a graying witch who was obviously Darlena asked. Alexia smiled "We're looking for dresses for the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball," she said, Darlena smiled knowingly and motioned for them to follow her.

"These are the latest style dresses that you young witches favor," she motioned with one hand to an entire wall full of silky gowns and with the other she motioned towards a door, "That leads to the dressing rooms my dears. If you need me, I will be over there" Darlena pointed to the counter where a young couple in their early twenties were waiting to be served.

Once she was gone, the three young witches immersed themselves in the task of finding the perfect dress

Lily had pulled out several red/pink dresses that, while pretty, would not complement her hair. Arianna walked over and took the dresses from her friend's grasp, "Lily, these dresses are a no-no. They clash with your hair, go with the emerald" Arianna said, pushing her friend in the direction of the emerald robes.

Lily looked grateful and said, "Thanks, I've never had girlfriends to help before" and she smiled appreciatively, Arianna nodded and returned the smile before turning back to the selection before her and then turning to Alexia, who was looking at the light blue dresses. Alexia felt her friend's eyes on her, "Go for the red" she said decisively, Arianna smiled gratefully and smoothed her black ringlets, "Go red," she muttered.

Arianna had to look through three rows of dresses before she found the perfect one; the color was crimson, a bit to close to blood in Arianna's opinion but not even that could take away for the dresses beauty. It was a strapless bodice with a floor length tulle layered skirt.

Lily was the next to find her dress. It was an emerald green silk halter style dress, with a plunging back and a floor length skirt. Alexia was last to find her dress, but in her opinion it was like finding the diamond in the rough. Sparkling light blue strapless style dress, but instead of being entirely strapless, it had two thin straps coming form the centre of the top hem to tie around her neck like a halter. The skirt of the dress was different; it was all different lengths of chopped silk and tulle with a silk skirt underneath that you couldn't see.

The three girls paid for their dresses and left the shop giggling, rushing to 'The Three Broomsticks'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Three Broomsticks**

"Where are they?" James asked Remus for what seemed like the fiftieth time that minute, "They should've been here 25 minutes ago," he continued unaware that his friend's famed calm exterior was about to crack if he asked where the girls were again.

Just as James opened his mouth to ask again, the door to 'The Three Broomsticks' opened and three red faced, giggling girls walked in. Remus, James and Sirius immediately jumped to their feet and waved the girls over.

Sirius pulled Arianna onto his lap and she kissed his cheek, "Have fun shopping, love?" he asked, Arianna smiled and nodded "I think you'll quite like what I'll be wearing" she shared a conspirational (is that a word!) glance with Lily and Alexia. "Mmmm," Sirius murmured, pretending to listen as the girls giggled over something, James nudged him and nodded to the window where Victoria Rosmerta, who had graduated not 5 years ago and started this place, was taping up a notice.

Calling her over, they enquired what it was about. "With all the Death Eater attacks going on and You-Know-Who on the loose, the ministry is getting Dementors to patrol Hogsmeade after Dark and on Hogsmeade weekends for you guys" she said, before bustling over to another customer.

"Dementors? In Hogsmeade! They're crazy" Remus exclaimed, with other objections from the other two boys echoing his statement, "I quite agree with you Mr. Lupin" a calm voice came from behind them. Shooting around, the six of them saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout.

"Grandfather!" Arianna said happily from Sirius's lap, "Please join us," Lily said politely, agreeing, to the invitation, four chairs appeared and the table lengthened, whilst the others looked shocked, Arianna looked at her grandfather and he winked slyly at her, she smirked back.

The odd group spoke for quite some time before it was getting dark and they had to return to the school before curfew, although James and Sirius had tried to argue that since they _were_ with professors, couldn't they let it slide if they were late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Ball**

**7 pm**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

James was a nervous wreak, scratch that, he was the nervous wreak _of_ a nervous wreak. Lily was supposed to have come down with the others _5 minutes ago_ then again, Arianna and Alexia hadn't graced them with their presence either.

Suddenly, Sirius choked on his breath, if that was possible and James spun around… their was Arianna and Alexia, descending the stairs together and James was quite sure that if he was Sirius, he would have asphyxiated on the spot.

But James could not continue with that train of thought because at that precise moment Lily had come into view, his gorgeous girlfriend. James was not sure what would've happened next year had he been forced to leave Hogwarts without Lily, James had been in love with her since he saw her on the train in 1st year.

And here she was, the most beautiful creature in the world to him, the most important as well. She was perfection wrapped up in one Lily shaped person and James would rather die than live another day without her by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was sure he had stopped breathing when he's first caught sight of Arianna, this was his gift from the universe, like it was saying 'Sorry for the crappy family we stuck you with! Have this beautiful, wonderful, perfect, smart pretty girl'. Sirius would follow her into hell and back without even blinking if she asked; she was his light in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus had felt guilty when he had seen Alexia, here was his ideal girlfriend, the _one_ and he was lying to her face everyday! At times Remus was almost sure she knew, but it was impossible for her to know and if she did know, then she would have run a thousand miles in the other direction.

But there she was, descending the stairs with Arianna, a vision of loveliness, blushing and asking with her eyes if he approved and once Remus actually _looked_ at her, he approved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the Ball was like entering a different world; everyone looked so classy and elegant, people were conversing freely, couples were dancing it was like leaving the real world and entering an alternate universe.

The six of them found themselves waved over by Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin and one of Arianna's friends. It became apparent that they had saved them space at their table, Sirius looked at Lucius Malfoy who inclined his head slightly, accepting the truce for tonight, Sirius nodded back.

Arianna, Alexia, Lily and Narcissa were talking about the things that girls talked about that guys never got and James and Malfoy were talking about Quidditch and Remus and Snape were conversing about Potions and other school related things. Jumping into the conversation with Malfoy and James, the group made it through dinner and dessert without any problems.

Arianna had been in the middle of a conversation when someone's hand swarm into view, turning a little, she saw Sirius standing there with his hand outstretched, "Dance with me?" he asked as a slow song came on. Arianna smiled and took his hand.

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
_

Sirius's grip tightened on her waist, pulling her closer, Arianna rested her head on his chest, murmuring "Why did you have to be so perfect?"

_I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on _

Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies

They weren't really even moving, just swaying together in their own little world, completely lost in each other. But Arianna wouldn't have traded it for anything not a thousand professional dancers.

_Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet _

This years love had better last  
This years love had better last

So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last

Even though the song was over, they just keep swaying to the music, so lost in each other were they. Another song started

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat _

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

The songs just kept playing, but Arianna just clung to her Sirius and all was well in the world. They didn't notice when they were the only couple on the dance floor, they didn't notice when Lily whipped out her camera and took photos of them and they didn't notice the song changes. If Voldemort himself had barged in and started throwing curses, they probably wouldn't have noticed.

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her...there _

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fuckin explanation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

with the girl at the rock show  
with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight)  
with the girl at the rock show...

One song faded into another…

_Prisonnier de ton enchantement  
On fait l'affaire de nos sentiments  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps  
Quand on mène qui est le plus fort  
Et moi je cours _

Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire

Pris au piège par le souffle imminent  
De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang  
Tu touches mon coeur  
L'esprit s'en ressent  
Et moi je suis fou

Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Laisse-moi te dire

Comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire  
En amour on n'sait rien  
On est rien  
On est rien  
On est rien...

What finally shook them out of their daze was the announcement that this was the last dance of the evening.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Sirius whispered the words to the entire song into her ear and Arianna shivered in delight at his warm breath tickling her ear. And Arianna leaned up as the finally chord of the song played and whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "Hold on to me and never let me go"

Sirius lent down and captured his girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist and her hands curling themselves into his silky hair, then they began to roam up and down each other's backs before they separated from lack of oxygen.

Sirius and Arianna were never quite sure what they missed in those hours where they weren't quite there and it wasn't until the next day that they learnt that Remus and Alexia had decided to "officially" date. Of course the entire school knew they were dating before they announced it but no one pointed that out to the happy couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And it's 5am so I'm wrapping it up guys! **

**Here's the latest chapter so enjoy, **

**Hope you all enjoyed the ball, **

**The songs were the hardest to pick after all,**

**Any enquiries can be made, **

**Just email me night or day,**

**My crappy poem is the result,**

**Of being awake for 16 hrs you dolts,**

**So click the button that says 'review'**

**And you shall be rewarded with a chapter anew. **

Songs

- Comment Te Dire by Kyo

- Far Away by Nickelback

- First Date by Blink 182

- This Year's Lovin by Doug Cowan

- The Rock Show by Blink 182

**Thanks to -**

Hotkat144, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andr..., Galleon-to-Galleon, Maxennce

devillish angel- Glad to see your back! Have a lemon drop, sometimes I want the Slytherin's to be evil and mean and nasty but in this story, I like them being nice and making them people. Anywho... hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Flame of Night- If this story is like my baby though, then you could sue me for neglect while I'm at school... I mean... yeah. School is most definetly a problem... hope you enjoyed the latest installment!

The Real Green Ranger- How's that addiction going? Did I just give you a big dose of story cocaine? LOL, anyways... have a tub of choc chip cookie dough ice cream and watch Pride and Prejudice... I love that movie! Thanks for the review!

SerenityEmrys- That bag of 20lb lemon drops is gone! Sold, I've taken them in exchange for this latest installment of CIKY. Hope you enjoy, I'll enjoy my lemon drops cackles evilly

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black- NOOOOOOOOO! Not the HAMSTERS **_anything but the HAMSTERS_**! I'm glad you liked the letters, they're always fun to write! In the book? I doubt it. In my story... well yeah, I can make the Malfoy Manor spelled against letting Malfoy's kill themselves... it willl ruin their expensive rugs! It's okay, the bets of us suffer from insanity... wait I enjoy every minute of it LOL... hmm maybe I should check myself into to have some brain scans, I think I'm a few sheep short of a flock if you know what I mean... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nothing can stop me taking over the world of Pokemon NOW Ah boss, this is Harry Potter Oh... Nothing can stop me from taking over the world of Harry Potter NOW!

Well my melons can roll over your hamsters so nananananana! Your hint was processed and recorded, numbered and dated and will now sit in my in tray until further notice...

LOVE DSMELODY


	15. End of 6th Year and Holidays

Chapter 15

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away

Alana Grace 'Black Roses Red'

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION/HINTS AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap –

**(February)**

Sirius whispered the words to the entire song into her ear and Arianna shivered in delight at his warm breath tickling her ear. And Arianna leaned up as the finally chord of the song played and whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "Hold on to me and never let me go"

Sirius lent down and captured his girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist and her hands curling themselves into his silky hair, then they began to roam up and down each other's backs before they separated from lack of oxygen.

Sirius and Arianna were never quite sure what they missed in those hours where they weren't quite there and it wasn't until the next day that they learnt that Remus and Alexia had decided to "officially" date. Of course the entire school knew they were dating before they announced it but no one pointed that out to the happy couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 Months Later**

The end of year exams were upon them, Lily had been stressing for the past couple of weeks, trying to motivate the rest of the group to study but no one was really on board with the studying thing except Arianna, who spent most of her free waking time the library and surprisingly, Alexia, who only said she was not studying for exams but researching something much more important. Arianna was worried about her friend; Alexia had been acting strange and would not confide in her that which she was researching.

The seventh years were all on edge, as they were doing their NEWTS this year and were snapping at the smallest thing, sending the younger grades into tears or shaking with fear when they were around.

Once the exams were past it seemed as if the entire school breathed a sigh of relief, even the Professors let their hair down a bit, save two, Professors McGonagall and Wolfram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1st May 1977**

**Traveling Home Day for Students **

Arianna was moodily munching away at her toast at the Slytherin table when Lucius gracefully slid in on one side and Severus on the other while Narcissa happily sat across from the three of them. Wordlessly, Severus grabbed a piece of toast off her plate and began to munch whilst Lucius made short work of her bacon. "What is this? A communal plate?" Arianna asked as she watched Narcissa grabbed her mug of hot, steaming coffee. "Hey, that's my…" and Narcissa sat the mug down and looked at her friend, "Sorry what were you going to say?" but Arianna just glared at the three of them as she left.

Walking over to the Gryffindor table in a huff Arianna grabbed the mug of coffee Alexia held out to her and downed it in one gulp, after repeating this again Arianna managed to dredge up a half smile, before lapsing back into her brooding mood.

"Hey, what wrong?" Narcissa's voice enquired from her left, looking beside her, she saw three very uncomfortable looking Slytherins seated around her and of course Crabbe and Goyle looked very intimidating to anyone who wanted too voice protests about the three Slytherin Leaders amongst them.

"Separation Anxiety," came Alexia's reply, "She's always like this at the holidays, worrying about everyone and all. Of course living with two out of eight of your best friends should make her worry less, I personally think it has something to do with a certain black-haired, grey eyed Gryffindor beater"

Arianna took a swipe at her which her friend dodged like it was second nature; they were like females versions of Sirius and James. Lily envied the two of them, never having had someone _that_ close. Becoming uncomfortable with all of Arianna's other friends coming over the five Slytherins made a tactical retreat, Narcissa looking longingly back at Arianna, surrounded by people.

James stumbled over to the table, hair messier as ever and clothes in disarray, "Coffee" was all he said, but Lily had already poured a cup and was in the process of handing it to him.

Sirius gracefully slid in beside Arianna and wrapped an arm around her waist while stealing James's coffee from right under his friend's nose. James let out a muffled protest before grabbing the coffee pot with a groan.

Alexia laughed softly, "Does anyone thing we might be a little bit too obsessed with coffee?" James and Sirius shook their heads furiously, while Arianna shielded her mug and Lily and Remus just pulled their mugs closer and eyed her suspiciously. Alexia held her had up in defeat and muttered, "Addicts" under her breath.

Everyone was finishing their breakfast when Dumbledore stood, "6th and 7th years please make your way down to the carriages, 5th and 4th years will follow in 15 minutes and 3rd, 2nd and 1st years will follow them after another 15 minutes has passed" before he sat again.

All the 6th and 7th years started to get up and leave, grabbing things and grouping together with friends. Arianna stood up, "You guys go ahead and grab us a carriage, I'll be there soon," before rushing head first into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandfather," Arianna said, capturing her grandfather's attention, "I wanted to say goodbye"

Albus Dumbledore smiled softly at his granddaughter, "Do not worry my dear, I'll come and visit you on the 14th" he said. Arianna visibly relaxed before pecking him on the cheek and enveloping him in a warm hug "Bye Granddad" she said before making her way to the doors.

"Safe trip my little one"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Platform 9 ¾ **

The trip back on the Hogwarts Express had been long and uneventful. As usual Arianna had spent half her journey with her Slytherin friends and the other half with her Gryffindor friends.

Arianna and Alexia were looking foreword to spending the holidays with Lily's family again but spending time, no matter how limited with Petunia, was definitely something that the three girls were dreading. Although Lily's parents had mentioned in a recent letter that Petunia spent most of her time at Vernon's now that they were engaged.

The group waited for nearly everyone else to rush off the train before leaving their compartment and searching the platform for the three sets of parents that would be waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter spotted his parents first and muttered a quick goodbye before rushing off. Remus, Sirius and James had found his behaviour rather weird these past couple of months, at first they thought it was just a phase and that Peter would come back and talk to them about the problem, but if anything, he seemed to be drifting away further and further from them.

Brushing away these thoughts, the group of six noticed that the Potter's and Evans's were standing together and were rather involved in conversation. Steadily making their way over to the adults, Arianna gripped Sirius's hand even tighter, her knuckles going white.

Frank and Henry offered to take the girls and boys trunks to the cars respectively. Sophie and Rose made up some excuses as to why they had to go wait at the cars and let the six teens say goodbye privately.

As friends, they all hugged and exchanged promises to write before splitting into couples for a different goodbye. James kissed Lily repeatedly, Remus and Alexia clung to each other and Sirius and Arianna just stood there looking into each others eyes.

"I don't want to leave you," Arianna broke the silence between them, "Two months is a long time" Sirius agreed. Arianna looked at him incredulously; she couldn't believe that was all he'd said! Where was his passionate, possessive, overwhelming and all powerful love?

Arianna kissed his cheek, eyes shimmering with unshed tears and she turned, walking towards the exit where she knew she would find Mr. and Mrs. Evans. A strong arm wrapped around her wrist and spun her around; Arianna looked up to see Sirius's grey eyes.

"Wait," he said "I… I can't" he stopped to take a breath, looking deeply into her eyes if he was looking right into her soul. "I'm just so confused, a year ago I was the biggest playboy at Hogwarts, 'get some get gone' was my motto and now it's all different and it's because of you" he said, sounding utterly lost. Arianna looked at him, the tears that had threatened to fall were falling freely now. She tried to wrench her wrist free, needing to be anywhere but near him… but Sirius just gripped tighter, desperate for her to understand.

"Up until a year ago, I relied on no one but James and Remus and now, my entire **world** revolves around _you_" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "My entire happiness depends on _you_. I want to be the one who makes you laugh, who holds you when you're upset, to love you and… to wake up next to you for the **rest** of my _life_" he had what looked like tears shimmering suspiciously in his eyes.

"I've never needed anyone like I need you," his hands left her wrists and moved to hold her face in his hands, "I'm so terrified of loving you, but I can't stop and if anything was to come between us, to _take_ you away from me… I couldn't, **can't **imagine my life without you and that scares me more than you know" he finished.

Arianna looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't stop either," she whispered softly, not meeting his eyes, "I _shouldn't_ love you… but I do" Sirius's eyes met Arianna's and he pulled her tightly against him, crushing her to his chest and Arianna had never felt safer or more loved than in that instant. Arianna had one last thought before they parted, _'I'm so going to burn in one of the seven levels of hell for this'_

But looking at back at Sirius as she was hopping into the Evans's car she grinned, thinking, _'But what a lovely way to burn'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evans's House **

The two weeks leading up to the Headmaster's arrival were full of happiness for the three girls and Lily's parents. Petunia was often gone, staying for days at a time with Vernon, but that was how all four girls preferred it. When Petunia had last been home 2 days ago, she had gotten into a screaming row with both Lily and her parents, screaming at them and accusing them of loving Lily more, of favouring her over Petunia and of course, her hurtful words towards Arianna and Alexia, commenting on how their parents probably committed suicide for having freaks as children. At which point Lily had slapped her older sister and Frank and Rose had asked Petunia to leave and not come back until she was ready to apologize to Lily, Arianna and Alexia, as well as themselves.

In between those rows, Arianna, Alexia and Lily were frequently out shopping, going to the movies, having movie nights at home, reading, doing homework and owling the boys; also in Arianna's case, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa.

When the Headmaster arrived on the 14th of May, a bright and sunny morning while everyone in the house was still stumbling into the kitchen, no one really noticed him. Arianna had muttered, "Good morning grandfather" tiredly before dropping down onto one of the wooden chairs and grabbing the coffee pot before her eyes shot open and she nearly leapt to her feet, "GRANDFATHER!"

But Albus just smiled knowingly at her and conjured himself a seat, letting Arianna, Alexia and Miss Evans break their fast before waiting for them to get ready, all the while having a pleasant chat with the Evans's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11:00 am**

Lily, Alexia and Arianna raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over themselves as they rushed to the Headmaster, before collapsing breathlessly in a heap before him. "We're ready," Lily managed to gasp out, using the table leg as a booster to pull herself off the floor.

Once outside, the three young girls walked with the old man until Dumbledore stopped at the corner of the street, "So my dears, what shall we do to amuse ourselves today?" he clapped his hands together and his eyes sparkled mischievously. Arianna just shook her head, as Lily spoke up, "umm, sir, there isn't much to do here in Surrey" nervously wringing her hands.

If possible, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes just brightened and he said jovially "Miss Evans, what good is it being a figurehead for the light if I can't dote upon my great-granddaughter and her friends every now and then?" Lily's eyes widened, "Besides," he continued winking at them, "If we get caught, I have friends in high places"

Arianna laughed and looked at her friends; "Well?" she asked "Where d'you wanna go?" Lily's eyes sparkled this time before she squealed excitedly, "MUGGLE DISNEYLAND" Arianna and Alexia nodded in agreement and turned to the aged wizard with pleading eyes, "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Arianna begged, much to her grandfather's amusement.

"Why not," he said before holding out a thick woollen sock and tapping it, saying _"Portus"_ three seconds later, anyone looking at the old man and three young girls on the end of the street would have seen them disappear, luckily for them, no one was watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sorry but I've never been to an amusement park except going to Dreamworld twice so… sucks in breath I'm skipping that)**

**_5 hours, 7 cokes, 8 cheeseburgers, 13 rides, 2 changes of clothes, 27 toilet breaks and $320 later _**

"Argh," Alexia groaned, the four of them collapsed in the living room, the others followed with groans of pain themselves. "Never again," Albus muttered, rubbing his back, he never remembered feeling so worn out, not since he was 117 which was over 40 years ago, when he had defeated the Dark Lord Grindalwald.

The funny thing was that they had been caught out using magic in a public area by the Ministry and a team of three officials had appeared looks of haughty disdain on their faces. Looks, which disappeared when they saw the famous and highly respected Albus Dumbledore, they had proceeded to apologize and basically told the esteemed Headmaster to perform as much _unnoticed_ magic as he wanted before the three of them hightailed it out of there.

It was getting late and Dumbledore needed to return to his duties at Hogwarts, help with whatever queries the current Minister couldn't (didn't know) how to deal with and of course, he needed Poppy to take a look at his aching body before giving him some pain relief potions.

Bidding the three girls goodbye and hugging Arianna fiercely, he took his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Headmaster's Office**

**Hogwarts **

**17th May 1977 **

**11:59pm**

The Headmaster couldn't believe what the piece of parchment in front of him said. He had been sleeping when the Ministry had owled him, informing him of the attack, now he was transfigurating his nightclothes into robes; he didn't have time to change.

Running through the empty halls of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore magically threw the Great Big Doors in the Entrance Hall open and continued to run until he was off the grounds and past the anti-apparation wards that had been there for nearly 1000 years.

He apparated right to the scene of the attack, only to be met by dozens of Ministry officials and three tear stained faces he had only seen two days ago, laughing and smiling. The three teens were surrounded with several wands pointing at them and just before an Auror could start speaking, the headmaster decided to step in, yelling "Stop! Put those away! That's my granddaughter"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FLASHBACK**

Arianna had woken up with a bad feeling, but nothing could prepare her for what was coming, picking up her wand and wrapping her dressing gown around her to guard her against the chill that came from it being the middle of the night, Arianna slowly made her way downstairs. Completely unprepared for the sight that would greet her.

A light was on in the kitchen, Arianna stealthily moved towards the door, which had been left slightly ajar and she peeked in. Horrified, Arianna stumbled back, but no one had heard her inside the room. Moving again towards the door, Arianna glanced in and found Mr. Evans looking her straight in the eyes, shaking his head while tears streamed down his face.

"Go," he mouthed writhing in pain, "You… others… go" Arianna nodded jerkily, her entire body shaking as she staggered away from the door, intent on getting the others, getting their stuff and getting the hell away from the house. Arianna repressed any thought of Lily's mum and dad, lying on their own kitchen floor; writhing in agony as 15 Death Eater's stood around and enjoyed their pain.

Arianna packed her trunk first moving it into the hall before moving to Lily's room. The red head looked at her blearily "Lily, Lily wake up" Arianna urged her friend. Lily's eyes became more focused on Arianna as her friend said that, "Lily, this is what I need you to do, I need you to put everything you value in your trunk ok? Books, clothes, photos, I don't care if it's your grandmother's undies or a chewed up pen, pack it up quickly and quietly" Lily nodded, a somewhat confused and dazed expression on her face but she complied.

Arianna walked into Alexia's room, only to find her friend fully awake and dressed in her dressing gown and pyjamas, sitting on her bed and her room bare. "I heard you, in Lily's room" Alexia said at the perplexed look on her best friend's face, "Frank and Rose… they're not going to make it… are they?" she asked softly, Arianna just shook her head. "Frank… he saw me, he told me to get you and Lily and to go" Arianna turned away from Alexia, taking a moment to collect herself.

"I'm going to go… into their room and get some things for Lily," she took a deep breath, "Will you go help Lily, try not… don't tell her what's going on" and she left the room. The only sounds heard after the for a few minutes was Arianna silently moving between the master bedroom, the landing and her trunk, grabbing family photos, CD's, books and other things Arianna thought she should take for Lily for later on.

_7 minutes later _

The three girls stood on the landing, dressed in pyjamas, dressing robes and slippers, their trunks shrunken and in their pockets. Arianna pressed a finger to her lips and pulled out a piece of parchment, motioning for the other two girls to touch it, which they did.

_2 seconds and a lot of spinning later_

Lily looked at her surroundings, "Uh guys," she whispered, wondering at the same time why she was whispering, "Why are we in my backyard, hidden behind the trees?" Arianna looked at her, a mixture of guilt and sadness marring her features. But before Arianna could even begin to answer her friend's question, the house caught was suddenly engulfed in flames and hooded figures could be seen exiting and disapparating.

Lily's eyes widened before the emerald green orbs filled with tears and she leapt to her feet, luckily Alexia was prepared for this and she grabbed Lily's wrist, "Lily no!" she said, holding the struggling girl in futile attempt to discourage the girl from trying to save her dead parents. Suddenly, as quickly as her rage started, it stopped and she sagged against Alexia, the two of them sinking to the ground.

Minutes later, help arrived but it was too late. The Aurors, Healers, Obliviators and other Ministry officials arrived but found to their despair they were too late, but the Aurors quick search of the perimeter found the three girls, huddled together in their pyjamas, tear and dirt streaked faces shying away from the light emitted by the wands pointed at them.

They were about to start asking questions when the esteemed Headmaster arrived on location and surveyed the scene before focusing on the scene in front of him and shouting "Stop! Put those away! That's my granddaughter"

**END FLASHBACK**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a week ago. Arianna, Alexia and Lily were now living with the Potter's and Frank and Rose's funeral was 4 days away. Lily hadn't spoken much since the attack, nor had Arianna and most of the time, you find Arianna silent and unmoving just lying in Sirius's arms while he stoked her silky hair and whispered in her ear.

Lily was in a much worse state, she wasn't eating, she barely slept, she didn't speak to anyone and had taken to locking herself in James's room, not leaving his presence for more than a few minutes at a time, most of the time she just clung to him and cried.

The Headmaster came as often as he could to the Potter's Manor but the Wizarding World was demanding more and more of him since the fresh string of attacks had begun. He was deeply concerned about the three girls, keeping in daily correspondence with Henry and Sophie, but nothing could reach the girls that had retreated so far into themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Surrey Cemetery **

**28th May 1977**

The skies were free of clouds, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping in the gently swaying trees but nothing of the day appealed to the 50 or so people that were attending the funeral of Frank and Rose Evans.

Petunia and Lily stood side by side, Vernon and James on either side of them, beside James was Sirius, then Arianna and Alexia who was next to Remus. Henry and Sophie were up the back with the Headmaster, their eyes trained on the six children in front of them.

As soon as the funeral started it was over and people were giving their condolences before moving to the wake, which was being held in Petunia and Vernon's house at number 4 Privet Drive. When all the people had gone and it was just the 11 of them Petunia turned to Lily and slapped her across the cheek, James sprung into action and had his wand aimed between Petunia's eyes. Petunia looked at Lily and met her eyes for the first time in days, "This is all your fault. You're not welcome here anymore" and she turned, clutching Vernon's arm for support as he led her towards the car.

Lily's body was shaking with suppressed sobs and she held her cheek in her hands, Arianna moved past James and Sirius, hugging Lily fiercely and not letting go. Lily stated sobbing against her shoulder, Alexia wrapper her arms around Lily and Arianna and the three girls sank to the ground crying.

The three boys and three adults looked on sadly as the girls finally broke down, but Arianna not only wept for Frank, Rose, her parents, her lost home and the people she left behind but for her young charge that had been taken from her so cruelly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In The Future**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Court Rooms**

**1996**

Sirius looked around; the courtroom was packed with reporters, Death Eater's, Order members and various Ministry Officials. He spotted the Weasley family, the Headmaster, Harry, Snape, McGonagall, Remus and… Sirius's breath caught in his throat, she sat inconspicuously at the back, dressed in simple black robes but what struck Sirius the most was her face; his face. Sirius had not seen her like this since she was five, his little Nymph, his 'Bella, the only thing he had left of his love.

Fudge hated Sirius, he had hated since the moment Arianna had disappeared all those years ago. Arianna was Minister Fudge's favourite; he had taken over the office during their seventh year at school and had adored Arianna when she had taken her job in the Ministry.

Everyone was looking at him; Sirius looked down and saw a vial of Veriterserum shoved in his face. Downing the clear liquid quickly he could tell that Snape had made it, another person that blamed him for the disappearance of his love.

And it began.

"Please state your name for the record" The questioner started.

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born Mr. Black?"

"17th February 1960"

"State you age"

"36"

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potter's?"

"Yes"

The courtroom had a burst of noise that was hushed quickly.

"Do you work for You-Know-Who?"

"No"

"Have you ever worked for the Dark Lord?"

"No"

"Did you tell the Dark Lord where the Potter's were living in October 1981?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"How did Mr. Pettigrew know where to find James, Lily and Harry Potter?"

"We switched secret keepers, Voldemort would never think that we would use that rat, everyone would know he'd pick me"

"So Mr. Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes"

"Mr. Black how did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I'm an Animagus"

"Tell us about it"

"We discovered Remus was a werewolf in second year and we wanted to help him, so we decided to become animagus's because werewolves can't pass on their sickness to other animals. We achieved our transformations in 5th year, James first, and then me and Peter needed our help but managed to transform about two weeks after us"

"That is all, give him the antidote"

Sirius shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, channelling James, "Man that stuff packs a punch" Sirius grinned. He was declared innocent, given a hefty compensation for false imprisonment, reinstated into his old position and he was allowed to walk out a free man.

Sirius hopped down from the stands and Nymphadora ran straight into his arms, Remus following not too far behind her. Reporters scribbled and photographers clicked, Death Eater's groaned and Order members rejoiced, Harry went up to Sirius and threw his arms around his godfather and couldn't help but feel that his hug was only returned half heartedly.

"Harry, there's somewhere I should have taken you a long time ago" Remus's head shot up and his amber eyes widened. Harry just nodded dumbly and followed Remus, Sirius and the Headmaster out of the Ministry where Dumbledore pulled out a portkey and they touched it, seconds later the four of them were in front of a cemetery.

Harry read the plaque, **'Surrey Cemetery'** he gave his godfather a strange look but followed the three adults through the rows and rows of graves until the stopped in a shady spot, Sirius motioned for Harry to look.

Harry read the names on the tombstones. _'James Henry Potter' 'Lily Marie (Evans) Potter' 'Rose Antoinette Evans' 'Frank Edward Evans' _

Sirius looked at Harry, "This isn't really where James and Lily were buried, but it was more symbolic, for her sister and other muggles that knew your mother. These are your grandparent's graves" he looked away, off into the distance, "I know your aunt never brought you here, she blamed Lily for their deaths"

**In Loving Memory of **

_Frank Edward Evans _

_Beloved Father, Husband and friend. _

_Born : 5th November 1935_

_Died : 17th May 1977 _

**In Loving Memory of**

_Rose Antoinette Evans_

_Beloved Mother, Wife and friend. _

_Born : 31st July 1937_

_Died : 17th May 1977_

**In Loving Memory of**

_Lily Marie (Evans) Potter_

_Mother of Harry, Wife of James, Friend of many. _

_Born :8th August 1960_

_Died : 31st October 1981_

**In Loving Memory of**

_James Henry Potter_

_Father of Harry, Husband of Lily and friend to all. _

_Born : 29th June 1960_

_Died : 31st October 1981 _

_A true Marauder_

_All for one and one for all Prongs._

The four of them stood there for a long time, just standing and thinking, until Dumbledore clapped his hands, "I think its best we leave now," and they portkeyed silently back to Grimmauld Place, that was sparkling clean and creature free. Everything had been put where it belonged, everything had been cleaned, and there was nothing that shouldn't be there, there.

Sirius just shook his head and muttered, "I just want to go home," before walking up the stairs. Harry watched him sadly as he walked away and Tonks patted him on the shoulder, "Don't take it personally Harry, Da-Sirius's just had a long day"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the first day of August, Lily was doing much better since her breakdown and she could laugh without crying or feeling bad. The others knew that it would take a while for her to get over the feelings of loss and guilt that she had over her parent's deaths, but she was going great.

This morning was going to be good, their Hogwarts letters were due to arrive, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were home and the six of them were going to Diagon Alley today to do some shopping and to get out of the house.

Last night, Arianna and Alexia had given Lily all the stuff they had saved from the house and Lily had given them both the brightest smile, before tackling the two girls and hugging them. "I thought everything was lost…" she said, looking at them curiously and so Arianna had told her friend the entire story and Lily had cried but she understood what her friends had had to do.

"Mail is being here master" the house elf that popped in had said, there were six fat envelopes and a fair few smaller scrolls. Mr. Potter took the pile of mail and thanked the house elf before dismissing it, handing around the mail, all the teens had gotten their Hogwarts letters, Arianna had also gotten mail from her Grandfather, Aunt Minnie and Filius (Flitwick) Lucius, Severus and Narcissa, Sirius had received mail from Andromeda (his cousin), Regulus (his little brother) and one from his mother, Remus got a letter from his parents and Alexia had gotten one from Remus's parents.

James whooped and started jumping up and down, chanting 'I got Head Boy! I got Head Boy!' His parents hugged and kissed him. Lily broke out into a smile, 'I got Head Girl!' she squealed, Arianna and Alexia bombarded her with hugs before James swept her off her feet and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of laughter, pranks, kissing, Quidditch, letters and good times. Lily still sorely missed her parents but she was getting over losing them, Arianna missed Isabella/ Nymphadora desperately, Sirius was worried about Regulus, James was worried about Lily, Alexia was worried about Remus because of the full moon and Remus was worried about Alexia finding out.

It was the night of August 31st and the six teens residing in Potter Manor decided to have one big sleepover in the family room. Tomorrow, their last year at Hogwarts would begin and they all felt a deep sense of loss, now they had to start thinking about careers and N.E.W.Ts and Arianna would miss having Lucius around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**INFORMATION from snickers Wanda's Wacky World of Wizarding Aristocracy and Genealogy (Now with self updating pages) **

_THE CHASE FAMILY_

The Noble House of Chase is one of the most prominent pureblood families in wizarding France; you can trace their ancestry back to the 15th century. Originally from America, the Chase family fled America during the period known as the Salem Witch Trials. Once they arrived in France, the family bought an extensive amount of land and the Head of the family at the time, Christopher, commissioned the architects to build what is now known today as The Chase Manor.

The Chase's have been one of the most prosperous wizarding families since they first arrived in France. Good pureblood marriages have produces some of the most powerful wizards known. In 1889, a French King, King Louis VI, married Dame Clarissa Chase, the daughter of Comte Maxime Chase, again in 1908, a French Princess named Alexandre, married into the family and only thirty years ago, in 1947, Comte Antoine, married into the family. Suffice to say, the Chase family have a close relationship with the royal family.

Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter Clarisse Dumbledore attended Beauxbatons and married Charles Chase, a fellow Beauxbatons graduate and had a daughter, Arianna Chase, after the death of her parents, Arianna Chase is the sole heir to a fortune rivalling the Malfoy fortune. The ties between the House of Malfoy and the House of Chase have always been particularly strong, both families are French, their heirs speak French and both have been bestowed with the title of Comte/Comtesse, which is passed down through their children.

Today, both the Chase's and Malfoy's maintain their statusas some ofthe wealthiest, most respected families in all of England...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it's about time right? But this was so much more than I thought it would be! I was thinking okay, you know average 7/8 pages and here we be 13 pages of story! Just a little Chase family history Woot Woot

DSMelody

Thanks to - Galleon-to-Galleon, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Hotkat144, Lily Angel of Darkness, Ice360, x-marauder girl-x, JamSack, amrawo, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, Malfoy-Jacky

Maxennce – Thanks, I know what you mean, I would love to have someone care about me like that as well. Good Luck with Uni, I'm still working at getting through school. Cheers DSMelody

Flame of Night – Yes well if I treated my story like it was my baby… then social services would be knocking on my door! Eep! I'm glad you liked my description of Lily! I just think that that's how James would see her… toodles DSMelody

The Real Green Ranger – Hey, sorry for not giving you your fix in a while eh? backs away nervously Please don't mention the old version of this… gah! What was I thinking? Was I even thinking at all! I'm updating, hopefully this will last about 2 weeks… that's when I hope I'll have the next chapter up! Ciao!

SerenityEmrys – Hmm all this praise is going to end up going to my head! Wanna share those lemon drops? Dumbledore's been holding out on me! Honey, we _all_ love Sirius hails Sirius bow and scrape lower bring! Adieu!

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – looks around You talkin' to me? There ain't nobody else here so you must be! Nah! Yeah I loved writing those letters, I was going to do another one, but I was like, no just post the chapter for the nice, blood sucking people and no one will get hurt! Yeah, most of the older families have charmed their manors against those sorts of things, otherwise how many accidents would you have if your older child 'accidentally' pushed the younger one a little bit too hard… Better mad than sane! Sane people are scary! nervously checks over shoulder and whispers can't trust sane people! My watermelons would like to include that they also have potato bombers and carrot shooters! Watch my evil army of fruits anf vegetables take over the world! Was this chapter up fast enough, my troops are still recovering from our last skirmish, I mean, why would you do that to those poor little broccoli shoots? Why didn't you attack the cauliflower? No one like the cauliflower! wails Ciao!

Hotkat144 - Hey thanks for the review! Remus will be telling her his horrible little secret soon! Au revoir!

sandrilene lily potter – Bonjourno! Just think of this story as a TV Soap, someone might be dead, but they just keep coming straight back! Looking younger than ever! But shush… don't tell anyone I told you… toodles

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce – Wow an eager beaver! Yes we will call her Hermione again, he might propose and what was the other question?... checks Aha! Yes well as above keep going… there you go! Well she never would've expected to meet Arianna, let alone for her to be the person caring for her missing child. Hope that clears everything up, adieu!

indescribablyBee – I always find the beginning of the story hardest, because you're unfamiliar with it, still trying to figure things out and keep it mysterious enough for people to enjoy it. I mean, I want people to enjoy my story and as it develops I get a better feel for it. Thanks for the really, really noice review though… it's good you like my story! Cheers

devillish angel – Hey, sounds like you've had it a bit rough! I hope my story brings a little ray of sunshine into your world! Thanks, I like the Slytherins, this is how I see them… you can breathe now, I've updated! Thanks bye-bye!


	16. Start of Year End of Ball

Chapter 16

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

'Hips Don't Lie' Shakira

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys but I've had a few assignments and 10 exams to do! I still have some work left to do before the end of the term and 4 assignments to do over the holidays but updates should hopefully happen more often then! **

**Love**

**DSMelody**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap - **

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of laughter, pranks, kissing, Quidditch, letters and good times. Lily still sorely missed her parents but she was getting over losing them, Arianna missed Isabella/ Nymphadora desperately, Sirius was worried about Regulus, James was worried about Lily, Alexia was worried about Remus because of the full moon and Remus was worried about Alexia finding out.

It was the night of August 31st and the six teens residing in Potter Manor decided to have one big sleepover in the family room. Tomorrow, their last year at Hogwarts would begin and they all felt a deep sense of loss, now they had to start thinking about careers and N.E.W.Ts and Arianna would miss having Lucius around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Platform 9 ¾ **

**September 1 1977**

The six marauders hugged the Potter's goodbye before heading to the train, James and Lily would be spending the train ride in the Head Boy and Girl's compartment before holding a meeting with the old and new prefects. This left Sirius, Remus, Alexia and Arianna to find 'their' compartment. Towards the back of the train the four remaining marauders found 'their' compartment empty and settled in for the ride.

About half way through, Arianna slipped silently from the compartment and into the corridor, intent on finding the new Slytherin King and Narcissa. Arianna found them right at the back of the train, in a large compartment with several other Slytherins.

"Arianna," Narcissa exclaimed before wrapping her arms around her friend and squeezing her tightly. Severus was next to swoop Arianna up into his arms, holding her close for a moment before letting her go. Arianna looked around the compartment only to find it empty, save for the three of them.

The three of them sat down on the seats and Severus passed on his message, "Lucius sends his love and wishes he could be here to say hello to you but he's busy with the ministry and says he'll send an owl as soon as he can" Arianna's face illuminated, she would miss Lucius terribly this year, he was her confidant… especially when she was had the occasional fight with Sirius or Alexia.

Towards the end of the trip Arianna bid her Slytherin friends goodbye as she went into the bathrooms to get changed into her uniform. Heading back to the compartment that contained her Gryffindor friends, she ran into many smiling faces that she couldn't always put a name too and some she could recognize from their children's faces.

As soon as she entered the compartment she was engulfed in a strong pair of arms that pulled her back against a muscular torso, Arianna pretended to fight against the embrace of her boyfriend but Sirius held her tight. Nuzzling her neck from behind he placed gentle kisses in the hollow of her neck, Arianna broke away and Sirius pulled her over to the empty seat before laying down on it and pulling her down beside him. Arianna rested her head on Sirius's shoulder and curled herself around him before letting herself relax and fall asleep in the arms of her love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Great Hall **

**After Dinner**

"… And please welcome our new Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn" Dumbledore waited for the lukewarm and scattered applause to die out before making his next announcement. "This year's Head Boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans of Gryffindor!" Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff broke into applause, Gryffindor 7th years screaming and cheering but the Slytherins just sat there moodily and watched the other 3 tables with disinterest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 Month later**

It was October first and Dumbledore had just announced the Halloween ball that James and Lily were planning for the 4th years and up, although younger students could be taken as partners for the older students.

Sirius, James and Remus had already formally asked Arianna, Lily and Alexia respectively and had been answered with enthusiastic "Yes's!" But Sirius had been edgy around both Arianna and James lately and neither of them had known what they had done wrong. Lily had tried talking to him, as had Remus and Alexia but Sirius just wouldn't budge on the issue.

Another two days of silence passed and James had had enough of the silent treatment from his best friend and decided to confront him about it straight away. James cornered Sirius after DADA and the two of them retreated to the 7th year's boys dormitory.

"Okay Siri I don't know what your problem is but we're not leaving this room until it's sorted out!" Sirius just stared at him blankly and James tried again, "Paddy, I may be Head Boy but I was your friend first and that will always come before everything" and for a minute Sirius let the silence between them stretch out before replying "Jamie, do you know that we've been at school a month and haven't pulled a single prank? You've hardly been around anymore… Arianna misses you; Remus and Alexia miss you… I miss my best friend, my brother" James sat quietly for a minute, thinking before nodding his head "We've all been growing apart huh? But Siri, I can't imagine my life without you and the others being apart of it". The silence between them was enormous and continued to grow before Sirius hit James across the back of the head and the two of them mock wrestled for a few minutes.

When they emerged from their dorm room after a further 5 minutes the other marauders breathed a sigh of relief and as Sirius sat down next to her, Arianna couldn't help but feel that things between them could only get better but she felt disappointed as he didn't say a word to her, just sat there with his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was October 7 and a Hogsmeade weekend and all the girls were excited about getting their dress robes for the dance. Lily, Alexia and Arianna had split away from the boys and promised to meet up with them once they had picked out their dresses.

Heading into Darlena's Dresses and Dress Robes the three girls split up and went searching for their dresses. After a few hours they had all found what they would need for the ball including dresses, shoes, make up and jewellery.

Lily's dress was a black gothic dress. It had a square cut bodice that allowed her _not _to breathe, tight sleeves until her elbow where they opened until they touched the ground, a lace up back and a floor length skirt.

Alexia had chosen a more modern dress. It was light blue and shimmery, stopping above the knees with a strapless bodice top and a flared out tulle layered skirt.

Arianna's dress was floor length, strapless and dark green (Okay this is Hilary Duff's A Cinderella Story dress cus I love it!). It had a corset with lace across the material over her breasts, diamonds sewn into the corset from underneath her breasts until the top of her hips and when it reached her hips it flared out dramatically.

They three of them spent a few more hours wandering around town before they needed to head back to Hogwarts. Arianna felt a bit lost as she had not been able to see much of her Grandfather outside of meals, Voldemort had been stepping up his attacks and the Wizarding World was demanding more and more from him and Arianna didn't want to demand more of him than he could freely offer at this time.

Ever since the three of them had returned from Hogsmeade, Sirius had been more jittery around her than he had the past couple days, but one thing was different, for the past hour he wouldn't stop touching her, he always had to be holding her hand or he had to have an arm around her. It was only after dinner when Sirius had pulled her away from the others and towards the 7th floor where the Room of Requirement was that Arianna began to worry about what was happening.

When Sirius opened the door Arianna gasped. Romantic music, white roses, champagne and dinner for two… "Sirius?" she whispered breathless, she turned and found him staring at her intently.

"Arianna," he kneeled, "We've been through a lot together, good times and bad, but through it all we've been together. I know we've only been dating for a year and people might think we're young, but I know that in my heart, you're the one for me. I want to dry your tears, make you laugh, I want you to be the mother of my children and more than anything I love you more than life itself and I can't imagine my life without you in it" he pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver diamond ring surrounded by rubies and emeralds, "Arianna Chase, will you marry me?"

She had tears running down her cheeks, "You're sure you want to marry me? Because we could go back to the dorm and forget about this or you could pick someone else" she hurriedly said. "Are you saying no?" he asked sadly, "No, I mean Yes, I mean no" she paused for a second to collect her thoughts, before Arianna looked at Sirius, tears streaming down her cheeks, nodding wordlessly her answer.

**This be the warning for the little scene ahead and it isn't much of a scene as I'm not sure if you guys want this sort of stuff or not… consider yourself warned**

Overjoyed, Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips repeatedly, things between the two of them began to heat up and Arianna took Sirius hand and led him to the bed where she sat and undid the first two buttons of her top before taking his hand and placing it on the rest of the buttons. Sirius deftly undid the buttons and her torso was revealed to him. They had never done this before… fooled around yes, made love no. Sirius moved the two of them into the centre of the bed before he lay on top of her and started kissing her passionately.

Arianna nimbly removed Sirius's outer robe and his shirt, which he shrugged off as they rolled around the bed until Arianna was on top of him; she got off him and stood at the edge of the bed, removing her clothing until she stood there only clad in her bra and panties. When her hands moved to unclasp her bra, Sirius held up a hand and slid off the bed to take off his clothes. When he was dressed only in his boxers Sirius moved forward to unclasp her bra while Arianna shimmied out of her panties.

Arianna moaned as he kissed his way down her chest, pausing to caress and suck her breasts, Arianna stopped him after a few moments and held his face in her hands making him stand up, their noses touching as they exchanged heated kisses, "Will you still love me in the morning?" she asked breathlessly.

Sirius kissed her passionately, hungrily, possessively before whispering against her lips, "Yes" and they spent the rest of the night intertwined in passionate embraces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the Future**

**Grimmauld Place **

Nymphadora Tonks-Black walked hesitantly up to the door belonging to her father, or the man that she considered her father. Pausing before knocking lightly, Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief when she was permitted entrance.

She found her dad sitting at the window, gazing out at the night pensively. "Dad?" she asked softly, trying not to startle the man too much, Sirius turned and looked at her, his eyes softening when they landed on her. "Come here darling," his voice rough with sadness but on the whole he was beginning to look like himself again. With regular meals from Molly Weasley, being able to walk in the sun as a free man and proper rest he so desperately needed, he was becoming the man he was before Azkaban.

They sat there in silence for about an hour, taking comfort in each others presence before Nymphadora turned to Sirius and asked him the question that ripped his heart out.

"Daddy… do you think mum's ever going to come home?" The pain, sorrow and grief that etched itself across her father's face was almost too much to bear for Nymphadora and she hugged her father wishing she could take back the question that hurt him so much but at the same time she was desperate for an answer… any answer.

Everyone in the Order was very carefully about what they said of the two missing women, no one dared mention their names in front of the Headmaster or Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and the children that would get too suspicious and nosy… bringing up things that had not been discussed in nearly two decades. It was still a great mystery in the Order, how had two of the most well protected women in the Wizarding World disappear, many members in the Order had known and to this day still remembered the two and it was one case in the Ministry that Fudge would never allow anyone to close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was worried… it had been 15 days since Hermione and Ginny had disappeared one afternoon and the Order was in an uproar. No one knew what to do, the Weasley's were devastated, no one had been in contact with the Granger's and there were no leads to point the Order in the right direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back in the Past**

**Breakfast October 8th 1977**

It was breakfast and the Great Hall was packed and five of the seven Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table eagerly waiting the arrival of the other two members. When the doors to the Great Hall slammed open everyone went silent and turned to look, what they saw was Sirius Black grinning like an idiot and Arianna Chase was positively glowing.

When the rays from the sun hit Arianna's ring, catching the eye of everyone in the hall, Sirius reached out to take Arianna's hand for moral support. Arianna could see the excited faces of her Gryffindor friends and the curious (Severus) and excited (Narcissa) faces of her Slytherin friends but although Arianna loved her friends to death, she wanted to share this special moment with her Grandfather.

Giving Sirius's hand a last squeeze Arianna walked right past everyone and up to the Head table where all the teachers were sitting and sat in the chair beside her Grandfather that he had conjured for her when he had seen her walking towards him determinately.

The excited whispers that broke out throughout the hall did not cease for the entire breakfast while Arianna conversed calmly with her Grandfather and the other teachers. At the end of the meal as everyone was getting up to leave, the Headmaster stood and made his announcement, "I would like to offer my congratulations to Sirius Black and my great-granddaughter Arianna Chase on their engagement as of last night" and once again mouths were going a mile a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks leading up to the ball were full of excitement for all and for Arianna and the other Marauders… blissful happiness. Arianna couldn't stop staring at her ring… it was very distracting and Arianna often found herself staring at it when she was supposed to be working in class.

On the day of the ball the three girls locked themselves in the Head's rooms, locking James, Remus and Sirius out. Leaving the three boys no choice but to hang around the Gryffindor common room and play pranks on the unsuspecting students until they retired to the 7th year boys' dorms to talk full moon, girls and pranks until they had to get ready for the ball.

"So… anyone know what the girls are wearing?" James asked, Remus's responded with a snort and "As if" but Sirius groaned and threw a pillow in his direction.

It was an entirely different case in Lily's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lily's Head Girl Room**

The girls had woken up early to start getting ready for the ball, putting on mud face masks, using magical make up to give them manicures and pedicures, relaxing and listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network)

When 4 o'clock came around the 3 girls rushed into the bathroom, each jumping in the shower and back out when they were done.

Lily was in her lingerie and putting on make up while Alexia fixed her hair, they switch places when they were done, it was 5:30pm… the ball didn't start until 7pm. Arianna meanwhile, had her lingerie on while she did her make up and had enchanted brushes doing her hair.

By the time the three of them had finished with hair and make up, they applied spells on themselves so nothing would smudge, wear off, or fall out of place. Slipping shoes on pedicured feet and slipping dresses on and zipping them up before placing masks over eyes and spraying perfume in the appropriate places. Checking over each other making sure everything was still in place the girls heard the clock strike 7pm. They were meeting the guys inside the Great Hall and Sirius had told her not too worry, they were once again putting aside their grudge with the Slytherins for her sake.

And now they were late. Rushing out of the dorm, leaving the portrait to slam shut behind them, the three girls arrived 15mins late for the ball and thanked Merlin for the spells, otherwise they would be sweaty, smelly, smudged and dishevelled.

When the Great Hall doors slammed open there was a similar reaction to when Sirius and Arianna had entered at breakfast all those weeks ago. As the three girls descended the stairs, everyone turned to stare at them.

James went non verbal when he saw Lily in her black dress with her hair streaked with black, he could only make a few choked sounds, Remus smiled gently and translated "In James speak, he means you look lovely" James just grinned stupidly before kissing Lily.

When Alexia came into view Remus sucked in a deep calming breath before smiling widely and moving foreword to meet her at the bottom of the stairs… "You look…" he paused before finishing "incredible" Her red hair was piled messily but in a styled way on top of her head, her blue eyes were rimmed with black and lips were rouged.

Arianna was met at the foot of the stairs by Sirius, he pulled her into a deep kiss and when they separated Arianna looked at him and asked, "You like?" Her soft black ringlets streaked with deep green, her chocolate eyes seeming fathomless and there was only one thing Sirius could think which he verbalized "In my entire life, I could never want or need or ask for anything more" and they kissed again.

While they were leading the girls over to the table that they had secured for the 12 (8 Gryffindors and 4 Slytherins) Arianna caught sight of someone she had been dying to see. Narcissa smiled at her and pointed at her, Lucius curious as to what was happening, turned to catch sight of Arianna.

He all but jumped to his feet, opening his arms and Arianna rushed past other couples and wrapped her arms around the graduated Slytherin now Ministry worker. It didn't matter that he was a Malfoy and she was the great granddaughter of the man who defeated Grindalwald nor did it matter that Slytherins were supposed to be cool and unemotional in public, all that mattered to Arianna was that he was here now and she could see him and talk to him, a feeling that Narcissa also shared.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck, "Want to sit down baby or dance?" he asked, Arianna took his hand and the entire group was seated, after Arianna had hugged Narcissa and given Severus a discreet kiss on the cheek.

The 6 boys had gotten into a heated debate about Quidditch while the 6 girls were talking about the future and what they were planning to do once they left Hogwarts. Arianna was listening intently to what Lily was saying when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Arianna saw her Grandfather's proffered hand, accepting his proposal, Arianna and the Headmaster glided onto the dance floor.

At the end of the ball, after dancing with James, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Lily, Alexia, Peter, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn and her Grandfather again the 6 couples separated. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus's date went back to Slytherin.

James and Lily headed to the Head's dormitory and Remus and Alexia went up to the 7th year's girls dormitory. Sirius led Arianna up to the 7th year's boys dormitory, Arianna turned to him when the door was locked and warded, her hand caressing his face before standing on tip toe to kiss him.

She led him to his bed before kissing him again, "Now that you got me all alone… what are you going to do with me?" she asked playfully, Sirius leaned foreword and kissed her passionately, when they broke apart he answered her "Why Mrs Black are you trying to seduce me?" Arianna pulled him into and heated make out session, breaking away for a moment to say, "Always, Sirius, always"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well another chapter down and more to come… this story is no where near over guys!

**I also have to say that I have the _BEST_ reviewers on the site… scratch that… the WORLD! **

Thanks to all you guys I love hearing about how much you enjoy the story it just makes it that much more rewarding: WhiteTiger1992, TweakyTree, Wicked Little Gryffindor, amrawo, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, indescribablyBee, Hotkat144, Monnbeam, x-Lazart-x

the Jersey Girl Next Door – Hey thanks for the review, to answer your question no. Time is passing differently in the past, for every _month_ they spend in the past they are gone for one **day** in the future. Don't worry about it being their last year I still have heaps planned! Cheerio!

echo9821 – Hey! Yeah I'm a big fan of time travel stories as well I just love 'em, ones where Hermione ends up with Sirius are even better! Thanks so much for saying that this is the best one you've read it means a lot! Thanks again

IceColdShiva – Hi thanks muchly for the review, it's nice to hear that you love the story and you've been following the story since the beginning! I hope your log in problems are gone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks Au revoir

smileenov – Hi Thank you so much for saying that it means a lot when people tell you how much they're enjoying the story and my writing (however infrequent it is) I hope I keep making good chapter and that you still enjoy them as much as you do now. A bientot

Flame of Night – Hey Sorry about the sadness of the last chapter… unfortunately, not the last of it  It's been a while again since I updated… really sorry about that looks around nervously Hmmm did you enjoy the "future" stuff in the chapter? Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter… Cheers

Krycek's Immortal Slayer – Hey sorry for the long hiatus that is my writing… hehe. I hope you love this chapter as much as you like the rest of the story, thanks so much for the review. Bye.

SerenityEmrys – Catches lemon drop and strokes it saying "my precious" in creepy raspy voice Thanks for the review… hmmm not as soon as you would like huh? Well I hope I make it worthwhile when I do! Enjoy the chapter! Hehe… byes hands out krispy kreme doughnuts… mm, heavenly

wingsrookie – Hey, thanks so much for the review, you're making all the blood rush to my head… yeah since none of us know what happened to them in the book I had to kill 'em off… sorry. Sure I do hands over a box of Kleenex Anyway, I'm in denial about Sirius's death and Dumbledore's. Sorry about the late update… hopefully more soon! Sorry about the lack of sufficiently interesting reply… until next review and when I can think of something witty… a bientot.

Lady Smoothie – Hey thanks for the review, yeah I'm a huge Buffy fan but I didn't model the names after them… they just sounded right… not a big Cordelia fan especially when Angel "loves" her. Makes me mad grr Thanks again for the other review… I can't say I've seen that episode… maybe someone told me about it but I don't really recall it… what season of Angel? Because it wasn't on Buffy… Well thanks for the review! Cheerio

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – Hey pats on back… before smooshing watermelon in hair I'm no afraid of you're hamster army! My fruits train 5 times a day… EVERY day and they can beat your evil hamster army any day! Yeah well about that dad thing… I don't want to sound mysterious… aww heck yes I do… but there's more to that than meets the eye. This story isn't over yet! Yes and no to your other question… Sirius was 'sent' back by the people upstairs because he wasn't supposed to die (I'm still in denial)

Yeah was this soon enough for your evil hamster army huh? I bet it wasn't and there's nothing that your hamsters can do about it! hehehehehe

Pinksakurablossom – Hi… about that updating soon thing… were you serious? Lol jks, I'm sorry about the late update! I'm so happy to hear that you love the story and that you're hooked… no one in the future, not even Dumbledore, know where the girls are! Hehe so about that update… Thanks for the review, hope you loved the chapter!


	17. Cant Believe It's An Update? It Is

**I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE READ THIS BUT I MADE A MINOR ADJUSTMENT!!!! SOPHIE AND HENRY POTTER WERE NOT MEANT TO DIE (YET) SO I'VE TAKEN THAT BIT OUT BUT TED AND ANDROMEDA ARE STILL DEAD**

**Chapter 17**

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Why Can't I – Liz Phair

Okies guys we seem to be having communication problems… my bad 

Okay, at the end of chapter 7 we have exhibit A:

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Narcissa yelled, jumping up in shock…

Enter exhibit B start of chapter 8

"I'm pregnant" Arianna said with a straight look on her face, silence befell the room and she felt all three sets of eyes on her, looking around at the astonished faces of the three usually composed Slytherins around her, Severus, who had been drinking when she made the announcement promptly started choking on his water and Arianna stared laughing. **"No seriously, you heard me the first time; I'm going home with Lily for the Christmas holidays"**

There it is folks… she was joking, she told them she was going home with Lily for the holidays and BOOM explosion and so when Narcissa asked her to repeat she said she was pregnant and then corrected herself. LOL oh well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap – **

At the end of the ball, after dancing with James, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Lily, Alexia, Peter, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn and her Grandfather again the 6 couples separated. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus's date went back to Slytherin.

James and Lily headed to the Head's dormitory and Remus and Alexia went up to the 7th year's girls dormitory. Sirius led Arianna up to the 7th year's boys dormitory, Arianna turned to him when the door was locked and warded, her hand caressing his face before standing on tip toe to kiss him.

She led him to his bed before kissing him again, "Now that you got me all alone… what are you going to do with me?" she asked playfully, Sirius leaned foreword and kissed her passionately, when they broke apart he answered her "Why Mrs Black are you trying to seduce me?" Arianna pulled him into and heated make out session, breaking away for a moment to say, "Always, Sirius, always"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed quickly now that it was their last year at school. October had melted in November, which was fast on its way to becoming December. For the Marauders this time had passed with bliss; James, Sirius, Remus and to some extent, Peter had begun to terrorize the school again and Arianna, Alexia and Lily had begun to make plans for Christmas. The six of them had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas since it was their last year.

Through her grandfather, Arianna had been keeping tabs on Nymphadora, who was fast on her way to being two. Her grandfather had told her other things as well. He had told her privately how afraid he was for her and her friends… oh yes she remembered that day well.

_Flashback_

"_Arianna," the Headmaster had gestured for her to sit next to him while they had this chat. Arianna looked at her grandfather warily before sitting, the look in his face told her he wasn't giving her an early Christmas present. _

"_I have asked you here because there is something I need to tell you and I think its time for you to hear it" he gripped her hand, intent on making her understand. _

"_I'm afraid for you my dear," he began "Things with Lord Voldemort are beginning to um 'heat up' and I know I have not been here for you these past weeks as I should have been" Arianna opened her mouth to protest but her grandfather just gripped her hands tighter._

"_You must understand little one," he cupped her face, "I go out there not for the millions of witches and wizards, I go for you" a tear leaked out of his eye. "If I could, I would lock you up in the family manor and throw away the key. I go out there do everything in my power to make the world a safer place for you. I can sit back and let you live your life knowing that even if I cannot be there every moment with you, even if I miss some of your life, that I am out there making the world a better place for you" Arianna had tears streaming down her face. How could her grandfather think for one moment that she would begrudge him for loving her so much? He loved her so much, so much more completely than her parents (in the future) had. _

_Arianna wrapped her arms around her granddad and curled into him, "I love you so much granddad and I…" she trailed off, not knowing how to express the love and devotion she was experiencing at that moment. He cradled her to him, hugging her so tightly; Arianna felt something wet land in her hair. Looking up she saw her grandfather's eyes shut tight, tears streamed down his face and when he opened his eyes and they locked with hers, Arianna knew he understood and that he felt the same. _

_End Flashback_

Since then Arianna had not even thought of complaining how little time he spent with her, she had confided what had happened between them to Alexia, who had been shocked at the depth of love the headmaster felt for his great-granddaughter, and the love her best friend felt for her great-grandfather who was not actually her great-grandfather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 7th 1977**

**Christmas Holidays Begin. **

Arianna knew what day it was today, it was her baby's second birthday and she couldn't be there. Tomorrow it would be one year since she ha found the wide-eyed baby abandoned in the middle of the battle.

She silently walked over to her trunk and pulled out the album she had received the past Christmas. Exiting her room that she shared with Alexia, Arianna went to the common room and curled up in the chair where she had heard the word 'Mama' from her gorgeous girl for the first and last time. That was were she was found when the others got up. Looking at her favourite photo, the one of Arianna, Sirius and Isabella/Nymphadora on Christmas day. Arianna held Isabella/Nymphadora in her arms and she was seated between Sirius's legs, leaning his chest.

Arianna wasn't sure why she loved that little girl so much, but she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Night**

Dinner was long over and five of the six Marauders were in the common room when Alexia came in and rushed to Arianna side, exchanging heated whispers with the girl.

"I've been spending a lot of time in the Library Aria," Arianna nodded, not understanding what this had to do with her. Alexia looked at her best friend fearfully this was a defining moment in their lives. "Ali, tell me" Alexia didn't meet her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, "Come again," Arianna said.

"Ifoundawaytogetushomeifyouwant" Arianna took a moment to decipher what Alexia had just said before jumping up and shaking her head repeatedly. "No… no… you wouldn't! How could you! No I refuse!" Alexia grabbed her arm and stopped her mad pacing, handing her a piece of parchment.

"This is it, this can get us home. I'm not making you do anything Aria, I'm giving you the choice we thought we didn't have" she stopped for a moment and looked at the lost and bewildered look on her friend's face. Arianna wiped the tears from her face furiously.

"How can you expect me to choose between my old life and my new one?" Arianna asked tearfully, "How can I choose between my grandfather, my fiancé, my new best friends… the life I've been living for the past 1 ½ years and the life we left behind? What do you want?" Arianna asked Alexia beseechingly.

Alexia just shook her head, "I'm giving you the choice Arianna, you stand to loose more than me either way and I will not make this decision for you" Arianna looked so lost that Sirius wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go but Arianna's body language screamed 'don't come near me!' "I've made my choice, it's your turn now" Alexia said as gently as she could.

Sirius rushed forward wrapping his arms tightly around Arianna, "No! You can't leave, not now, not after everything that's happened! I won't let you… please… I love you" Arianna clung to him desperately; Sirius pressed his lips against hers in a desperate, passionate frenzy. Arianna responded to the kiss, this _was_ real, this was **right**. She loved him so much it **hurt**. Beginning to pull away, Sirius wrapped his arms around her tighter, afraid she was going to leave him. Arianna whimpered slightly from the force he was using to crush her to his body, he released his grip on her slightly. Arianna pressed little kisses to his forehead, whispering words of comfort and love, "Shhh love, I'm not going anywhere" Sirius lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

Arianna scrunched the piece of parchment up and tossed it into the fire, "I choose you" and she was once again crushed to him.

Alexia watched from the firm enclosure of Remus's arms. She had told him of her decision earlier but he still liked to reassure himself that she was indeed there and staying.

James and Lily had no idea what was going on from the conversation that had just taken place but whatever it was, it seemed to suddenly change things; not in the way where you were like 'OMFG! There is a huge tree trying to take over the world' but more 'I've had that ugly chair in this room for ten years and yesterday I took it to the tip' It was a subtle change but it seemed to shift things and make them _right_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Christmas Eve**

**1977**

Henry and Sophie had just arrived to spend a few days with the teens for Christmas, the Headmaster was also leaving his work behind for Christmas day to spend time with his little star and her friends, as well as the Potter's who had been family friends for a long time.

The Potter's had greeted the teens enthusiastically, in fact, in Arianna and Sirius's case… very enthusiastically.

_Flashback_

"_Jamie! Siri! Remmie! Alexia! Lily! And Arianna!" Mrs. Potter swooped down on them and was choking the life out of them in turn. When she had pulled away from Arianna she had pulled Sirius over so she could look at the couple, she stared at hem intently before smiling and looking at them and asking "When am I going to become a Grandmother?" Sirius paled drastically and Arianna laughed, "Not for another 2 years at least Mrs. Potter" _

_Sophie nodded before pulling Arianna into another bone-crushing hug, "You're family now dear, call me Mom or Sophie" she said kindly. Arianna looked at the woman who had practically raised her fiancé and was her brother's mother, who had adopted Remmie along the way as well and Arianna broke into a brilliant smile, "Okay… Sophie" _

_Sophie Potter shook her head and smiled ruefully, it was a start at least. She looked at the couple again and smiled, she'd have Arianna called her Mom by the end of the week. _

_End Flashback_

Sophie and Henry were now settling into their guest quarters for the night. Dumbledore had taken his leave not too long ago, bidding them goodnight and reassuring Arianna that not even Voldemort himself could keep the Headmaster away from her tomorrow.

Since it was Christmas, the six teens decided to sleep together in the Gryffindor Common Room. While the boys were conjuring all the necessary essentials, the girls had escaped to their room to get changed, Lily having borrowed some pyjamas off Arianna.

The three girls were just about to go downstairs when a lone owl tapped on the window, Lily, being the closest let the poor thing in and took its burden. A rather large parcel (weightless of course) and a letter. "It's for you" Lily said handing the entire thing to Arianna.

Arianna took one look at the writing and squealed. Alexia and Lily just shook their heads and went downstairs to the guys, telling Sirius that Arianna would emerge when she was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna eagerly opened her letter; as usual it was from Severus, Narcissa and Lucius.

**To our dearest **_and favourite_ actually the only Gryffindor we like **Arianna**,

_Arianna, my dear how are you? Life at the manor and at work is tedious…_

Hey I wanna write something… Narcissa! Lucius is being a quill hog

**Forgive everybody's favourite dunderheads… How are you darling? I'm absolutely regretting not going with my family to the Swiss Alps… who knew that being stuck with Sevvy and Luci was soooo boring! **

OI

_OI_

**Sighs, I guess I just got used to female companionship… **

Hey it's MY turn! Sorry Aria but I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get the quill away from Luci, who is now sulking.

_Am NOT_

How's Alexia? How's loverboy? And the rest of the Marauders? I wish them many nightmares… I meant that in the best way possible. Or not. I cannot begin to see why you insisted on staying at SCHOOL for the holidays but obviously we're and by we're I mean Lucius, just not good enough for you anymore, Oh great Queen of Gryffindor. 

_Back away from the parchment lower beings! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the LOWER BEINGS… I miss having my favourite little lioness (god forbid) teasing me at breakfast in the morning, or stealing, my toast… at least now I don't have to have a backup cup of coffee sine you always stole mine! Evil wench! How's my idiotic soon-to-be cousin in-law treating you? I know some very lovely vengeance demons if you're ever in need! _

**That's it… I've had ENOUGH of your quill stealing, parchment hogging ways! Get out of MY HOUSE… **

_THIS IS MY HOUSE _

**I KNOW THAT**

Ummm Arianna, I'm gonna go… visit my aunt's cousin's mother-in-law's daughter's second uncle's wife's daughter removed 6 times… she needs me to change her… CANDLES… yeah candles… anyway BYE! 

**Coward**

_Hufflepuff! _

Love

**Narcissa**, _Lucius_ and Severus

_And don't open the PRESENT… I'll know if you do… I always know…_

Arianna was positively rolling around on the floor laughing when she finished the letter her friends had sent her… looking at the package suspiciously; she put the letter on her desk for later and took the package with her downstairs to put under the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Christmas Day**

**1977**

Everyone was up early and assembling in the common room before 8 for the official unwrapping of the gifts marathon and no body could believe the amount of presents that had amassed overnight (Santa had been while all the little Gryffindors were sleeping in front of the fire.

Gifts were exchanged, as well as hugs and kisses and so when Lily took the gift from James's hands. The box was long and flat, 'most probably a bracelet of some sort' Lily thought. But when she opened the box and there was a piece of parchment that read, **'Look up'** Lily looked up in confusion and saw James kneeling in the middle of the common room.

He opened the little black, velvet box and asked Lily something she had only dared dream of. "Lily Marie Elspeth Evans, will you marry me?" Lily nodded and tears streamed down her face. James stood and walked to Lily, leaning down he kissed her passionately while slipping the ring on her finger. When the newly engaged couple pulled apart they were met by cheers from the other seven occupants in the room. The couple was swept apart by their friends, Alexia and Arianna were looking at Lily's ring… which she hadn't even looked at properly yet. Lily was then engulfed in a hug from her future mother-in-law; it was the best Christmas ever for Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 31st 1977**

**11am **

They didn't know what to expect. Hadn't, just moments ago, they been planning a trip to Hogsmeade? Now… it was unbelievable… in fact Sirius refused to believe it!

"Ted and Andromeda Tonks were at the Ministry, they were there to liaise with the Head of the Muggle Relations department" Arianna opened her mouth but nothing could come out, not her baby… please not her baby as well!

"Nymphadora Tonks was with her babysitter at the time, she is unharmed and very much without a family. Sirius, in Andromeda's last will and testament she asked for Nymphadora to be placed with you" Sirius stared at the Headmaster blankly, not giving any indication that he had heard a word the man said. Looking to Arianna he nodded and Arianna turned her tearful, mourning face to her Grandfather, "We'll take her" she whispered, the words catching in her swollen throat.

The grave Headmaster nodded and snapped his fingers, a house elf appeared, holding the hand of the toddler in its care. Nymphadora looked around at her new surroundings with interest until she saw someone she never thought she'd see again… the small child, not aware of the pain (emotional) the others were experiencing, rushed at Arianna and wrapped her arms around Arianna's legs, burying her face.

"Mama home" the little child said innocently, not seemingly aware that her own parents had died and that was why she was in their care. The little girl moved her attentions to Sirius, whose tear stained face peered back at her, "Why sad Dada?" Sirius took Nymphadora into his arms and held the small child between himself and Arianna, "Daddy's fine darling," Arianna soothed the child, not sure how to explain the situation at hand, "Everything's going to be okay"

An unexpected surge of pride welled up inside of him as he witnessed the pair with Nymphadora. Arianna's eyes began to sparkle with tears as she softly spoke to her new charge. She was so strong, the Headmaster knew he would do _anything_ to protect her, all he needed to do now was convince the Minister that leaving the 2-year-old with Sirius and Arianna was in the child's best interests. Andromeda had stated that she wanted her daughter and subsequent children to be left in the care of Sirius and his partner but the Ministry was not sure that two seventeen years old could raise a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In… the Future**

Harry was alone. It was not unusual for him to be alone these days; since Hermione and Ginny had gone missing nearly 3 weeks ago the entire order was in an uproar. He had no idea what to say to any of the Weasley's and everyone else was to busy running around doing other things. Not that Harry minded, he enjoyed the peace that came with being alone.

In his time at Grimmauld Place, Harry had discovered many rooms, but tonight he decided to just wander, he knew he was in a place where select few went because the dust on the floor showed that only 8 people had been in this area of the house lately. Harry followed the footsteps until they reached a door where the footsteps disappeared into.

Harry wondered if he should… later he would blame it on his Gryffindor curiosity, but as Harry stepped up to the door, he felt his body practically humming with anticipation.

Upon opening the door, Harry was slightly disappointed to find an ordinary room, stacked with boxes and old furniture. But still, he endeavoured to go exploring, surely there was something in here!

Harry opened the first box, newspaper clippings… the second and third held old school books and when he came to the fourth, he found it had something different in it, photo albums.

Harry was just reaching in and about to grab the one on the top of the pile when "Potter, what are you doing?" Harry spun round and found himself face to face with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Harry quickly retracted his hand from the box and tried to not look guilty. "I… I got lost, I followed the footprints" Moody cut him off, "You would do well to remember Potter that there are some things you are not meant to see and this room is one of them" Harry wanted to protest, he wanted to know what was so special about this pile of junk but he thought better of it and just nodded his acquiescence before following Moody from the room, noticing that Moody cast locking spells and wards on the door before dragging him away from the door. When they reached the main hall again, Moody reminded Harry that it would be prudent to stay away from that room.

Harry went to his room and closed the door calmly before kicking his trunk. Didn't Moody understand that he didn't mean to? It was an honest mistake to come across the room. Harry flopped onto his bed and lay there staring at the ceiling.

It was only when shouts from below echoed into his room did Harry leave his self imposed exile and venture silently downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…found him in the room" Moody finished explaining, Harry crept closer to the door, "WHAT!!!" Sirius's voice thundered, "… didn't find anything… warned him… away… forbidden room… wards… Arianna and Alexia" Moody's soft voice was cut off by the person Harry would least expect to blow up. Remus. 'Don't you DARE bring them into this!" he raged, growling dangerously. The Headmaster cut him off, "Alastor, Remus that is enough" Silence reigned. The sound of someone flooing out and soft voices drawing closer made Harry quickly abandon his post and head for the hills.

One thought was left with Harry, who were Arianna and Alexia and why did the order go to such lengths to hide their existence?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 17

Well guys its about time eh? The next update will be after I finish writing a chapter for 'Times are Changing' okies  LOL

**I love all my faithful readers! You guys rock my world and motivate me to write all the chapters that live in my head! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

_Big Thanks to: _

totalgrace, amrawo, GurlOfTheNight, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, o0Dreamer0o, animerocksjapanrocks, UnLaBeLeD AnD DoNt CaRe, the Jersey Girl Next Door, Monnbeam

Krycek's Immortal Slayer – Thanks so much for being understanding! I was so happy when I got your review! XD I'm so glad you think my chapter's are brilliant, I hope this one lives up to your standards! Thanks for the review! Cheers!

IceColdShiva – I really appreciated your review, I'm really happy that you like the way I write my story and I hope you continue to review me until the end and it isn't nigh! Thanks muchly for the review! Toodles!

Artanis Ancalime – WOW! Thanks so much for that! Oo I still can't believe you think so much of my story, plot and writing skills! Now I'm worried I won't be able to live up to your expectations! tugs at collar nervously Do you like this chapter? Thanks so much for your strike positive /strike no glowing review! You made my day! Au revoir!

Pinksakurablossom – Here we are again, its that time of the random period during the school year when I update… but guess what… School holidays (ie salvation) is only 8 days away and then 8 weeks of fun filled writing madness!!!!! XD I never loose my ideas don't worry about that, they hound me constantly LOL! Don't worry about the rambling (yeah it's a word) I do it quite often! Yeah I never know what to do when it comes to dresses, so I make them up off the top of my head but I ADORE Hilary Duff's dress in A Cinderella Story! Thanks so much for your review and I can't wait to hear about what you thought about his chapter! Cheerio!

E. McFallen – Oh don't worry, like I just told Pinksakurablossom, I will NEVER EVER EVER give up on this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Did you like this chapter? Thanks so much, everyone makes me blush! Thanks so much for the wonderful review! Farewell!

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – Sniffles My little Sirius, all grown up and gettin' married! How's this glimpse of the future? Did you like it? Hermione may never be called Hermione again, I haven't decided yet. You'll find out about their disappearance in time honestly Sivaroobini you're so impatient LOL! NEVER! You shall never be free of the wrath of my watermelons! Looks nervously at evil hamsters before turning to evil vegetable patch… pulls out bag of 'Edgar's Evil Weed and Feed, all you need to grow the perfect evil army and starts sprinkling the plants with grinning rather insanely Nothing can stop me now!

Viriusoflife – Thanks for your review! I'm always glad to hear about how much people enjoy the story! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Thanks so much! A Bientot!

indescribablyBee – She called him Dad because for all intents and purposes he is her dad, Yes Arianna is her mum, it'll all come out in later chapters! Thanks for the review! Hope you loved the update! Byes

Vamprisslizy – Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter! No they remember the future, they're just happy in the past! Extremely happy! XD Thanks muchly for your review Cheers!

Amanda george – approaches cautiously So ah… still sane? Hermione and Ginny will know what to do when they get back… don't you worry I have it alllll figured out! XD How did you like the chapter? And the bit about the present? LOL Thanks for your review! Toodles! P.S What's a cabbit? Whatever it is… please don't send it after me! runs away

Sherezade-Juliet-Meisuke – OMG Thanks so much for saying that! I'm blushing! Happy Birthday for October 7! In my story that's Sirius and Arianna's sort of anniversary! Has your sister recovered? Hope so! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last! Thanks for the review (again) Cheerio!

WhiteTiger1992 – Thanks for saying that! Ginny's very much alive! Although Arianna (Hermione) is my main focus, I try to include Alexia (Ginny) as much as I can because I really think she's important in the story! Hehe, Thanks muchly for the review, hope you enjoyed the chappy Fare the well!

WitchatHeart77 – Hope you I explained it okay up the top there right… are you still confused? Anyway Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Byes

Saphirina – Thanks! Maybe not updating at every moment but that'll soon change! Hope you caught the explanation above way up there XD The way in which Lucius fails her you will find out later on… How's the future going? Does it still need some work? Anyway thanks for the review! See ya!

irishchick09 (aka Kaycee)– Thanks for saying that! It's when I get reviews like that that make me really happy! Tyr not to hate me too much! How are you liking this chapter? Next chapter more Slytherins! Thanks so much! It's really great to hear! If you have any questions, just ask! Cheers!

wingsrookie – WOW! Was this wait worth it? HEHE I hope so… if not gulps nervously Anyway moving on! I completely agree with you! It was all just an elaborate plot made by JK Rowling to fool us all! But I was not fooled! Harry really is rather unobservant in that respect, yes! Limbo… I rather think he's stuck in a waiting room with an annoyingly loud ticking clock! LOL JJ! XD Sufficiently interesting reply… I think not! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as the last one and may we have another chat like this over your next review! Thanks!

coldie voldie - I am updating as we speak! Thanks so much for saying that you love my story, it makes me so happy! Because no one in the Order knows that Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley are in fact Arianna Chase and Alexia Morgan… No one knows who they are, as far as they and the rest of the world, are concerned they ARE Arianna Chase and Alexia Morgan… Thank for the review hope I cleared up some stuff! Toodles!


	18. Lions and Snakes and Children Oh My!

**I OWE EVERYINE AN EXPLANATION FOR THE TOTAL LACK OF UPDATE! I WAS MEANT TO UPDATE ON CHRISTMAS EVE FOR YOU ALL BUT MY LAPTOP CHARGER BLEW OUT OR SURGED OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I RAN OUT OF BATTERY… I HAD TO SEND MY CHARGER BACK TO SCHOOL AND HAVE JUST RECEIVED ONE (IT TOOK 3 WEEKS) AND I'M NOW BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! **

**Chapter 18**

So close your eyes and kiss me like it's the last time  
These lips need medication, these days are dripping poison, girl  
Days to turn to nights I wish on the stars in the sky  
Be careful of the brightest, beauty is on the inside

'Breathing In Sequence' Hawthorne Heights

Sorry but I have recently fallen in love with this. I saw it on a site and thought it was the best!

_"And from now on, I don't care if my tea leaves spell_**die, Ron, die** -_ I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong."_

**_Disclaimer: yada yada yada, you've heard it a hundred times, if I didn't think it up… it doesn't belong to me. Otherwise my eyes would have cash signs in them and my ears would ring up KA CHING  _**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap – **

"…found him in the room" Moody finished explaining, Harry crept closer to the door, "WHAT!!!" Sirius's voice thundered, "… didn't find anything… warned him… away… forbidden room… wards… Arianna and Alexia" Moody's soft voice was cut off by the person Harry would least expect to blow up. Remus. "Don't you DARE bring them into this!" he raged, growling dangerously. The Headmaster cut him off, "Alastor, Remus that is enough" Silence reigned. The sound of someone flooing out and soft voices drawing closer made Harry quickly abandon his post and head for the hills.

One thought was left with Harry, who were Arianna and Alexia and why did the order go to such lengths to hide their existence?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**27th December 1977**

**Hogwarts **

Arianna woke to hear the sounds of a child crying, slowly as her mind caught up with the rest of her body she realized it was _her_ child crying. Stumbling from bed Arianna went over to the crib that held the two-year old and picked her up.

Resting the child on her hip, she soothed Nymphadora until the toddler was only making quiet snuffling noises. Kissing her in the head, Arianna felt such contentment settle over her. Glad that her roommates weren't woken by Nymphadora's crying, she turned and checked the time, it was early, but they needed to get started because today was going to be a long day.

Arianna went into the bathroom and bathed Nymphadora, today they were going shopping as Nymphadora had out grown all the clothes they'd bought a year ago, so the eight of them were going down to Hogsmeade for baby shopping.

Once she dressed Nymphadora in one of the little outfits her Grandfather had brought with Nymphadora when he had given the child to them only two days ago. Deciding that she needed to shower, it was time to visit 'daddy' and get him to baby-sit while she showered.

Resting Nymphadora on her hip, she made her way down the stairs from the girls dorms and then up the stairs to the boys dorm. It was 7am and the three of them were sound asleep, even as the sun streamed in through the large windows.

Making sure she closed the door behind her and scanning the floor for anything Nymphadora might swallow, she placed the child on the floor and crept over to Sirius's bed. Laying down beside him Arianna began to poke and prod him until he stirred, groaning as the sunlight hit his barely open eyes. Arianna leaned over and kissed him lovingly, she felt Sirius smile against her lips and she pulled away.

"Morning beautiful," He grinned, looking over her pyjama's, which consisted of one of his oversized shirts that went to mid thigh on her and what appeared to be little else. "Interesting outfit you've got on," he murmured playing with the hem, Sirius pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, his hands roaming over her body. One kiss blended into another and Sirius began to inch her shirt up when they heard an 'oomph' following by the beginning of a wail.

Arianna slid off the bed and went over to her child, picking up Nymphadora and rocking the young girl in her arms. Nymphadora had been walking and tripped on one of Peter's socks, glaring at the offending item she murmured assurances to Nymphadora until she quietened. Sirius came over and plucked the toddler out of Arianna's arms and placed her on his bed, making funny faces and tickling the child until she laughed.

"Daddy silly" she proclaimed proudly, making a grab for his nose. "Well it seems like you have everything under control here daddy, I'm going to shower" she kissed her baby's forehead and then gave Sirius a lingering kiss. As she was walking away, Sirius caught her hand "Sure you don't want company, help you with all those hard to reach places" he waggled his eyebrows. Arianna laughed and closed the door behind her, leaving Sirius to entertain Nymphadora for the twenty minutes it would take her to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking back into the dorm room she shared with Lily and Alexia, Arianna found both were awake and getting their things together to shower. Grabbing her stuff, Arianna walked into the bathroom and snagged her favourite shower, closing the door behind her.

After her shower, Arianna picked out her outfit for the day. It consisted of jeans and a white turtleneck, her curly black hair was left to hang down her back, the makeup applied was simple lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara and caramel coloured eye shadow. Slipping on a pair of white sneakers, she stuck her head in the bathroom and yelled that she'd be in the boys' room when they were ready.

Arianna left the room and silently made her way to the boys' room, slipping in; she found all three boys awake and dressed, entertaining Nymphadora. The toddler was the first to spot her and stood, albeit still a bit shaky and proclaimed "Mama" loudly and made her way over to her mother. The three boys leapt to their feet and looked at her, Arianna scooped up her daughter and looked around the room shrewdly, it was definitely more disorganized than when she'd been there earlier.

Sighing, Arianna just shrugged and went to sit on Sirius's bed, waiting for her two friends to arrive. Sirius came and settled himself beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. James came over to Arianna, ruffled her hair and then took Nymphadora off her lap and over to his bed, where he and Remus proceeded to try and get her to repeat the Marauders oath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lily and Alexia arrived a few minutes later, the room was in uttered chaos. Apparently Nymphadora grew tired of repeating what James and Remus were telling her and proceeded to throw a temper tantrum, only in this case, she was using what little magic she had to send things flying at the two boys and Arianna and Sirius weren't helping by laughing at the fate of the two teens against a two year old.

Lily rushed over and picked Nymphadora up and occupied her attention while Alexia started floating things around the toddler's head while she magically restored the room to its former messiness.

Once that crisis was over Arianna went and retrieved Nymphadora from Lily and the six of them sat around and started talking for the remaining half hour before breakfast. It was time for breakfast; the six Marauders left the boys dorm room and were walking down one of the long stone corridors when Lily looked over Arianna appraisingly. Nymphadora was on the floor, her arms supported above her head as Arianna held her hands gently in her own, allowing the child to walk and at the same time, stopping her from tripping on the stone floor. Arianna smiled at Lily when she caught her friend looking at her, Lily smiled back and said softly "It suits you" Arianna's smile became more brilliant, she knew what Lily meant.

Once breakfast was over, the six students, one child and the Headmaster of Hogwarts all left the school and took a pleasant carriage ride to Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hogsmeade**

This time around there was still people whispering behind their backs, but it wasn't all bad. A story had been leaked from the Ministry to the Daily Prophet about the deaths of the Tonks and several prominent Ministry workers at the hands of Death Eaters and how Ted and Andromeda Tonks had left custody of their small daughter to Andromeda's cousin and one of the only decent Black's out there, Sirius. A seventh year student at Hogwarts and his fiancée, Arianna Chase, beloved great-granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore.

Arianna held the young girl to her, trying to shield the child from prying eyes and both sympathetic and malicious gossip. Sirius kept a protective arm around her waist as they moved through the throng of people towards a store renowned for keeping the privacy of its customers. 'Le petit enfant' was an exclusive and expensive store that serviced the children of the rich and famous in the wizarding world. It had originated in France before branching out across the globe; it catered to both muggle and wizarding clothes.

Once inside the shop, the doors were firmly shut and wards were in place to keep out prying eyes and people trying to sneak in. Sirius released his death grip on Arianna's waist and the invisible tension left the group.

A well dressed middle aged woman bustled over to the group, introducing herself as Margaux, the manager of the store and that they need only ask if they needed anything. Arianna smiled at the woman before the group started picking things out. Lily and Alexia covered shoes, the Headmaster furniture, Remus and James picked toys and Sirius and Arianna took on the clothes problem.

It took them a few hours to pick everything else; looking at clothes took the longest and her grandfather held Nymphadora while Arianna picked out several outfits to hold against the child. Once they had everything they thought was needed for Nymphadora for now, the group took everything up to be paid for and left, having had the packages shrunk and weightless charms put on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**31st December 1977**

**NIGHT**

Arianna held Nymphadora close to her as she sung the toddler to sleep. Sirius watched from the bed, waiting for his charge to fall asleep. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past couple of months! Arianna was his fiancée, his cousin's daughter, Nymphadora, was now their charge, Ted and Andromeda were dead, James was engaged, Remus was in a serious relationship and soon their NEWT's would be upon them. So much had changed since Arianna and Alexia flown into their lives and become a part of the Marauders.

Tomorrow school would begin and all the students who had left for Christmas would flock back to the castle. Seventh years would begin to study rigorously for their upcoming NEWT's, fifth years for their OWL's and all the other years would just be worrying about normal non life changing examinations.

Arianna lay the sleeping toddler down on Remus's bed and gently kissed Nymphadora's forehead before walking over to Sirius's bed and snuggling into his side, her head resting on his chest. "Do you regret accepting her?" she whispered, fearing his response, Sirius shifted slightly and looked Arianna in the eyes before he responded to her question. "No, not for one moment. How could I regret bringing her into our family when we loved her so much before we found out who she was. She's just as much ours as she was theirs" Arianna hugged him tightly, not able to express the relief and joy that his words brought her. Settling down again, Arianna kissed Sirius's jaw before closing her eyes and murmuring "I love you" and as she drifted off to sleep, the last thing Arianna heard was the soft sounds of the child sleeping and Sirius's words, "I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1st January 1978**

The halls were flooded with the sounds of hundreds of returning students. The Great Hall was swarming with the returning students making their way to the house tables. The Marauders were already seated and chatting happily amongst themselves while the other students were looking for seats. Many students from all different houses shouted greetings to the six of them and received charming smiles in return. Arianna' smiles were a little vague, her face a little distant as she worried over the child staying in the Hospital Wing with Poppy, as she had when Nymphadora was first here with her this time last year.

James and Lily were called upon at the end of the feast to make their announcement, a Valentine's Day Ball. So far, with James and Lils as Head Boy and Girl, it felt like all they did was hold balls and the entire school populace was happy with them for that.

Arianna couldn't wait to go shopping for a dress, not only for herself, but for Nymphadora as well. She'd buy the cutest little dress for Nymphadora ever! Sirius looked at the smile on Arianna's face and withheld the groan he felt like emitting, he knew _that_ look and wondered how Nymphadora felt about being dressed up like a doll. Clearing his throat, he looked at the glowing face of his fiancée and knew he could deny her nothing. Arianna looked his way with her face lit up by her 1000 mega-watt smile, "Will you Arianna do me the honour of accepting my hand for this ball?" Arianna brought her hand to rest at the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the hair there, before answering, "I was thinking of going with James but I guess you'll do" she sighed as if troubled by this before turning to look at James, who had returned with Lily moments ago.

"Alas, James my darling, Sirius has stolen my hand for the ball" James looked at Sirius with mock-outrage marring his face before turning to Arianna and grabbing her hand from across the table. "We'll always have that one glorious summer cupcake" James kissed her hand and Lily slapped his across the back of the head, "James Henry Potter hands off my best friend" James gingerly probed the area where Lily hit him before turning back to Arianna, "Alas my dear, it was never meant to be" Arianna was about to crack up at the look on Sirius's face, he was torn between three emotions; shock, anger and laughter.

Arianna placed a placatory kiss on his cheek before turning to see what was keeping Remus and Alexia occupied.

The couple was involved in a heated debate about the use of astronomy in Ancient Runes, the two of them were known around the school for their heated debates which ended in them agreeing to disagree or one of the gloating. It always ended well though, usually with one of them shutting the other up with a kiss.

Dinner was over and the six of them were heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room when Arianna veered off to the Hospital Wing, Sirius followed her and the other four just smiled knowingly before continuing on their earlier path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hospital Wing**

Arianna pushed through the doors to the empty Hospital Wing, moving to Poppy's office, Arianna stuck her head in the door "Hey Poppy," Poppy looked up, not surprised to see the teen. "Hello dear, how was dinner?" Poppy was all grandmotherly, she adored all the students, but all the Marauders held a special place in her heart.

Arianna flashed a smile "Loud. I guess I got used to it only being a handful of us" Poppy grinned and nodded, "It's a bit like that isn't it" before Arianna could say anything else Sirius came through the doors and his face lit up when he spotted Arianna. Striding over to her, Sirius pecked her on the cheek and grinned mischievously at Poppy.

"Sirius Black if you're even thinking of doing what I think you're going to do… don't" Sirius's face fell and his bottom lip started trembling, "Aww Poppy, you know you love me" He looked up at her and used his big, round grey eyes to his advantage. The eyes always won.

Poppy just smiled and patted him on the head; she bustled through the door and made her way down to the end of the hospital wing where Nymphadora's room was set up. Opening the door, Poppy went back to her office to give them privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nymphadora's Room**

**Hospital Wing**

Their little girl was on the floor, a myriad of toys surrounding her when they entered the room. Hearing the door open and close, little Nymphadora looked up and was met with the sight of Arianna and Sirius smiling at her, Nymphadora stood and made her way over to the two students she considered parents. Sirius swept her up into his arms and her arms went around his neck trustingly. Arianna smiled and went to sit on the floor by all the toys, Sirius came over and joined her and the three of them sat there for an hour before it was time to feed Nymphadora and put her to bed.

Leaving the room silently after both of them had given Nymphadora a kiss on the forehead, the door shut without a sound. They stopped and chatted with Poppy for a moment before heading back up to Gryffindor Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna and Sirius had just arrived and started to eat their breakfast after spending an hour with Nymphadora when the owl arrived. It was one of the Ministry ones; you could tell by the way it ruffled it's wings importantly, the sharp eyes that studied you and the shiny spotted plumage.

The purple envelope with gold writing proclaimed:

_S. Black & A. Chase_

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts _

Arianna clutched Sirius's hand as he used the other to pick up the letter and open it. A silence had descended on everybody in the hall, watching with baited breath as the couple read the letter. Even the teachers looked on, silently.

_Dear Mr Black and Miss Chase,_

_It has been called to our attention of the placement of the magical infant Nymphadora Tonks within your care as per her parents' wishes. However, due to your age and a letter we, the Ministry, received from P. Tonks, grandmother to Nymphadora, requesting custody of the magical infant, a hearing has been made to find out if the child would be better off with her grandmother. _

_The hearing will take place on the forth of January, upon then the official decision will be made. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Alfreda Pewterboil _

_Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

Arianna's eyes filled with tears and she rushed from the hall, Narcissa following hot on her heels. Arianna kept running, out of the school, towards the lake, past the lake. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, until her body ached fiercely with the need for water, her skin felt itchy and her eyes burned.

She sat there, collapsed, for what felt like hours but in reality was an only minute. Another body settled beside hers and Arianna looked at Narcissa from the corner of her eyes, her blonde friend was red and puffing, eyes streaming and hair disarrayed.

They sat there in silence as Narcissa caught her breath, until she started asking questions.

"What did the letter say?" There was a short silence between them until Arianna looked at her friend with huge, shimmering cinnamon coloured eyes and whispered, "They want to take her away" Narcissa didn't need to ask who 'her' was. Everybody in the Wizarding World was well informed about the changes in the two Hogwarts student's lives.

"Her grandmother wants custody and the Ministry called a hearing for two days from now" A choked sound came from Narcissa's throat, how could they even think of taking that child away from Arianna and Sirius, the child _adored_ both of them. The sun and moon rose and set on them, they could do no wrong.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Arianna and let the girl sob it out on her shoulder, whispering comforting words all the while.

How long they sat there, under the green, leafy foliage of the Forbidden Forest was unknown to them, however a rustle brought them out of the silence that comforted them both. Narcissa pulled out her wand and aimed it at the spot where the noise seemed to have originated from.

There was another rustle, a parting of the leaves and then a shadowy body broke through the leaves, followed by another. It took a moment for the girls' eyes to adjust, but when they did, Narcissa launched herself at the second form and the first came and settled beside Arianna.

Arianna looked over at Narcissa and saw her friend giving Lucius a very enthusiastic greeting, before turning back to her companion. Severus gave her an appraising look; "Want to talk about it?" he asked her, Arianna just smiled and shook her head, leaning it against his shoulder. She was so tired.

Severus's hand stroked her hair comfortingly and the low murmuring of voices between the three Slytherins was the last thing she heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arianna was awakened by the gentle rocking motion she attributed to being carried, carried to where, she did not know. Her slight stir must have given her away, because she could hear Lucius speaking to her but her head was still fuzzy from sleep and she couldn't really make out the words.

A pale, cool hand was gently shaking her shoulder and Arianna's eyes opened a fraction, meeting Lucius's liquid silver stare. Arianna smiled at Lucius, but her smile began to fade as she saw her own nightmare loom up before her, the place she'd tried to escape.

Arianna's grip on Lucius's robes tightened, her brain began to clear and her breathing shallowed. She wasn't ready, not yet. But the castle grew closer and closer until Arianna could make out the details on the doors to the entrance to the school.

There was a shout and the sound of rushing footsteps and she was plucked carefully out of Lucius arms and her Grandfather's face swarm into focus. He was hugging her, scolding her and plastered with relief all at the same time. Arianna saw the Marauders crowding around her, unknowingly pushing the Slytherins to the back as they babbled their relief. Sirius just held her hand, not speaking and Arianna squeezed his hand back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius must have made it clear to the Marauders that they weren't going to pester the couple about what was happening in two days. Obviously, they knew what was happening, but had been forbidden to talk about it, lest they upset the already fragile Arianna. The pair had been given the two days off and they were waiting, waiting for the hearing that affected their lives in a major way.

Arianna was not as fragile as they thought though. When the others were asleep, she crept from her room and down to the hospital wing, where she spent hours. Stroking her daughter's hair, playing with her when Nymphadora woke up, feeding her and just sitting silently watching the child. When she wasn't with Nymphadora, she was with Lucius, Narcissa and Severus. Planning, Lucius was calling in favours, finding out everything he could about Phyllis Tonks.

Sometimes she left it all behind and went out to the lake, just sitting there and thinking to herself, finding some peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the two days were up. Sirius and Arianna were dressed in their finest dress robes, as was Lucius, the Headmaster, Poppy, Alexia, James, Professor McGonagall, Severus, Narcissa, Remus and Lily. Little Nymphadora had no idea what was going on, but she had been dressed in a small silver dress, with a black silk robe hanging open over it.

Arianna cradled Nymphadora in her arms as they sat on the Knight bus, heading to the hearing. Many people wished them luck or just nodded respectfully at the group as they passed until finally, they had reached the telephone booth.

Stepping inside, the telephone box expanded to fit them all in. Arianna gripped Sirius hand so hard and as she stared into his eyes, the message was clear. _We'll face this together. And if, god forbid, something goes wrong, we're strong enough to make it through this because I love you. I'll always love you. _

The Headmaster briefly scanned the group before picking up the handset and dialling. The numbers seemed to be too big for the group, after each one a heavy feeling of dread settled in their stomachs.

6.2.4.4.2

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business"

'"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Arianna Chase, Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter, Poppy Pomfrey, Alexia Morgan, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Here for the Custody Hearing of Nymphadora Tonks"

There was silence and then the voice spoke again "Thank You. Please take the badge and attach it to your robes"

They each found their names and attached the tag to their robes. Nymphadora's looked rather ridiculous on her, but they weren't here to debate the Ministry's name tag policies.

Finally, after being informed they had to produce their wands before entering the Ministry, there was a _whir_ and they sank into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank You to all my wonderful, amazing readers and reviewers!

Thanks to: Nynaeve80, Moon Goddess Bookworm, Sapphirewaters, Fallen Angel of Hell, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, GurlOfTheNight, o0Dreamer0o, the Jersey Girl Next Door, MissPadfoot101, Hotkat144, amrawo, echo9821, Jasmine Anastacia Jones

Amanda/impgirl – Oh no! Please evil cabbit master! I promise I have a good reason for not updating see waaaaaay up :P I promise to be good! Oh yeah… they'll figure it out and the truth will NOT be pretty!

Marmaduke – I'm glad you think it gets better everytime! Of course now I have to live up to that… which I hope I'm doing!  Sorry this wasn't now enough lol… don't worry about the maniac like laughter, take three red pills and this will all seem like a dream!

FayeLibra2317 – Thanks for the review! They have custody now… but will they lose it? Trust me… this has been planned for a looooong time!!!! Well the Order goes to such great lengths to hide their existence mainly because of the pain. I mean I can't tell you everything of course. These two girls meant the world to those people (in the Order) and then they were gone… how I cannot tell you! Okay so the next part of your question makes no sense to me… which worries me… I looked back over some chapters quickly but nothing leapt out at me… eep! I feel really really bad now! Thanks again

beetle-shell – Not soon enough I'm sure! Thanks for the review! I can't believe you read all 17 chapters in one go! I love time travel as well! Thanks so much for saying that…

Sirius/Hermione really is a gorgeous 'ship! Well thanks again au revior

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – Ahh my arch nemesis… (sounds really cool) All the guinea pigs and hamsters in the world could never mach my army! pelts with watermelon Me too, I think it's so cute (sorry Ted and Andromeda) But will Ted's mother ruin it all? Tune in next time on Passions… I meant Can I Keep You? Not only that… there's more to the whole picture thing than you can imagine Mwhahahahahaha ha. I love those three Slytherins! They're so gorgeous when people write them nicely! I can just see them really being like this if it wasn't for the whole 'I'm in Slytherin and we're meant to act like this' thing! Thanks again… grabs toe as evil hamster gets past potato guards and bites toe Retaliates with catapults of rotten fruit

Kayla - Thanks for the review… I try and pay really close attention to the names because it annoys me when people do that! Like "Evan said to James…" but he next line is "Harry was really hurt by what his dad said" When I'm writing a chapter for 'Times Are Changing' when I go to write Hermione's name, I write Arianna because I'm so used to calling her that. So I have to pay attention… some of those people don't read this fic and won't know who the hell Arianna is! LOL. I love those three Slytherins! They're so gorgeous when people write them nicely! Lucius is like an older brother to Arianna, that's how she sees him because he shows her what's _behind _the Slytherin/ Malfoy mask! They're just like everybody else, even Severus who's obviously had a hard time growing up. It does make perfect sense! They're so gorgeous together! Thanks so much for your kind/encouraging/understanding words! Ciao!

Krycek's Immortal Slayer – I meant to update on Christmas for you… especially because of your review about an early Christmas present! But that went down the drain… Thnks for the vote of confidence… I'm always nervous when updating! I find that the worst part… waiting to see if people are going to be like 'What the hell were you thinking!?!!?!?!?!' or 'Hey I love the way you… great job…' I try to not go overboard with the description but I want people to be able to visualise it like you and I do… Let's just hope Nymphadora stays with them! I hope you had a great Christmas (or what you celebrate) and got what you wanted! Stay safe!

coldie voldie – Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Harry does find out who the girls are… were… became… anyway Sirius has a very unfocused memory when it comes to the events that transpired to bring him to life again but they will find out about the girls… with Harry!

IceColdShiva - Thanks so much… I worry about living up to the expectations and I hope I did in this chapter! Thanks again for the wonderful review!

StarsLover – Thanks for the review! Things are definitely heating up… we all know trouble is like fuel and Harry is the fire… let's just hope he can curb his curiosity… Yeah… I did originally but then I checked my notes again and noticed that I'd moved that down a bit… thus I replace the chapter after editing it… so your sanity is safe for now! LOL

Monnbeam – Thanks for the review… I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out if they go back to the future or not… but I think you can guess:P

Gueneviere – Thanks for the reviews! I can see what you're saying about the whole pureblood thing… but I think they said it more to freak Petunia out then actually believing it was true. I guess I answered the whole… is the baby Hermione and is she a relative of the Malfoy's… the answer on both counts is no. In her own time Hermione certainly would have been Head Girl but since she was a 'transfer' to Hogwarts in her sixth year (and because we know Lily was Head Girl) she really couldn't be given the position is how I see it. The mystery that is Arianna Chase and Alexia Morgan will be answered in good time! Thanks again!

SerenityEmrys – It's okay to be a silent reader… more often then not I am too! I understand completely about the joy and TERROR of receiving reviews… there's always this little black hole that's terrified when I open my reviews I'm just opening them and I'm like 'No.. no they're going to hate it!' and then it passes. But ahaha will Nymphadora stay with Sirius and Arianna? I think Sirius misses her too! I'd love a cup o' tea… any lemon drops/sherbet lemons to go with that? Thanks again it's always good to hear from you!

Pinksakurablossom – Thanks so much for the review! I've updated so no need to start sending out the troops just yet! James always had a bit of a sweet side for Lily once he deflated that head! Adieu

wingsrookie – Yeash… if you thought it was a long time since my last update… you must have cobwebs! Lol. Well there's more of that where it came from… heaos more in upcoming chapters about Harry… but oh no! Phyllis Tonks wants Nymphadora… what next? I always reply to a review directly if people ask questions or other such things  Hope this reply makes you happy! Ciao!

mrs. stella malfoy – Thanks so much for saying that! Harry will definitely figure it out with some help… of course! Basically I've set up the timeline so that every month in the past will equal one day in the future… can't tell you more than that because it's important to my plot! Hehehehe Thanks for the proclamation of love… its muchly appreciated! Don't worry… no more Hilary Duff references… I just love that dress… sorry this wasn't yesterday for you lol… thanks again!

WhiteTiger1992 – Thanks for the review and it's always good to hear how much people like my story! They'll figure it out soon enough, not too soon though. I think when they find out there will be denial, anger, shock and it will probably be funny… Arianna and Alexia aka Hermione and Ginny won't die don't worry about that! There will be a fair few people there when the truth is discovered… But Sirius doesn't remember that visit, they effectively stopped him from dieing but they ripped him out of where he was, so the events surrounding his return are hazy in his mind… he doesn't consciously remember that Arianna and Alexia aka Hermione and Ginny warn him… although the memory can be triggered! Anyway hope that cleared up a few things! Ciao!


	19. Flickering Time

**Chapter 19**

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

'Chasing Cars' By Snow Patrol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap –

Finally the two days were up. Sirius and Arianna were dressed in their finest dress robes, as was Lucius, the Headmaster, Poppy, Alexia, James, Professor McGonagall, Severus, Narcissa, Remus and Lily. Little Nymphadora had no idea what was going on, but she had been dressed in a small silver dress, with a black silk robe hanging open over it.

Arianna cradled Nymphadora in her arms as they sat on the Knight bus, heading to the hearing. Many people wished them luck or just nodded respectfully at the group as they passed until finally, they had reached the telephone booth.

Stepping inside, the telephone box expanded to fit them all in. Arianna gripped Sirius hand so hard and as she stared into his eyes, the message was clear. _We'll face this together. And if, god forbid, something goes wrong, we're strong enough to make it through this because I love you. I'll always love you. _

The Headmaster briefly scanned the group before picking up the handset and dialling. The numbers seemed to be too big for the group, after each one a heavy feeling of dread settled in their stomachs.

6.2.4.4.2

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business"

'"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Arianna Chase, Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter, Poppy Pomfrey, Alexia Morgan, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Here for the Custody Hearing of Nymphadora Tonks"

There was silence and then the voice spoke again "Thank You. Please take the badge and attach it to your robes"

They each found their names and attached the tag to their robes. Nymphadora's looked rather ridiculous on her, but they weren't here to debate the Ministry's name tag policies.

Finally, after being informed they had to produce their wands before entering the Ministry, there was a _whir_ and they sank into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the future**

**Grimmauld Place**

**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix **

Harry was becoming obsessed with the desire to find out who Arianna and Alexia were and what they had to do with the Order. He spent most of his time with Ron, but when he managed to snatch a few hours alone, he was trying to get back into the room or owling various people to find out anything they might have heard about these two women. What he didn't realise was that the biggest sources of information were living with him.

He had owled Bill Weasley a few days ago to see if the eldest Weasley child knew anything about the two women; it was late evening when he was alone in his room that the reply came. Eagerly, Harry took the letter from Hedwig and absentmindedly gave her an owl treat. As he read the letter, shock and confusion overcame him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're too worried about Gin and Hermione, I'm sure they're fine and the Order has everyone out looking for them… Anyway about the two women you asked me about, I do in fact know them or, I should probably say I knew them. _

_There is not much I can tell you as I was much younger when I first met them and as I got older we were forbidden from talking about them so I'll give you what little information I can, anything else you want to know, you're better off asking Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Mum, Dad or Professor Snape. _

_I was eight when I first met Arianna and Alexia, it was at what I now know to be an Order meeting and I met them several times after. Arianna was your mother's best friend and Alexia was Arianna's other best friend; Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Alexia and Arianna were inseparable and from the Order meetings they became good friends with mum and dad, so they were often at the Burrow. Anyway, from what I've heard, Arianna and Alexia did their 6__th__ and 7__th__ years at Hogwarts and that's when they became good friends with your parents and Sirius and Remus. They were wonderful women Harry; beautiful, kind, smart and immensely caring. _

_Arianna, Alexia and Lily often came over to the Burrow to sit and have a chat with mum but Arianna always made sure that she spent a bit of time with us kids. I remember one time when the twins were still babies and mum was run off her feet, Arianna and Alexia came and took Charlie, Percy and I out for the day; they took us to muggle London and spoiled us rotten. I'm sure we wore them out, four children under the age of ten all vying for the attention of two women must have been trying. It was one of the best days of my life Harry, one I'll never forget, the attention that Arianna and Alexia showered on us that day has stayed with us our whole lives. Everyone loved them dearly. _

_Harry, I'm bound by more than decency from telling you anything else; you really need to ask Sirius or Remus… it's not right for me to discuss their business. _

_Take care Harry, _

_Bill_

Harry was torn, should he approach his godfather about these two women who were still impacting the Order after what must have been nearly two decades? Or should he just let the matter drop and continue searching by himself? Poor Harry couldn't control the desire to know more, he had to ask his godfather and find out more about these women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ministry of Magic**

**Court Room 11**

_Custody hearing of Nymphadora Tonks_

Arianna looked around the courtroom, it was bursting with people. There were reporters everywhere; some of the Black family had showed up, aurors, teachers and generally people en mass who wanted to see the battle over the child between the teens and a muggle.

"Miss?" Arianna blinked and refocused on the voice that was speaking to her. An auror stood in front of her, shuffling his feet awkwardly, he was very new at this and looked like the last thing he wanted to do as be here. Sirius sized up the auror before speaking to the man that addressed his fiancée, "Auror…?" The auror looked very nervous now, "Auror Green sir" Sirius nodded distractedly as he looked around the courtroom, scanning for anyone that might be dangerous.

"Miss… Miss I have to take the child for the duration of the hearing" the shuffling was back again. Arianna instinctively pressed Nymphadora closer to her breast, not willing to part with her child; the auror saw this and looked uncomfortable with what he was asking her to do.

Sirius' head had snapped back when he'd heard what the auror had said to Arianna and he saw the flash of pain flit across her face. Pressing a hand to her thigh and squeezing gently, Sirius gave her strength. Arianna closed her eyes and a traitorous tear rolled down her cheek, landing on the child's forehead when she placed a loving kiss to Nymphadora's head, against the child's soft black curls.

Nymphadora seemed to be able to understand what was happening because as she was being passed to the Auror she let out a piercing scream and clung to Arianna, who tried to detach the child while fighting the urge to take her daughter back. Nymphadora had begun shouting her disapproval "No! Stay wif Nymph! Mommy stay!" When the child was finally separated from Arianna, they carried her out of the room, kicking and screaming while her parents stared after her.

The hearing was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours later…_

The hearing had been going for a few hours now, both sides had presented their cases, witness had been brought to the stand to give their testaments and any cases being brought to light were shot down by the other side faster than a speeding snitch.

The two sides were neck and neck, both fiercely battling for custody over this small child, each so sure that they were doing the right thing. The Wizengamot had left over an hour ago to confer and everyone was milling about and eating a late lunch while there was a bit of time. It was clear that the decision would not be made for some hours yet.

A confrontation was bound to happen and when Phyllis Tonks made her way over to the group of people surrounding Sirius and Arianna, the rest of the room watched with baited breath.

"Mr. Black, Miss Chase" the old woman attempted to act civil, even as she glared at the young couple. "Mrs. Tonks, a pleasure to finally meet you." the words were strained even to Sirius's ears but he could not bring himself to even act cheerful as he came face to face with the woman who was trying to steal the little girl he thought of as his own daughter. Arianna felt the lump in her throat expand as the woman approached them and couldn't even manage a polite 'hello' as her throat constricted again.

The old woman was crafty, she struck the couple without warning, her words rubbing salt into raw wounds. _"How dare you think about keeping my granddaughter from me, she deserves to be raised by her real family, not strangers!" _Arianna's fear was betrayed by the tremble in her voice as she spoke to Phyllis for the first time "That's not true! She needs love and-and people to take care of her, people who'll always be there and love her no matter what. We love her" Arianna's eyes welled with tears and she turned to bury her face in Sirius's robes. In response, Sirius wrapped an arm protectively around Arianna's shoulders, trying to reassure her without words.

"She's my granddaughter! She's not your daughter!" the old woman spat back at Arianna. "She might as well be!" Arianna's voice broke a little as she said this, "I love her… I love her as if I carried her myself. She calls me 'mommy'… nothing, _nothing_ you can say can change how I feel about her!" Arianna was in agony as anguished tears ran down her cheeks. It was true, Nymphadora was as much her daughter as any future child she might have, flesh of her flesh, blood of her blood.

"How can she be better off anywhere else when we love her so much, when our family" Sirius gestured to the group surrounding them as he spoke, "these people love her as well" Mrs Tonks just her little head, "You're students! Will Nymphadora be pawned of to one of these people when you don't feel like taking care of her? She's just a little girl who needs love and attention 24/7… do you really think you can give that to her?"

Arianna looked so lost and alone when Mrs. Tonks said that, her heart screamed that it wasn't true, it wasn't. She **loved** Nymphadora, there was nothing in the world she wouldn't do for that little girl and Sirius! Sirius loved them both so much, Arianna knew this. He loved little Nymphadora and everything she did delighted him to no end. This woman didn't know anything about their family!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore stepped in before anything worse was exchanged between the couple and the old lady. "Mrs. Tonks perhaps you are in need of refreshments?" He ushered the woman away from his distraught granddaughter and her fiancé. Sirius wrapped his arms around Arianna's waist and whispered comforting no-nonsense words in her ear; he felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to see who wanted his attention.

Sirius's eyes met Lucius's stormy grey ones and the ex-Slytherin motioned for Sirius to follow him. Sirius relinquished Arianna to James; who immediately wrapped his arms around the girl he thought of as a sister, while their other friends surrounded her, Narcissa included, while he followed Lucius and Severus. They headed towards a less crowded corner of the large room and Sirius looked at the serious looking Slytherins.

"Listen Black, umm Sirius, I know we haven't even been anywhere near what people might consider friends but umm Arianna… she's you know?" Lucius looked rather uncomfortable, "What Lucius is trying to say Black, is that we love Ari very much and if you ever need anything just ask us"

Sirius felt a rather large lump in his throat; he couldn't believe what the people who he had strongly disliked for nearly seven years were saying to him. He swallowed, his eyes full of gratitude as he thanked them and then all the reasons he had hated them seemed to fade away and Sirius knew whilst they might not become the closest friends, he knew they would be there if Arianna or Himself ever needed anything.

Sirius held out his hand and after a moment Lucius shook it, followed by Severus but before they could say anything else, a ministry official stepped into the room and they all hushed.

Sirius moved swiftly to Arianna side, his hand immediately finding hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It has been decided that court will be adjourned until tomorrow as the Ministry reviews both sides testimonies again" Shocked murmurs spread throughout the room and Arianna reached forward to stop the official from leaving, "Can we see our… Nymphadora, can we see her before we leave?" A tiny amount of desperation coloured her voice as she asked him. The Ministry Official's eyes softened for a moment and he gently shook his head at the defeated looking young women, her partner came forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple, "It'll be fine, love" he murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group stood in the Ministry lobby, not talking, but not yet ready to leave. Lucius finally announced he had to get back to work; kissing Narcissa, shaking Sirius's hand, then Severus' and sweeping Arianna into a big hug before striding towards one of the elevators. The rest of the group was travelling back by portkey, and exited the Ministry before the Headmaster pulled out a rather battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History._

When they arrived back at school, the large group wandered off in two's and three's; the professors left together, after hugging their friends James and Lily headed up to their rooms, then it was Remus and Alexia heading up to the 7th year's girls dorms, leaving Arianna and Sirius alone. Tightly gripping each other's hands, they anchored themselves to the only other person who felt real at the moment.

Silently, the couple headed up to the 7th year's boys dorms and once the door was shut, the stuffy court clothes were shed, allowing the couple to be as close as possible. They curled up together in Sirius's bed; Sirius clutched Arianna to him as though if he let her go, some unknown force would snatch her away. Arianna's tears slid down the contours of Sirius's chest, he could feel her silent sobs tearing his very soul up.

That night they simply held each other, laying together and offering the comfort of another person. Not only skin to skin but heart to heart and soul to soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to Harry**

Harry was trying to think of the best way to approach the subject of Arianna and Alexia, he was slowly making his way to his godfather's room when voices stopped him in his tracks and he pressed himself into the wall.

"It's been 15 years Sirius, you need to let her go" that was Dumbledore, Harry was sure of it. Harry knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on his godfather and the headmaster but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to know more about his godfather but Sirius only told him about his father and sometimes a little about his mother.

"She would want you to move on," the headmaster tried again, it was clear they had had this talk many times before. "No," Sirius' voice was curt "I love her, I won't just go out there and throw myself at some random bimbo because everyone thinks its time for me to move on!" Harry had never heard his godfather sound so angry.

"You may have given up on her but I never will!" Harry heard the headmaster sigh wearily, "What about Harry?" This piqued his interest; Harry shuffled closer to where the voices were coming from, careful not to make noise. "What about Harry, Albus?" movement sounded within the room, almost like someone was pacing, "Surely your… obsession for the past will not go unnoticed by him. We've already caught him in the room! So close Sirius, he was so **damned** close to everything we have worked so hard to forget" the pacing stopped, momentarily, before it was resumed.

"I will never forget, I may not speak of her but she clouds my every thought, my every moment is filled with her." His godfather's voice was strained "Harry is… I love Harry, he's all Remus and I have left… he's all you have left" When his godfather had finished saying that, there was a violent scraping noise as the headmaster jumped to his feet. "What about your daughter? You still have her and she misses her father terribly"

Harry heard a short bark of bitter laughter escape his godfather, "She… I," Another pause, heavy with sighs "Before I went to Azkaban, I was such a different person, you know that and now, I don't want to subject her to the man I've become" More silence, it was almost deafening. "She _wants_ the man you have become Sirius! Even as a child, when she was at Hogwarts, she longed for her father and mother. She remembered how much you loved the both of them and she knew! She knew you would never, **could never** hurt the people you cared about the most."

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor broke up the heated battle of wills between the men; it was not long before Dumbledore began speaking again, "I used to get complaints all the time from the professors because Nymphadora would not answer to anything but Miss Black. Minerva came to me one day so flustered and demanded I do something about your daughter, she said 'Albus this has gone on long enough! In class today Miss Tonks refused to answer when called upon and when I demanded she speak to me, do you know what she said? She said 'Aunt Minnie it's Miss Black or nothing. I'm not ashamed of my parents, biological or not, my dad is the best dad in the world and my mum is the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person alive' Albus she was 5 ½ when Sirius was sent to Azkaban and yet she loves her parents unconditionally" There was another pause, this time heavier and Harry may not have been able to see his godfather but he knew the man was crying.

Harry's heart broke at the thought of Sirius having a family. He had never thought that there was anyone special in Sirius's life before him; Harry had always thought that Sirius only had the Marauders. There were footsteps rapidly approaching and loath as he was to do it, Harry crept back to his room and shut the door quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cut to Ministry of Magic (Still in the Future)**

**Minister's Office.**

"No!" Fudge scowled at his desk, how many times had he said that to this woman? She was persistent, he would give her that, but she could never live up to the standards of her predecessor or any other standards that Fudge held in high regard. "We've been over this once, we've been over this hundreds of times Dolores and I simply cannot change my mind on the matter" the woman sitting across from him glowered before schooling her expression.

"Cannot, Minister, or will not?" The man before her sighed wearily, taking a moment to breathe deeply before replying, "Dolores, when you came to work for me you knew there were… certain things that I would not, and will not, change my mind about and yet you constantly trial my nerves and my patience trying to do the very things that I have forbidden you" He looked her in the eyes and she was shocked at the coldness in them, this was not the Minister she was used to dealing with.

"But Minister, they're just rabble! Half-breeds! The dregs of society and a drain on our resources!" She was passionate about her argument but he was immovable. "A long time ago I gave another my word and even though she's not amongst us anymore I stand by what I promised her. Arianna would not approve of these laws Dolores and neither will I!" Fudge saw her move to open her mouth and cut her off sharply, "I've heard enough! If you bring this up again Dolores, I will see you removed from here and placed somewhere unpleasant. Good day"

He returned to the lengthy missive he had been writing to the Headmaster of Hogwarts about his problems, seeking the council of the wise man. Dolores didn't let the scowl slip onto her face until she was out of the Minister's office and into the reception area directly outside it, if she ever got her hands on that Arianna girl, it would not be pleasant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5****th**** January 1978**

The morning had come too soon for the _should-i-get-my-hopes-up-i-don't-want-to-be-crushed-but-I'm-a-gryffindor-so-i-should-believe-good-will-triumph _group that headed to the Ministry that morning. Lucius was waiting for them in the atrium, his face impassive, save for the worry that was hidden from anyone who didn't know that grey-eyed man.

They entered the courtroom silently, wordlessly sending prayers to whoever was up there and might listen to the hopes and wishes of some rather jaded people. The room was called to order and several older looking people gave rather long and drawn out speeches, most of the people in the courtroom were watching the proceedings with glazed eyes.

It was only when they came to the final decision of the court did many of the attendants snap to attention. "… finds the infant, Nymphadora Tonks, would be best placed in the care of her legal guardians, Sirius Black and his partner, Arianna Chase"

Arianna felt tears well in her eyes as she looked disbelievingly at Sirius, the same look in his own eyes. Arianna pulled Sirius down for a deep, loving kiss which he returned with fervour and they only pulled away when someone cleared their throat; looking up, Arianna was met with the sight of a red-faced Nymphadora who appeared to have been crying for some time.

Arianna swept the black haired toddler into her arms and pressed kisses all over Nymphadora's face, happy tears spilling down her face. Sirius wrapped his arms around them both and pressed a kiss on both Arianna's forehead and Nymphadora's; he looked up and met James's eyes. He saw a mixture of awe, relief and happiness reflected on the face of someone who was closer than his own brother made Sirius grin like he had just won the lottery and in a way, he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rather large party was still celebrating their victory when Lucius led the Minister over to the happy group. Reporters were going crazy but were ignored for the most part, the flashes were nothing compared to what the group was feeling at the moment.

The Minister was by no stretch of the imagination an impressive man but he was obviously doing something right if he was being elected. His rather enthusiastic greeting was well matched with the overwhelmingly happy bunch. "Mr. Black, Miss Chase! A pleasure to meet such outstanding young wizards and witches" He shook their hands jovially, looking at the rest of the rather mismatched group.

"Minister, how lovely it is to meet you at last, my grandfather speaks of you often" Arianna went from overjoyed teenager and mother to political charmer in less than a second. She managed to hold Nymphadora, who was talking to P'ongs, and hold out her hand for the Minister to kiss. The Minister looked rather intrigued, "Only good things, I hope" he added a wink at the end that earned him a giggle from Arianna. "Only the best I assure you" she smiled and was distracted when Nymphadora decided that P'ongs was boring and she wanted to play with the man in the funny hat.

The toddler grasped her mother's face between her hands, "Down, put Nymphy down" Arianna smiled and gently lowered the child to the ground, helping her to stand on wobbly feet. Nymphadora took wobbly steps over to the Minister and looked up at his with her grey eyes; with a look that would melt even a Dementor's heart she demanded "Pick up Nymphy"

The Minister looked rather taken aback but nonetheless, complied with the toddler's wishes. Nymphadora was content playing with all the funny things that the Minister's robe deigned to hold and fell silent again, allowed the others to carry on with their conversation.

At some point the group had been invited for tea with the Minister and had only left so they could return to the school for dinner. Arianna and Nymphadora left behind one rather spellbound Minister, who was completely taken with the entire group, but none more so than Sirius Black, Arianna Chase and little Nymphadora Tonks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry again**

Harry had an idea, it wasn't the best plan that he'd ever had… Hermione thought of those but Ginny and Hermione were still missing and Harry was being consumed by his obsession with Arianna and Alexia. He was going to go back to that room and call Dobby and get the house elf to unlock the door so Harry could look at those albums. After all, wasn't house elf magic beyond the comprehension of wizards?

He waited until everyone was gone or asleep before he silently made his way out of his rooms and retraced his steps back to the warded door. Checking again that the hall was empty, Harry called quietly, "Dobby! Dobby, I need your help" There was a muted _'crack'_ and then Dobby was in front of Harry.

"Dobby is so glad to be seeing Harry Potter! Dobby has been missing Harry Potter! How is Dobby being of help to Harry Potter?" The house elf gushed; Harry grinned back and motioned to the door. "Can you take the wards of this door for me Dobby?" Dobby looked at the door apprehensively before nodding his head hesitantly, "Harry Potter should not be looking in this room" the house elf wasn't accusing Harry, it sounded more like it was warning him.

Harry just smiled gently at Dobby and reassured the house elf of his good intentions, "I just need to see something in here Dobby, I promise. Can you set the wards so that they go back up when I leave?" Dobby nodded again and snapped his fingers, temporarily disabling the wards, "Thanks Dobby" Harry said as the house elf flung itself at him before leaving again.

Harry looked at the door before pushing it open, making sure he closed it behind himself, Harry made his way over to the boxes with the photo albums in them. He pulled out the top album, sitting down and leaning against the boxes before cracking the album open.

Harry was awed at the pictures that assaulted his eyes, he had thought that all the photos of his parents were gone, disappeared in the fire. Yet in front of him, there was at least an album full and many more in the box. The first photo was the Marauders, followed by James and Lily, then James and Sirius, Harry couldn't believe how close his dad and Sirius looked or how happy and youthful they all seemed.

The next page was taken up by a large photo; he could recognise 4 people in the photo; his mum and dad, Sirius and Remus but not the other two girls with them. He looked at the bottom of the page and found written in neat, curling letters _James, Lily, Sirius, Arianna, Alexia and Remus 17__th__ April 1977_. Harry did the math and knew this to be the end of his father's 6th year; he was also excited about being able to identify Arianna and Alexia now.

They were both as beautiful as his mum, Arianna had curling black hair with wide, almond shaped caramel coloured eyes and fair skin whilst Alexia had deep crimson red hair with bright blue eyes, fair skin and a dusting of freckles across her nose. Harry could only think about how much they looked like Hermione and Ginny; if it was for the 20 odd year age gap and Arianna's black hair he would have sworn they were Hermione and Ginny.

Harry continued looking through the album and was surprised to see pictures of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa (Black) Malfoy and Severus Snape, they were mainly with Arianna but sometimes they were with the entire group of Marauders. Peter wasn't in many of the photos but Harry wasn't worried about him, he found himself somewhat glad that the man that betrayed his parents wasn't in many of the photos.

Harry stopped at one particular page, it had a moving picture of two people in it, they were muggles by the way they dressed but they were smiling and waving at Harry from the photo. The man had blonde hair and sparkling green eyes (his eyes!) and the woman had red hair with big blue eyes, Harry didn't need to read the caption to know that these were his grandparents… but he read it anyway. _'Frank and Rose Evans 23__rd__ December 1976' _Harry stared at this photo for a long time, drinking in the faces of his grandparents before he finally turned the page.

He looked through the rest of the album and found many photos of Sirius and Arianna hugging and kissing, as well as his parents and Remus and Alexia in similar positions; there were also photos of all six Marauders with other Marauders.

Harry was so engrossed in the photos he didn't hear the sound of many feet coming towards him until he was face-to-wand with Moody, followed by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

'_I'm in trouble'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well guys that was months in the making but it will be this way for a while. When I last updated I was just about to start Grade 12 and now I'm halfway through and in the hardest and most important term yet. I can only snatch a few moments here and there to add a little to the chapter, which is why this chapter took so long to come. Plus, I'm always re-reading and changing things until I'm certain I like them and then I still change them afterwards. **

**Well I'll try and update again soon but it won't be until the end of this month/ start of September if I can… **

**Wishing you all the best with what you're doing! **

**DSMelody xoxo**

Big thanks to everyone for waiting patiently!

Thanks to:

Hotkat144, smileenov, sweetgirl23, Nynaeve80, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, beetle-shell, IceColdShiva, Kidakkia, o0Dreamer0o, SarahC4321, Fire Daughter, Shinebright-Starlight, squeakee, MoonGoddessBookworm, BabyRuth15, GoTheDistance, XxDarkFirexX, charmedatwriting, thepersonunderurbed, Jag, starlily, b-ballgurl2, jracklesfan77, bardsgrl4evr, S.Atkins.

paperxlilies – Hope you didn't fail your exams! I'm sure you won't though pulls at collar Wow, you're laying on the guilt aren't you lol… Hope you've survived without an update and haven't forgotten about my story! More romance coming soon… Adieu!

SerenityEmrys – Accepts sherbet lemon Is this 'real soon'? Probably not… but fear not I shall update again soon, I promise, in about three weeks! (After all my assignments are due) takes photos and looks around shiftily before peeking in the envelope and nodding, handing over the transcripts for new chapter

FayeLibra2317 – Well I absolutely adore Lucius, Narcissa and Severus, so I thought I'm not leaving them out of this story and I'm not portraying them as evil snobs! So I found an in between. I can't tell you what sends them back yet wink but it's gonna be memorable! Thanks for the review!

Krycek's Immortal Slayer – How's that happiness scale going? Hope this chapter was everthing that you hoped it would be! I could never not let the hearing work out in their favour it would totally kill the feeling of the story! I have absolutely no experiences with will but I think that leaving a child in the care of two seventeen year old could be contested… In your face Phyllis! Hope I haven't missed any other milestones in you life… Thanks so much!

Impgirl – Fends off cabbits Rises from the ground half beaten and waves triumphantly An Update… at last! Salvation! Go team Me!!!!!! YAY!! Stick that in you cabbit pipe and smoke it hehe Muchly appreciated!

coldie voldie – Suspenseful? looks around innocently What's suspenseful? Grins evilly Thanks for the review, hope you loved the update and haven't straved to death hanging on the edge of that cliff teehee! Have fun with the new ending! maniacal laughter

Gueneviere – More and more of the future is being included! Yayness! I wonder what's going to happen next? Hehe wait a minute, I'm writing what happens next! You're not going insane looks around worriedly unless I am, but wouldn't I know if I was insane? Arianna and Alexia are still Hermione and Ginny at heart, they're just settling in and becoming comfortable but don't worry… that never lasts.

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – My old friend! Did this chapter have as much of an impact on you? I'm hoping I've still got it in me to shock you! If not I might have to work harder… but the upcoming chapters should be coming sooner and better than this one did! Hope you're enjoying the story and don't hate me too much! Nymphadora won't be with them during the day when they're in class… she'll be with Poppy or the Headmaster. I'm sure they'll do smashingly on their exams (I'm writing this, I should know wink)

art.ificiale – Thanks for the comments! I'm sure some bits do sound a bit rushed, sometimes I just get so into the story I just write and write until I have nothing left in my brain. When that happens I might not be the best writer on the planet but I do what I can and post it. Hope this chapter goes down a little easier!

Kayla – Hehe glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one was up to standards! Anyone would be crazy to think that that old bag could love and care for a child better than Sirius, Arianna and the Marauders!!!! We'll beat beat her up in an alley later! Thanks for the review!

wingsrookie – hands over box of Kleenix I'm happy you came to my story first and I hope you get to read this chapter and enjoy just as much as the last! Blushes I'm glad I have someone who loves my writing as much as I love the little voices in my head that tell me what's happening! Don't worry about your coherency; I'm having enough trouble with mine! HEHE Thanks muchly and hope you love it!

kreachers-padfoot- Aww Hi! Thanks so much for really, really, really, really, really liking this story… it means a lot to me! Your comments made me smile so much and just brightened my day! Hope you're having a good one! A Bientot!

LadyJanePendragon – I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm really happy that you enjoy it so much! Aww Happy (EXTREMELY LATE) Birthday! hands over cake everyone loves Sirius/Hermione it's a great pairing… my first fanfiction pairing that I read… Timetravel is so interesting isn't it! The stories are always interesting and it's great to see how people see different characters! Hope you reading this and enjoying the chapter! Thanks Muchly!!!!


	20. That Old Black Magic

**Before you kill me remember I'M the only one with the timeline and plot... and someone has to finish this and there's no ghost writer! **

**We're getting a bit more grown up now towards the middle of this chapter... so if you're a young 'en best skip to the next set of x's when you reach it because I fully intend to take advantage of the rating FINALLY! **

**Chapter 20**

Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could

'Make This Go on Forever' – Snow Patrol

**DON'T OWN IT! WISH I DID!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap –

Harry continued looking through the album and was surprised to see pictures of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa (Black) Malfoy and Severus Snape, they were mainly with Arianna but sometimes they were with the entire group of Marauders. Peter wasn't in many of the photos but Harry wasn't worried about him, he found himself somewhat glad that the man that betrayed his parents wasn't in many of the photos.

Harry stopped at one particular page, it had a moving picture of two people in it, they were muggles by the way they dressed but they were smiling and waving at Harry from the photo. The man had blonde hair and sparkling green eyes (his eyes!) and the woman had red hair with big blue eyes, Harry didn't need to read the caption to know that these were his grandparents… but he read it anyway. _'Frank and Rose Evans 23__rd__ December 1976' _Harry stared at this photo for a long time, drinking in the faces of his grandparents before he finally turned the page.

He looked through the rest of the album and found many photos of Sirius and Arianna hugging and kissing, as well as his parents and Remus and Alexia in similar positions; there were also photos of all six Marauders with other Marauders.

Harry was so engrossed in the photos he didn't hear the sound of many feet coming towards him until he was face-to-wand with Moody, followed by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

'_I'm in trouble'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Still in the future**

"_What are you doing in here?"_ Sirius's voice was a dangerous whisper. Harry had never been afraid of his godfather until now, when Sirius was pale and shaking with rage.

"Umm... I..." Harry struggled to answer under the furious stares. He looked down at the photo of his grandparents and then back at the group of adults, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, Albus took pity on him, "Harry, please, hand me the album"

Involuntarily, Harry's hands tightened on the album before he passed it over to the Headmaster. Albus closed the album, not pausing to glance at the photos it contained. Every image of Arianna was burned into his mind; he had never needed her pictures to remember her vividly.

Sirius snatched the album from the Headmaster's grasp and held it like a lifeline. This was all that was left of her, her albums, her memories of them. Years ago, he had locked them away in this room, hoping that her ghost would stop haunting him. Days, weeks, months and years had passed since then and still she was as much a part of his life as ever. Trying to lock her away in this room had only served to make him a slave to this house. Never would he be able to leave this house, when his only tangible proof of her existence, was locked away with his heart in this room.

He would never return to their house _(her house)_ when in his mind, it was alive and filled with her. In the fifteen years since James and Lily had died _(been murdered)_ he had never attempted to return to Godric's Hollow, where James and Lily's house still stood _(all that remained was charred wood and broken dreams)_ This was his home now, this house that was filled with childhood nightmares and nothingness.

Albus gave a resigned sigh. In all the years that had passed since he had last seen Arianna and Alexia, it had never occurred to Hogwarts' esteemed Headmaster that he would have to air the Order's most painful secrets to the son of Lily and James. Without even knowing it, Harry had been involved in this secret since birth; but Albus had always hoped that he would never know the truth about his past, that Harry would never again have to experience the loss of a family he had never known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gryffindor 7****th**** Year Boys Dormitory**

**Hogwarts**

**1978**

Arianna caressed Nymphadora's hair, scarce daring to believe this was real, that she had brought her home again. Deep in her mind Arianna had never thought they would win; who would give custody of a young child to a couple who were still children themselves? She had been so sure that Phyllis would win, so sure that she would never see her baby again.

When the Minister had ruled in their favour, Arianna was sure that she had misheard him but when she had looked into Sirius's eyes and seen the wonderment in them; she knew that the unthinkable had happened.

As soon as Nymphadora was in her arms again, Arianna could feel her body almost collapse from the relief coursing through her system. How had this happened? Phyllis was a muggle, yes, but she was also an adult who was the child's paternal grandmother and knew one end of the change mat from the other.

So lost was she in her musings, Arianna never heard the door close behind Sirius as he entered the room, fresh from escaping the celebrations that Gryffindor Tower was throwing for their victory. When Sirius placed a hand on Arianna's shoulder, intent on getting her attention, he never expected the response he got. Simultaneously Arianna spun around and pulled Nymphadora closer to her, shielding the child from any possible harm.

She relaxed her grip on Nymphadora when she saw that it was only her fiancé standing before her. He looked into her eyes and saw the lingering traces of fear; the knowledge that Phyllis was still in the picture, that if they put one foot wrong she would contest the guardianship and take away their precious daughter still weighed heavily on Arianna. Sirius wanted nothing more than to tell her that it would be okay, that they were safe now that they had won the hearing but he knew he couldn't lie to her like that. He couldn't offer her false promises that Nymphadora was theirs and nobody could take her from them again. He knew that there were dozens of people, muggle and magical, that would step up and take her if anything happened. There was only one thing that he was sure of at the moment and that was that he loved her, more than anything else in the world and he hoped to whatever mysterious power was shining down on them that nobody tried to take Arianna away from him. And if _anyone_ ever tried they would find out how deep Sirius's roots had been in the Black family magic.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft snores coming from the toddler, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the shadows from his mind Sirius closed the little distance between them caressed her cheek and Arianna leaned into his hand, prolonging the contact between them. Conscious of the sleeping child between them, Arianna leaned up a little, trying to close the gap between her mouth and his. Sirius leaned into the action, stoping a hair's breadth from her mouth, savouring the feeling of what was to come.

When his lips tentatively touched hers, Arianna gave a small sigh and knew that his restraint was being pushed to the limit because of the child between them. They had been too consumed with the custody hearing to do anything more than kiss and huddle together at night since they day the letter had arrived. Arianna shifted closer to Sirius, her lips parting as their bodies pressed together and _oh god she had missed this_.

Sirius's mouth moved possessively over hers, his fingers digging into her hips and _trying trying trying_ to get her closer, to possess every last inch of her. Then a piercing wail cut through the air, Arianna tore herself away from Sirius's lips and looked down at the irritated toddler that had woken from being squished uncomfortably between her parents.

Shifting Nymphadora so that her head rested against her shoulder, Arianna soothed the child while Sirius calmed his ragged breathing. She let out a small giggle at the sight of her normally unruffled fiancé standing in the middle of the room, cheeks flushed and panting.

Sirius looked up when he heard the small giggle escape from his girlfriend and met her eyes squarely. Arianna's giggle was cut off when her breath hitched in her throat, she was staring directly into his grey eyes and she could see the promise in them _'later'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hospital Wing**

**Hogwarts**

**Nymphadora's Room**

Arianna hated leaving Nymphadora here. She knew the nurse gave her youngest charge her utmost attention, but still, she worried about the silly things. What if Nymphadora woke in the middle of the night and needed them? What if Poppy couldn't hear her crying? What if she was scared? Hungry?

Logically, Arianna knew she couldn't have the toddler in her shared dormitory but still, the little rebellious voice in her head cried out in protest at leaving Nymphadora behind.

She watched as Sirius kissed the little girl goodnight and remembered the look in his eyes as they had left his room. Once Nymphadora had calmed down and drifted back off to sleep and Arianna had her own breathing under control they had realized it was time to bring the little girl down to the Hospital Wing for the night.

After she had laid Nymphadora on the small bed, Arianna kissed her forehead and whispered her goodnights, stepping back and letting Sirius say goodnight. She loved watching how gentle he was with Nymphadora when she was sleeping, as if she was this little doll that could only be brushed by the barest of touches.

When he had placed the last kiss on her black hair, Sirius silently stepped back and the two of them exited the room as quietly as they had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dining Room**

**Grimmauld Place**

**The Next Day**

**1996** **(Aka The Future)**

Harry crept quietly into the dining room hoping that no one noticed him. Slipping into his seat, he avoided eye contact with everyone that had turned to stare at him. Harry only looked up when someone cleared their throat, Dumbledore was staring at him, "I think we need to have a talk in the study Harry"

Harry looked around, "Now?" he barely choked out. This was not how he had envisioned his day going, usually when something like this happened the Order swept it under the rug and everyone acted like nothing had happened the next day but were they really about to go and have a confrontation about it?

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, looking at Molly "Please excuse us Molly, breakfast was delicious" before turning and looking first at Sirius and then at Remus. "If the three of you would follow me, I think it's time we had a little chat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gryffindor 7****th**** Year Girls Dormitory**

**Hogwarts**

**1978**

Remus pushed the door shut behind him, watching as his elated girlfriend kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed. She giggled breathlessly and moved so the she was resting on her elbows, "I don't think I have ever been happier than right now, in this moment" she gushed, laughing at the end.

A lopsided smile tugged at his lips as she flopped back onto the bed. He silently shifted closer, intent on catching her off guard with his assault. As he moved into view of the bed, he noticed that Alexia had her eyes closed and pounced as another giggle escaped her smiling mouth.

Alexia's shriek turned into an 'oomph' as her boyfriend's weight descended on her, she barely had time to gulp a breath before he ruthlessly began tickling her sides. Alexia threw her head back, giggles and shrieks mingling with pleas as he refused to relent.

When the tickling began to change into roaming hands and soft kisses, Alexia wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and pulled him closer; she was right, _this_ was the happiest she had ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Study**

**Grimmauld Place**

**1996**

Harry was seated across from the headmaster and between his father's best friends. He looked at the three men from beneath his bangs, trying to assess the mood but all he was getting was that awful sinking feeling in his stomach that made him wish that they _were_ going to ignore all the unanswered questions for once.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking at the three men before him, all reluctant to be sitting here and dealing with an issue for once. "Harry, I know you are confused as to why you are here. Maybe you are wondering what you did that was so wrong? You are probably also wondering why those albums were kept from you" Albus paused, waiting for the outburst the teen before him was sure to have.

Harry actually had been wondering those things, but it was the last that caused his ire to rise. The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about who was in the room with him, "MY PARENTS! I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS GONE... HOW COULD YOU KEEP THESE FROM ME?!?!?! YOU KNEW, FROM THE MOMENT YOU KNEW I HAD BEEN VISITING THE MIRROR OF ERISED, YOU KNEW MY GREATEST DESIRE WAS TO SEE MY PARENTS AND YOU KEPT THESE FROM ME!" Harry paused to draw a ragged breath before continuing, "THEY SHOULD BE MINE..." the rest of the words died on Harry's lips when his godfather shot out of his chair.

Albus shot Sirius a look and the other man slowly sank back into his seat but the dangerous look never left his eyes as he looked at his godson. "Harry," the headmaster began, "Although the albums do contain pictures of your parents and grandparents, they do in fact, belong to your godfather" Harry turned and looked at his godfather, betrayal written all over his face but the headmaster continued.

"Those albums have been locked away in that room for so long that all but a handful of Order members even remember their existence. I would ask that you do not go around telling people about your discovery, that room was sealed for a reason and you need not go stirring up old memories" Albus paused and looked at the boy from above his half moon glasses, letting Harry see that he was very serious about that.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the man to continue, knowing there was more to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gryffindor 7****th**** Year Boys Dormitory**

**Hogwarts**

**1978**

Arianna's eyes never left Sirius's as he stalked closer. The glint in his eyes warned her that he had not forgotten their earlier encounter, even if she had managed to push it to the back of her mind.

She watched as he stalked closer, hands blindly reaching out and locking around her wrists. His body was so close to hers that she could feel the heat radiating off him, even though they weren't touching except for where his fingers had circled her wrists. Arianna regarded him from beneath her lashes; worrying her lower lip with her teeth and seeing his eyes follow the movement. She tilted her head, trying to press her lips against his, desperately seeking his touch.

Sirius shifted closer, his body so close to hers that no light could separate where the two bodies joined and parted. Arianna struggled to free her hands, desperately wanting him to free her hands so she could wrap them around his neck and drag him closer, force him to end her suffering. Sirius drew out the agony for another moment before he felt his own control slipping and he knew that the tight rein on his control was beginning to dissolve.

Arianna groaned when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, she pressed as close as she could while he still kept her wrists in an iron clad grip. Sirius could feel her shifting impatiently again him, his grip on her wrists was restraining her from touching him and he knew she desperately needed the contact. He quickly released her wrist and locked his arms around her waist, hands sliding up her back.

Arianna felt his hands release her wrists and lock around her. Taking advantage of having her hands free, she moved them around his neck, nails digging into his back as she pulled him closer. They parted only briefly to draw ragged breaths before their mouths clashed again, tongues duelling and hands roaming. The kiss had started passionate but that quickly turned to raw desperation as all the desire they had been staving off for the hearing came crashing down on them.

Arianna removed one hand from around his neck and felt behind her for something to support her. Her fingers brushed against the cold stone wall and she started moving them backwards until she was pressed against it. In her mind there was no time to see where the closest bed was and that didn't bother her in the least.

Sirius's hands were busy with dress robes, trying to get them off without having to move any further away from Arianna than he actually had too. He felt Arianna's hands slipping under his shirt and groaned at the feel of her cool hands against his warm flesh, her fingers lightly brushing against his stomach and feeling the muscles quiver beneath them. His frustration began to get the better of him and Sirius grunted and began tugging at the material.

For so long before her he had never had any trouble undressing any of his conquests, what was it about Arianna that completely undid him with a look? What was it about her that turned his blood to liquid fire and made his body incapable of completing the simplest task?

Arianna felt his impatience and moved her hands from beneath his shirt so she could help him with his task. Her finger moved deftly over the buttons and soon, _never soon enough_, her dress robes where nothing more than a forgotten puddle at her feet. She immediately returned to her task, finding that he had already discarded his shirt and was now trying to rid himself of his pants.

Nudging his hands away with her own, Arianna began to undo his pants, pausing now and then to place light kisses on his chest. Sirius bent forward, placing open mouthed kisses along Arianna's neck and his hands stroked her bare sides, moving to unhook her bra. Arianna had undone the last button when his hands cupped her breasts, she moaned, nails digging into his sides as she pulled him against her.

As Sirius recaptured her mouth with a desperate kiss, he felt his pants sliding down his thighs. Without breaking away from the kiss he shimmied out of his pants, stepping out of them and placing his hands on her hips, lifting her so she wrapped her legs around his waist and was settled against him.

Arianna's head feel back against the wall as Sirius simultaneously lifted her up and started to move his mouth down her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she had one armed braced against the wall and the other was around his neck. When Sirius took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck, Arianna had to wrap her other arm around his neck to keep from collapsing.

Sirius was switching his attention to Arianna's other breast when she took his face in her hands and greedily pressed her mouth against his, he was shocked at her fervour but her lips quickly sapped him of any thought but taking her here. They parted for another sharp indrawn breath but instead of returning her lips to his, Arianna starting nipping along Sirius's neck, kissing and laving the little hurts.

When Sirius felt her teeth sink into the side of his neck, his last tenuous grasp on his control snapped and he set her down again to relieve them both of their underwear. Arianna hadn't stopped her maddening torture on his neck as Sirius was sure that tomorrow he was gonna get a lot of knowing smirks. Sirius picked Arianna up again and pushed her harder against the wall, both were too lost in the desire for each other to care for the minor hurts they were causing.

Once he had buried himself in her, Sirius became aware of the tiny needy moans she was making. Aware she was only driving him crazier, Sirius claimed her lips in a passionate kiss and moved urgently against her, bringing them both closer to the edge of the precipice. Sirius drew back and looked at Arianna's face; he could feel her trembling under him and knew that she was just as close as he was. Drawing back one final time Sirius reclaimed her lips as he slammed back into her and they were both lost in the abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Study**

**Grimmauld Place**

**1996**

Harry looked around the room; it had been several long moments of silence "Well?" he said, hoping to prod them along. Albus shifted into his chair, trying to get comfortable before talking about such an uncomfortable topic for all of them.

"Many, many years ago when my dear wife was alive we had a daughter Cara. Cara was a beautiful, happy child and grew up to be a loving, caring woman. There was not a prouder father when my daughter married Damien or a prouder grandfather when Clarisse was born. My granddaughter attended Beauxbatons with her best friend Ella and there they met their respective husbands, Charles Chase and Liam Morgan. My great-granddaughter was born not long after Charles and Clarisse married and Ella and Liam had a daughter only a few months later. The girls grew up together and attended Beauxbatons for a time, until one summer they returned home to find Voldemort had finally tracked down the remaining members of my family and they were orphaned." The Headmaster paused to take a breath.

Harry interrupted, "Sir I know you want me to wait and I can see how you want me to know about Voldemort but does this have to do with the albums? Or those girls, Arianna and Alexia?" Harry heard his godfather suck in a breath when he said the girls' names, as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He saw Remus flinch and pale from the corner of his eye.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer Harry's question when Sirius viciously cut him off. "Because Arianna was his great-granddaughter and _my wife_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gryffindor 7****th**** Year Boys Dormitory**

**Hogwarts**

**1978**

After they had stumbled their way over to his bed, Sirius had wrapped his arms around Arianna and fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, he never had trouble sleeping. He always said it was the one thing he did better than anybody else. Arianna sighed contentedly, here in his arms, nothing could hurt her. In his arms she was safe and protected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's all for now folks because it's 6 hours until I have to get up **

**So if you hate this chapter I can blame it on lack of sleep :P If you like it... YEY!!!!**

**Anyway thanks for checking in... and for those of you who stood by me :D**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!**


End file.
